


Son of a Preacher Man

by Sapphire_And_Ice



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Fluff, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Religious Conflict, Slurs, Suicide Attempt, warning in general about cartman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 74,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_And_Ice/pseuds/Sapphire_And_Ice
Summary: "Nearby the creek water bubbled along, as it did every day before he was here, and as it would for every night after he would be gone. He threw the rope aside and curled up, planting his forehead in his knees and gripping at his already frayed and tangled hair, pulling until he felt strands begin to leave his scalp.How had it come to this?"When the Tuckers move in next door Tweek finds himself growing close to their son Craig. The problem is that Craig's father, the new preacher at the community church, is undeniably homophobic. So why won't Craig leave him alone, despite all the warnings that a relationship with Tweek wouldn't end well?My first fic, hope you enjoy! Now adding art!





	1. Craig was a Preacher's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fic on ao3, and my first one for South Park. I hope you all enjoy! It was based loosely off of the music video "Son of a Preacher Man" by Tom Goss.  
> A few characters are ooc for the plot to take place, mainly Craig's family. Also in this story Tweek has a stutter, even though it's not cannon.  
> let me know what you think! I don't have an editor so sorry for grammar mistakes!

           How had it come to this? His fingers trembled as he coiled the rope around his skinny knuckles, gripping it tightly and causing the little color left in his hands to turn white. The ends withering off the rope prodded into him, providing splinters of aged polyester that had grown so brittle the fibers were easy to snap. It smelled like dust and mildew from being stored under a bench in the garage for such a long time.

            The dim light of the moon did little to aid his task of carefully tying what was soon to be a noose. With eyes that felt sore from crying he struggled to make heads or tails of his progress with the knot. Growing frustrated a small cry escaped his thinned lips, then he opened his mouth and let out a scream, throwing the rope down to the dirt with all his might and falling to his knees to pick it up only to throw it down again. He beat the rope into the ground as if it was to blame for his struggles.

            Nearby the river water bubbled along, as it did every day before he was here, and as it would for every night after he would be gone. He threw the rope aside and curled up, planting his forehead in his knees and gripping at his already frayed and tangled hair, pulling until he felt strands begin to leave his scalp. With a gasp his jolted up right and put a hand to his mouth, biting down on the area beneath his thumb and gripping it as hard as he could, a high-pitched wail emitting as he did so.

            Above him the branch of the large oak swayed as a breeze picked up in the early April air. It groaned as the ancient tree moved with the wind, it’s limbs stretching out to the sky in an effort to leave the land that restricted it.

            How had it come to this? He stood from the ground and silently picked up his rope, throwing it into the tree and catching the other half. For a moment he stood weighing the ends in his hands, then he let them go and traveled to the base of the tree, planting a foot into the lowest hold that would allow him to push off from the ground and scale the tree. A pattern all too familiar with him as this point. A hand hold here, a rest for his foot there, then slide onto the first branch, stand and jump to the next.

            A pattern once loved and cherished now helped him tie down the rope of which would end his existence. He tied the rope to the second highest branch, scraping the side of his hand on the bark of the oak and causing a hiss of pain to escape him as it touched where he had earlier bitten down.

            He made his way back down the tree and dropped to the ground with a grunt, then scrambled over to his other possessions on the ground which included a book, a stool and a hat that didn’t belong to him. He collapsed to the ground once more and pulled open the book, fingers scanning over the verses of the holy book that had since now overwhelmed his life.

            A picture slid from between the first page and front cover, dropping to his lap and he picked up, laying the book down on the dirt.

            Two happy smiling boys looked back at him, posing for a picture taken by someone he once considered a friend. Well, perhaps he never really had real friends, but he thought at least they could be trusted. The boys in the picture looked happy, careless. They didn’t know what was going to happen to them yet, and right now he wished he were them.

            How had it come to this?

            He took the time to remember the last few months of his life.

* * *

 

            “Tweek!”

            Tweek yelped and jumped up from his bed, hurrying to his door to throw it open and look for the source of the sound.

            “Yea, Mom!?” he cried back, waiting anxiously for an answer. What did she want? Had he done something wrong? Did he leave the dishes in the sink, or forget to start the dryer? Oh god, they were going to punish him! They would sell him to the black market and use the money to take a trip to Cancun.

            “Come downstairs! We’re going to meet the neighbors!’ his mother called back. Tweek cried out and went back to his room, sliding socks onto his feet and grabbing a flannel as he hurried out, tripping into the wall as he hurried for the stairs.

            His mother was waiting by the door, her silken blue dress and apron making her look like a housewife from the 60s. Lips covered in a berry shade of lipstick turned up into a fake smile that didn’t reach her eyes, hiding the expression of discontent that usually sat on her face. Tweek stumbled to the couch and pulled his shoes on, his fingers shaking badly enough to cause him to take three tries before he seemed satisfied with the misshapen knot on his shoes.

            His father entered from the kitchen, a thermos in his hand that he handed to Tweek wordlessly. Thankful, Tweek opened it and took a few quick sips of the scalding coffee inside, the bitter taste comforting his senses.

            His father was a tall man, though skinny just like his wife and son. Nonetheless Tweek bowed his head as he passed, not wanting to upset him in any way. He wore one of his fancy dinner shirts, with a tie around the collar as if he wore it every day.

            Tweek knew they wanted to make a good impression on the new neighbors. They didn’t want strangers thinking they weren’t an ideal American family. From the outside they looked perfect enough, save for the twitchy anxious mess that was their son.

            Tweek was the family shame. He knew this too. He was told this by his parents on a weekly basis. He didn’t look good, he was a distraction, he was too thin, he was too short, he wasn’t getting perfect grades, he spent too much time playing with model airplanes and not enough time trying to get a girlfriend. From one thing to another Tweek was constantly told what he did was wrong. So, he tried not to do anything.

            “Let’s go." His mother said, picking up a tray from the desk near the door, concealing a quiche she had made that morning for the new arrivals. She planted a smile on her lips again and her husband opened the door.

            “Go Tweek." His father said snappily and Tweek sprang to his feet, a squeak erupting from him as he secured the thermos lid and hurried after his mother.

            Ii was admittedly a beautiful day. Clear skies overhead allowed the early spring sun to bare itself to them, providing warmth to all those in its beams.

            It was too bright, it was going to burn him, why didn’t he put sunscreen on? Tweek felt his breathing pick up as his father put a hand on his shoulder and guided his son next door.

            The house next to them had been empty for almost a year, but now two cars were parked in the driveway and a moving truck was on the street, half full of boxes and furniture. The first car was an old looking minivan, and the other a newer looking black truck, small but otherwise a good-looking vehicle. The front door was open and Tweek’s mother reached in the rap three times on the door.

            “Hello!?" she called inside. For a moment there was no movement, then a pretty but tired looking woman appeared. She had blonde hair that was tied up into a tight bun, and looked at the newcomers with confusion.

            “Yes?" she asked, looking at Tweek’s mother to his father, not seeing him behind them.

            “We wanted to welcome you!" His father said in a bright tone, "We’re the Tweaks, we live next door." He gestured to their house and the woman’s expression lifted into a grin.

            “How thoughtful!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together. “Thomas come here! We have guests!"

            A large man appeared after a few moments. He had vivid red hair that could be seen on the side of his head, whereas the center of his scalp was balding. He was tall and rather broad as well. Tweek was instantly terrified.

           This man screamed danger to him, and Tweek wanted to get out. He reached up and grasped his hair nervously.

           “Hello!" he exclaimed, ‘I’m Thomas Tucker, this is my wife and- hang on let me get them- we have two kids-Tricia!" he screamed his last word out and Tweek let out a cry, shaking with surprise. “Craig!” Thomas screamed again and waited.

           In a few moments a red headed little girl appeared maybe eight years old and smiling. She looked at her father expectantly.

           “This is our daughter Tricia." The woman, who they had not received a name for yet, said, pulling her over in front of her and putting boney hands on her small shoulders. "Our son Craig is probably listening to music in his room, he likes privacy."

           “This is our son." Tweek’s father said, standing aside to reveal him better. "His name is Tweek. How old is your boy?"

           “Your name is Tweek Tweak?" Thomas asked, then grinned, "How clever! Craig is eighteen in a few weeks, he’s all ready to move out but I don’t think he understands how hard it is to live on your own yet. Please, come in, Tricia go get your brother.”

           Tricia ran off as the Tweaks entered the household. It was already fairly put together for having just began to move in. Tweek wondered how they managed that so fast. Were they up all night unpacking? Did they not need sleep? What if they were vampires?

           “Oh God!" Tweek cried, spasming and opening his thermos to drink the comforting coffee. He tried to ignore the gazes of curiosity on him.

           “Our son has…ticks." Tweeks dad said quickly, laughing it off. ‘He twitches and has little outbursts sometimes. You get used to it."

           “Well, mind you don’t use the lords name in vain young man." Thomas said, stern but with humor in his eyes. ‘I’m the new preacher at your lovely little church here. Will I see you folks at tomorrow’s prayer?"

           “Of course!" Tweek’s mother said, "We never miss a day."

           Today she had done a lot of lying, so Tweek was surprised to hear truth come from her. True it was that they never missed church, no matter how much Tweek hated it. Not that he had a distaste for religion, but he never felt at peace in the church. The old pastor always made him feel uncomfortable, and Tweek preferred to stay away if possible. Yet every Sunday there he was.

           “Excellent!" Thomas said with a laugh. They were interrupted as Tricia came back.

           “He says he wants to be alone and also-‘ she flipped her parents off. Tweek was stunned, but then realized she was conveying the message.

           “That boy." Thomas said with a growl, "Excuse me a moment." He added, leaving through the hall Tricia had emerged from.

           “We don’t mean to be a bother." Tweek’s father said, "We just wanted to drop off this quiche! Thought you’d like a little breakfast on this lovely morning. Hey, if you ever need some coffee you should come to our shop! Tweek Bro’s, only a few blocks up the street from us!"

           “How nice!” Mrs. Tucker said, beaming at them. A shout from a few rooms over startled the Tweeks, but Tricia and Mrs. Tucker didn’t flinch as two voices yelled for a moment. Tweek’s mind flew into a frenzy.

           Why was there yelling? Were they being abducted by aliens in the next room?! A few moments later two forms came back. Thomas Tucker, followed by a boy that Tweek assumed to be Craig.

           Upon seeing him he was instantly hit with nausea for an unknown reason. The boy was taller than he by maybe four inches. He seemed skinny, but his arms held muscle under his baggy T-shirt. His face looked as if it had been sculpted by angels. Roguish features were slightly mellowed down by a childish roundness that made him come off as charming, but intimidating. His eyes were what reallly drew Tweek in. A brilliant blue contrasted the rest of his dark appearance, including black hair that was poking out from under a dark blue chullo hat.

           “Craig, these are the Tweeks." Mrs. Tucker said, pulling her son over and gesturing to their guests. Tweek snapped from his daze of admiring Craig as the boy’s eyes caught his. Tweek let out a squeak and took a drawl from his thermos once more, shaking and breathing fast.

           “Hey." He said simply. Tweek was caught by surprise at hearing a hint of a nasally tone in his voice. He wasn’t sure what he expected.  A deep lumber maybe? Craig’s voice certainly was deep, but at the same time Tweek didn’t feel like it was threatening, as he expected it to be.

           “Hello!" Mrs. Tweak said, beaming at him. "Have you explored town yet?"

           “We got in this morning." Thomas explained. “Craig, how about you go find the store? We need a few things and you’ll get out of your room." Craig looked at his father, who gave him a look and sighed.

           “I don’t know where it is." He said.

           “Tweek does!" Mr. Tweak said, "Son, walk Craig to the store, get to know someone your age for once."

           Tweek squeaked and looked at his father with fear, and then at Craig, who raised and eyebrow and shrugged.

           “Alright. What do you need?" Craig asked.

           “Just get some sliced bread darling." His mother replied. Craig nodded and brushed past Tweek, who shivered and stumbled back. He felt his father push him to the door and hurried over as Craig shut it behind them.

           He watched as Craig walked over to the truck and looked back at him. “Well?" he asked.

           “Well what!?" Tweek exclaimed, walking over to him nervously. He couldn’t stop staring at those eyes. Why couldn’t he stop staring? Was he being hypnotized?

           “Where’s the store?"

           “Ah! It’s-Ack-Just two blocks down! I though the-that we’d walk!" Tweek cried out, calming himself down with a quick drink.

           “Oh." Craig said, moving from the truck, "I was going to take my car but…" he shrugged and started walking down the driveway, leaving Tweek to hurry after him.

           “That’s your truck?!" Tweek asked. Craig looked at him and stopped walking.

           “Yeah. I bought it before we moved. All mine." Craig said, “Which way?"

           Tweek pointed helplessly to the right and they started down the road. “D-Do you like it here?!" Tweek blurted out. Oh god, stop making small talk. You’re ruining any good impression he had. He scolded himself and took another drink, screwing the cap on tightly and clutching it with both hands.

           “Dude what’s in that cup? You’re wired." Craig said.

           “Ah! It’s coffee!" Tweek shouted, then slapped a hand over his mouth for a moment, moving it to speak in a softer tone. "My p-parents own the only coffee shop in town. I-ah! -I taste test everything!"

           “Maybe…you shouldn’t. You seem like you need less caffeine." Craig suggested.

           “I-I’m fine!" Tweek said, moving a hand to tug on his hair. Seeing Craig watching him he gave an awkward laugh and bit his hand instead. “I’ve drank coffee since l-like third grade man!"

           “Wow." Craig said, then fell into silence as they walked down the sidewalk slowly, taking their time as it seemed neither was particularly eager to return to their parents.           

           “Uh-so!" Tweek said, instantly hating himself for making even more conversation. "D-Do you like uh…. the bible?"

           “The bible?" Craig asked incredulously. "Are you a religious nut?"

           “N-No! Your father’s Preacher!" he said quickly. “I-I just-"

           “I’m not like him." Craig said quickly. Tweek nodded and chewed on his hand a bit. They rounded a corner towards the store and Craig’s eyes bored into Tweek like fire.

           Why was he starring so much!? Was there something wrong with his face? Did he have something on his cheek? Was he an alien planning to harvest brains!?

           “Gah!" Tweek exclaimed. Craig’s stare turned into a slightly amused look.

           “Did you get hit or something?" Craig asked.

           “W-What!?” Tweek exclaimed, stopping dead and making Craig walk a few steps before he too stopped, noticing that the twitchy blonde was no longer at his side. “What do you mean!?"

           “You have a bruise on your temple." Craig said, pointing to a spot near Tweeks left eye. His hand flew there and he realized it stung a bit. He thought his hair had hidden most of his temples, but apparently not.

           “Oh." Tweek said, offering no explanations he walked again, opening his thermos and taking a gulp.

           “What happened?” Craig asked.

           “Nhg-School." Tweek said sharply. He cursed himself. Craig didn’t need to know he was picked on. What if he was a bully who just found a new target? "A boy pushed me into the lockers!" Why was he still speaking!?

           “That’s stupid." Craig said. "Did you push him back?"

           “What?! N-No way dude!" Tweek said, almost dropping his thermos in shock. "C-Cartmans way bigger than me!”

           Craig was silent and returned to walking. They neared the store and he looked at Tweek again.

           “You go to church right?" he asked.

           “Yes!" Tweek said, “I-uh, go every week!"

           “Do you like it?"

           Tweek didn’t know what to reply. Honestly he didn’t care for it, but would this offend Craig? His father was a preacher after all, was this a test? He stammered for words for a moment.

           “D-Do you want me to like it?” he asked finally. “It’s too much pressure!"

           “Well, I don’t care." Craig said. "I hate church. Does that help?"

           “Oh." Tweek said, then a smile flashed on his face for a moment, "I don’t care for it, but I don’t mind either. It’s like school to me."

           “You’re a senior, right?" Craig asked.

           “Yeah." Tweek said. “W-Will you be going to South Park High?" he wondered. Craig nodded.

           “Yeah. Seemed pointless to move almost halfway through the second semester but, yeah.” He said, shrugging.

           Tweek had to agree with him. Going to a new school was hard enough he was sure, but also during their final year of high school, three fourths of the way through? Tweek would have been under far too much pressure if he were in Craig’s situation.

           “It must be t-tough.” Twee said, looking over at him as they entered the small grocery store. “Moving I mean!”

           “I guess." Craig said, shrugging. Tweek noticed he shrugged a lot. He didn’t have much to say. Tweek felt like this may have been the most that Craig had talked in a while. Why was he talking to him so much even? Was Craig trying to learn as much about him as possible to blackmail him with it?

           “Ah!” Tweek cried out as his thoughts became too much to keep contained. Craig looked startled at the outburst but didn’t question it.

           Tweek found himself starring at Craig again, drawn in by the eyes that seemed to not have a care for anything in the world. For a moment Tweek wished he could be like that. We wanted to be careless, but the overwhelming fear of all the things that could happen to him was too big of a worry.

           Still he almost admired Craig. It was nice to see someone in town wasn’t absolutely looney.

 


	2. When We Started Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they go to Church and learn about what Mr. Tucker believes.  
> Craig becomes a voice of reason and Tweek might finally have a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh thank you guys so much for all the kudos and nice comments! I didn't expect anyone to really care for this story!  
> !!!A trigger warning for homophobia in this chapter!!!  
> If anyone wants to, they can follow me on tumblr (Well, my two side blogs for South Park, my main is mostly Voltron stuff) at justcreek or my ask blog ask-spaceman-and-coffee-cutie, which is where I post all my south park art and have a completely separate creek story going on!  
> Enjoy!

        “First Corinthians, chapter six, verses nine and ten.” Mr. Tucker started, calling the attention of the crowd sitting among the pews.  “It talks about the things that prevent people from entering the kingdom of God. It talks about all kinds of immoral behaviors’. But right in the midst of that passage, right in the middle of that verse it says ‘and those who are homosexual.’ That’s not ambiguous.” He cleared his throat and set his shoulders.

       Tweek bowed his head for a moment and starred at the thermos that sat in between his legs. He was tired. With only about four hours of sleep supporting him for this seven-a.m. sermon he felt ready to doze. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t used to getting no sleep. No, most nights he was kept awake by the knowledge that at any given moment aliens could come get him. They couldn’t catch him by surprise if he was awake though. He gave a small yelp as Mr. Tucker began speaking again.

        “Let me be perfectly clear. You cannot abide the gospel and be okay with homosexuality. You cannot have faith in God and be okay with homosexuality. You CANNOT call yourself a Christian and be okay with homosexuality.” He said sternly.

       Tweek felt put off by his words. So early into the day and he was already showing himself to be a very…intolerant man. He had barely greeted the church goers before speaking, and right off the bat he started with such a heavy topic. One that Tweek had to disagree with.

        “But this is about love.” Mr. Tucker continued. “It would be unloving not to tell someone when salvation is at stake.”

       Tweek looked back up at the man at the front of the room. Off to his right, in the very first row sat Craig and his little sister. To Tweeks shock he found Craig already turned around staring at him. “Ah!” he cried out, causing a few people to look at him for a brief moment. Craig’s lips twitched into what could only be presumed to be the beginnings of a smile. Tweek smiled shakily back at him until Tricia nudged her brother and made him turn.

       They had already been in town a full week. Tweek hadn’t seen much of any of the family until today. Sure occasional glances at them as he went to or returned from work, but mostly he stayed inside and therefore didn’t see them.

       School would be out for another week for their spring break, but Tweek wished it would be sooner. The quicker he finished school the better.

        “We must tell the homosexuals the very thing I would say to you and you would say to me.’ Mr. Tucker was saying. “It is possible to change. With God, all things are possible.”

 

* * *

       

       When the sermon was over they all left the building to mingle in the front lawn of the church. Mr. And Mrs. Tucker stood at the doors, greeting everyone and introducing themselves, while Tricia instantly ran off with a few girls her age.

       “Hey.”

       “Oh God!” Tweek screamed, dropping his thermos and spinning to the source of the greeting. He saw Craig standing a few feet away, mid-step as he had apparently frozen when Tweek screamed. “Oh, C-Craig, Hey.” He said.

       “How’s it goin’?” Craig asked. Tweek studied him for a moment, trembling as worry flooded his mind. Craig was talking to him again. There were dozens of people here, people from the whole town, and he chose to spoke to Tweek. A few yards away some boys Tweek went to school with were chatting. Why didn’t Craig go talk to them? Try to get in with a good crowd before school?

       “It’s too much pressure!’ Tweek blurted out, pulling at his nice church shirt anxiously.

       “Okay, then don’t answer.” Craig said, stooping down to pick up Tweek’s thermos and handing it over. “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you, you know?”

       “Gah!” Tweek yelled, taking the thermos with shaking hands, “I don’t know that! You could be lying to me! Y-You could be an alien trying to harvest my brain!”

       “Alien?” Craig asked. “I’m not, but I guess if I was, I wouldn’t tell you.”

       “But what if you want me to think that, because you admitted you could be, I wouldn’t suspect you? What if y-you knew that I would guess that? S-So by saying you could be you’re trying to trick me into thinking you aren’t when really you a-are! What if you knew I would guess that- like you know that I know you think you’re being s-sneaky!"

       Craig paused and spoke slowly. “Well, If I knew that you would guess, and that you know I think I’m being sneaky, wouldn’t it have been easier to say I wasn’t an alien? It would avoid the whole double guessing while keeping my possible-alien point across.”

       “Y-You…you’re right. An alien wouldn’t take more steps than necessary to prove their point." Tweek admitted, calming down for a moment.

       “Feel better about me being an alien?" Craig asked after a brief moment of silence.

       “Yeah dude." Tweek admitted, then gasped, "But what If you made it more complicated to try to throw me off!?”

       “If I were an alien, why would I point out the thing that could expose me?”

       “Right…” Tweek said, and his left eye twitched a bit. “Gah!”

       They were interrupted as a group walked up to them. Tweek recognized them right away and groaned.

       “Oh God!” He cried, opening his thermos and taking a few long drawls.

       “Hey, you’re the new kid right?” one of them asked. Tweek looked at Craig, who nodded.

       “Yeah. Craig. Who are you?” Craig asked.

       “I’m Stan." Stan said, then gestured to his companions, "This is Kyle, and Cartman. Over there’s our friend Kenny." He added, gesturing to the doorways where Kenny was talking to Mr. Tucker.

       “You’re Cartman?” Craig asked, looking to the fat boy.

       “Call me Eric." Cartman said, his voice as drawling as ever. “We wanted to know if you wanted to come hang with us today. You don’t have to spend your time with Twitchy Tweeker you know.”

       “D-Don’t call me that!” Tweek protested.

       “Shut up Cartman.’' Kyle said.

       “You shut up you filthy Jew!’' Cartman shoved back.

       “You’re Jewish?” Craig asked, looking at Kyle, who in turned stopped glaring at Cartman to meet Craig’s question.

       “Yeah, why?” he asked.

       “Why are you at Church?”

       “I’m not. Stan called me to hang like five minutes ago. He and Cartman go here.”

       “Oh okay.” Craig said, “Just confused. Anyway go fuck yourself Cartman.”

       “What!?” Cartman screamed as Tweek held a hand to his own mouth to stifle a laugh. “What the fuck did you say to me!?”

       “I said go fuck yourself.’ Craig said, shoving his hands in his pockets and gazing around at the crowd for a moment, though not as if worried they heard him.

       “You fuck yourself!” Cartman yelled, “What the fuck did I do to you!?”

       Craig lifted a hand from his pocket and began listing in a dramatic manner. “You use ‘Jew’ as a insult, you have a clearly terrible temper, you called Tweek something he clearly has stated before he doesn’t like and oh-“ he broke off and grabbed Tweeks arm, pulling him close and moving his other hand to lift the side of Tweeks hair, revealing his bruise. “-Tweek admitted you did this. So fuck off.”

       Cartman stumbled for words for a bit. Tweek had let out a cry when Craig grabbed him, and when he was let go his skin felt warm where he had been touched. Both his arm and little lines on his temple burned where Craig had touched him. He shivered and retreated a few steps.

       “You’re going to regret this Tucker.’' Cartman said finally, “Come on guys let’s leave this fag.”

       Craig flipped off their retreating backs and turned to Tweek. “He is the one who pushed you right?”

       “Y…Yea.” Tweek said, nervously. “Oh Man, you shouldn’t have done that! Cartman always gets his way! You d-don’t know how bad this is dude! Cartman’s going to absolutely ruin you and-Oh God! This is my fault oh my god, my parents are going to find out, Cartman’s going to make them sell me into slavery! They-“ He was cut off as a hand found it’s way to his head. Craig rested his hand there for a moment and looked at him until Tweek quieted.

       “Calm down.” He said softly. “Your’re not being sold, and Cartman can’t do shit to me. You need to lay off the coffee and have a nap.”

       “I-I don’t nap.” Tweek said, fiddling with his thermos.

       “Then follow me.” Craig said, “I want to show you something.”

       He walked over to his father and mother and waited for their attention. “Tweek’s going to show me around.” He said, “Like the school and bowling alley.”

       “Have fun, son.” Mrs. Tucker said, “Be back before sundown. We’ll tell your family where you went, Tweek, dear.” She offered.

       “Th-Thank you.” Tweek said, then looked at Craig, who jerked his head. Tweek waved to them and led the way away from the church, a little confused but otherwise eager to leave the place where Cartman was.

       Once out of view Craig grabbed his arm and pulled him through a yard, back to where they lived.

       “Wh-Where are we going?!” Tweek asked. He’s going to kill me! He’s taking me away to chop me off and sell my parts for drug money!

       “I found a cool place yesterday, wanted to show you.” Craig said, letting Tweek go as they neared their homes. Craig cut through his lawn into the backyard.

       Behind their houses was a large field, hilly and barren. Craig led the way through it. The grass was tall enough to itch at Tweek’s hands as they walked. He worried for a moment about getting a rash.

       Tweek was surprised to find that he didn’t feel worried about all the present danger, though there were more than he was used to dealing with. He realized he was nearly running to keep up with Craig at this point.

       Craig....

       Why was he taking such an interest in Tweek? Why did he care who hurt him? He could very well have gone with Stan and that group, and be socially well off for the rest of the school. Did he realize Tweek had zero friends? That he was a social outcast in class? He seemed smart, he had to know.

       Looking at him now Tweek saw what looked like excitement written on his face. Just the thought that wherever they were going made this stranger happy somehow made him smile.

       As they ran through the field Craig pulled his dress shirt untucked from his waistband and yanked his tie loose.

       Tweek began to pant for breath. He never ran, not even when they had gym class at school, and his heart was letting him know he needed to stop.

       “W-Wait up!” he called and Craig slowed down, turning to him while jogging backwards. Tweek lifted a brow and slowed, heaving for air.

       They neared a large expanse of trees and entered the area in a walk, carefully dodging fallen branches and lifted roots. Tweek heard birds above them, and wondered why he never knew the woods could look so pretty.

       All around them a canopy of green filtered in the sunlight, leaving them without the heat they were subjected to in the field. In fact it felt cool and humid in the woods. Tweek heard the running of a creek nearby, but he couldn’t pin point where exactly. It seemed that the sounds came from all over at once.

       It was beautiful. Tweek found himself gazing around at the scenery before them and  admired how specs of cotton would drift into rays of sunlight, casting unusual shadows on the trees. So caught up in observing he didn’t notice when Craig halted, and ran right into his back.

       “I-I’m so sorry!” Tweek cried, backing up a few steps as Craig turned to him. Tweek shrunk under his gaze and fidgeted with his hands nervously, looking down at the thermos he realized he was gripping. He took a step back and his ankle caught a root.

       Instantly he was falling. In slow motion he saw the world tilt and began to scrunch up, hoping to lessen the pain of impact. What if he broke something?! What if he hit his head on something, then he would loose his memory and his parents wouldn’t have any more use for him. They’d sell him off or abandon him at a hospital, never to return and he’d be stuck fending for himself! He saw Craig’s expression turn to surprise as he shouted and his hand reached out. Tweek let out a cry and gasped as he suddenly stopped falling.

       Craig had grasped Tweek’s forearm even though he pulled it in to brace for hitting the ground. Craig pulled him back and steadied him, looking worried.

       “You okay?” he asked.

       “Ah!’ Tweek cried, starling Craig into letting him go. “Thank you!”

       “It’s nothing.’ Craig said, “Come on, there’s a river to cross, then we’re there.”

       “A river!?” Tweek cried, “No way man, I’ll drown!”

       “There’s a fallen tree to cross.” Craig said.

       “That’s worse!” Tweek exclaimed, “I can’t! I-I’ll fall!”

       “You won’t fall.” Craig said, “I won’t let you, come on.”

       For some reason, despite every bone in his body telling him not to go, he followed Craig to the river, which turned out to be a small creek after all, where a large tree trunk had cemented itself across the water. It looked sturdy, still, Tweek didn’t want to go near it. Yet he did.

       Craig jumped up to it without hesitation and Tweek followed, staying low as they began to slowly cross. Tweek took a step out over the water and instantly jumped back.

       “I can’t!” he said with fear clear in his voice. “I’m sorry, Craig but I’m too scared! What if I fall in!? I’ll get swept away and no one will ever find my body! Oh god my parents will think I just ran!”

       “Tweek!” Craig said, and Tweek looked up to meet his gaze. Craig silently held out his hand.

       Tweek looked at it for a moment, then groaned and grabbed it tightly, shaking. Craig smiled with encouragement and Tweek felt his heart skip.

       Craig _smiled_ at him. And it was the most genuine smile he had seen. From day in and day out of seeing fake people laughing, grinning, lying, telling him to have a good day or a faux greeting. It was almost bizarre to see a real smile, let alone from someone that, though Tweek knew very little, clearly didn’t smile or laugh a lot.

       Just with the smile Tweek felt ready to cross. He nodded and Craig lead him across the log.

       “Look at me.” Craig instructed, “If you look down, you’ll see the water and think you’ll fall.”

       “O-Okay.” Tweek said, trembling as his feet slid slowly over the tree. He didn’t have to be told twice to look at Craig. The other was so interesting to see that it was harder not to look. Craig confused Tweek. He was willing spending time with him and what for?

       They hadn’t even known each other too long. Over the past week they had maybe three interactions, the first when they first met, the second when Tweek was taking out trash, then this one now.

       Each of these encounters left Tweek feeling giddy, and he just wished he knew why. This boy before him made Tweek feel strange. He felt as if he wanted to, oh maybe run from church across a field and into the woods for no reason except for to be in his company.

       Was this what having a friend was like? Tweek maintained a tight grip on Craig's hand, and found he had stopped trembling for the first time in a while. He looked at their hands, clasped together tightly, then snapped his gaze back to Craig's face, where a small smile still held.

       Why did he want to spend time with Tweek? This question kept rotating in his mind. What on earth did Craig see that made him want to go out of his way and sacrifice his day to be in the others presence?

       “There.” Craig said, coming to a halt. Tweek realized they had finished crossing the bridge and turned around to look at the water.

       “OH-Gah! Man I can’t believe I did that!” Tweek cried, making to grip his thermos tightly, only for his hand to be restricted as Craig continued to hold it. “Ah- Craig?” Tweek asked, and looked at their hands. Craig let go quickly and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

       “Come on.” He said, motioning with his head, “Just a bit down this trail and we’ll be there.”

       “Where?!” Tweek asked, following Craig as he walked to a path where the grass and brush had been gently flattened as if it had been walked on a few times before.

       “You’ll see.” Craig said, “Trust me okay?”

       Tweek hesitated, then gripped his thermos and nodded. “O-Okay.” He said, resuming his trailing behind Craig.

       They walked for a few minutes, then emerged into a clearing filled with bright daylight. Tweek felt his mouth drop a little as he gazed upon it.

       In the center of this clearing was a large oak tree, huge and old looking, with twisted and low hanging branches. It was at least three times larger than the other trees in the area and Tweek made his way towards it without really knowing why. Under his feet he felt old leaves and sticks crackle.

       It was so peaceful.

       The only sound they would hear was that of the nearby creek they had crossed bubbling gently and the occasional rustle of the trees as a breeze came by. Overhead the canopy  of leaves lessened, revealing to them the bright blue sky that had previously been hidden by branches and leaves. As Tweek watched a bird flew into the oak and hopped onto a higher limb, pulling sticks and bark off of it before flying off again.

       “It’s….so pretty.” Tweek said, immediately regretting his word choice, and feeling foolish. Craig was going to think he was some sap! Who called a tree pretty? Even if it was the truth he was stupid for saying it!

       “Isn’t it?” Craig agreed, walking towards Tweek and placing a hand on the trunk he looked at Tweek for a moment, then smiled as he had when they crossed the river and grabbed the lowest hanging branch, pulling himself up.

       “Ah!” Tweek cried, backing up quickly, “Don’t climb it! You’re going to fall!”

       “It’s okay.” Craig said, looking back down at him, halfway to the first branch with his feet both off the ground. “I climbed it yesterday, it’s really sturdy.”

       “No! It’s old! It’ll snap and you’ll fall! I can’t carry you out of here by myself! You’ll have to wait here while I find someone and oh god! I'll have to cross the river again! I’d get lost! I-“

       Tweek cut off as Craig reached over and put a hand on his head. They made eye contact for a moment and Tweek was surprised to see worry in the other’s face.

       “If you’re that worried, I won’t.” Craig said, sliding down to stand by him.  “Okay?”

       “O…Okay. I’m sorry” Tweek said, looking down with guilt suddenly overwhelming him. Craig had looked so excited to climb the tree, and here he was making him feel bad for doing so. Oh God, he had ruined something for someone yet again. His parents always said he was ruining things, and he knew it, but he had hoped maybe just once he wouldn’t screw it up. Now he had taken away something that had made the stoic boy before him smile. He clutched his thermos tightly. Way to go Tweek, he told himself, you fucked up, just like mom and dad said you would. This is why you never have friends.

       “Hey.” Craig said, snapping Tweek out of his state of self deprecation. “It’s okay Tweek.” He moved his hand from Tweeks head and gently took hold of the coffee thermos. “Put this down okay? Your knuckles are going white.”

       “No!” Tweek said, pulling it closer. “I need this! If I don’t I’ll panic! I need to coffee to calm down!”

       “I don’t think coffee and calm go together.” Craig reasoned, letting it go all the same. “If you panic, let me know, and I’ll come get it.”

       Tweek hesitated for a moment, then held it out to him. Craig grabbed it and propped it against the tree.

       “There, see? Nothing will happen.”

       “I-I’m sorry!” Tweek said, clutching his sides, “I-I have really bad anxiety and I-It just is…comforting to have the thermos- I don’t know why!”

       “It’s familiar. I get it.” Craig said, “Everyone has something they take comfort in.”

       Tweek nodded and tried to smile. “Wh-What do you take comfort in?”

       “Don’t tell okay?” Craig said, Tweek nodded again, feeling curiosity bubble inside. “I have two guinea pigs that I talk to every night, and talk to them like they can reply.”

       Tweek let out a loud laugh, then slapped his hands over his mouth and let a few giggles escape. “That’s so sweet!” he said, “I want a pet.”

       Craig chuckled and sat on the ground, motioning for Tweek to do the same. Tweek did and quickly found himself swept into a friendly conversation.

       “You have no pets then?” Craig asked. Tweek shook his head, frowning slightly as he thought about it.

       “I’ve never had one, even though I've always wanted a bird” He said. “My parents say we’re too busy for one. They run the coffee shop, and I work there too, so I guess they’re right.”

       “That’s cool.” Craig said, “I want a job here. I had a good one before we moved, good enough to save for my truck.”

       “I…I don’t get paid actually.” Tweek said thoughtfully. “I keep the tips though.”

       Craig give him a concerned look. “You…don’t get paid for working?”

       Tweek suddenly felt like Craig was angry. Had he done something wrong? “N-No?” he said, phrasing it more like a question. “I mean, that’s okay though. M-My mom and dad say I’m just helping out. They feed and house me after all. W-Well that’s what they say. It makes sense to me.”

       “Tweek…” Craig said, “That’s…not okay. When people have a kid they accept the responsibilities that come with it. Including housing, feeding, and keeping the kid clothed. You don’t owe them for doing their job.”

       “I…” Tweek hesitated. He hadn’t ever thought of it like that. Was Craig right? His parents always said things like that. ‘I feed you and this is how you repay me?’ or ‘We give you your own room and you can’t even make it to work today?’

       “Hey, forget it.” Craig said, trying to distract him as he saw a look of worry flash over Tweeks face. “When you turn 18 you can get a real job and an apartment. That’s what I’m doing.”

       “O-Oh?” Tweek asked, laughing slightly, “Apartments are expensive…”

       “Yeah,” Craig agreed, “I have a real nice savings though. I haven’t pulled money out for a long time, and over half of all my paychecks went into it, same with all birthday money and such.”

       “That’s a good idea!” Tweek said, wishing he had been doing something like that. “So when you’re 18 you’re just going to leave?”

       “Yeah. I’m going to go to Denver or something. Maybe leave the state. Get somewhere where it doesn’t snow for seventy percent of the year.”

       Tweek laughed again and dropped his hands into his lap to fiddle with the hem of his pants, then his shoe laces.

       For a long time they sat there talking about plans for the future. Tweek found out that Craig really hated his family. They were strict and often times fought with each other. Tweek found solace in this. His family fought all the time too. Sometimes Tweek got scared they would resort to physical violence, but it never came to that. He always locked himself up in his room before anything more could come about.

       Craig also wished they wouldn’t be so religious. He said they forced it down his throat every chance they got, and used it to solve their problems. Feeling sad? Look to God. Upset at a bad grade? Pray to become smarter. They never actually tried to fix anything, just believed that God would do it for them.

       Tweek felt a huge rise of sympathy for Craig. Though he went to church each week, his parents never really forced him to pray, nor did they say grace before eating.

       Before they knew it the sun was beginning to hide itself in the trees. Had they talked all day?

       “Shit.” Craig said, getting up, “I gotta get home, you ready?”

       Tweek nodded and followed Craig from the clearing. They grasped hands to cross the river again. Tweek felt warmth when they touched, and found a smile plastered on his face as they ran across the field back to their neighborhood.

       The two of them walked down the sidewalk to their houses and Tweek was startled to see his parents hurrying towards him.

       “Tweek!” His mother exclaimed. “Where have you been!?”

       “I-Ah! I was showing Craig around!” he said quickly, panic flooding him. “M-Mr. and Mrs. Tucker said they would tell you!”

       “They did.” His dad said, looking cross, “But you cannot rely on other Tweek. Let me tell you something. Once, when I was very young, I trusted a friend to bring me a notebook I had left at his house. He was a very bad student.”

       “Oh I remember, yes he was.” His mother put in as Craig looked at Tweek in confusion when he let out a loud groan. “A very bad student. Failed three classes.”

       They looked at Tweek and Craig for a prolonged minute and Tweek cried out in frustration. “Well what happened?!” he exclaimed.

       “Oh, I don’t remember. It worked out.” His dad said. Tweek gripped his hair and yanked on it harshly, a low groan emitting from his lips.

       “We’re going home, Tweek. Have a good night Craig.” His mother said, putting a hand on Tweeks shoulder. Tweek bowed his head and followed them, leaving Craig to watch as he disappeared into his house.

 

* * *

       

       He was such an idiot. Stupid, stupid! What a worthless excuse for a human!

       Tweek groaned and bit down into his wrist again, clenching his eyes shut as he rolled into a ball on his bed that night. He grit his teeth together until he felt a sharp sting and tasted blood on his tongue.

       “Gah!” he cried pulling away and moving his hand to bite down a little below his thumb, chewing on the skin as his other hand pulled at his shirt, gripping the fabric tightly and pulling it away from his body in an attempt to fan his panicked form.

       How the fuck could he forget his thermos!? His parents' yells still echoed in his head. Questioning how he had managed to forget the one thing he had constantly carried since he was in middle school, what had he even been doing to loose it? They wondered aloud if anyone would pay for a forgetful teenager on the black market. Why did they want to sell him so bad!? Was he so terrible to be around!?

       Once he had broken yet another patch of skin both hands flew to his face, where he pulled at his bangs and let out a few screams, punishing himself.

       “Stupid!” Tweek cried out, dragging his nails down his face then biting on his thumbnail with worry as tears sprung into his eyes.

       When there came a thunk on his window Tweek screamed and jolted upright, rubbing his face. It was quiet for a moment as Tweek waited tensely. About a minute and a half later there was a series of rapid knocks.

       Tweek screamed and looked to the window, where a hulking form was silhouetted. He scrabbled off the bed away from the window.

       “Oh God!” he wailed and tripped backwards, crashing to the floor in a heap of tears and panic.

       The figure moved and a light illuminated them, well enough for Tweek to see the concerned face of Craig, who was holding his phone to provide light. He looked worried and fearful. Tweek gasped and flew to the window, throwing it open and pulling him in, sending them both to the floor in a sprawl of limbs.

       “What are you doing!?” he cried, keeping his voice low so his parents wouldn’t get suspicious. “You could have died!”

       “No one answered the door.” Craig said, “I saw you through the window and the garage looked easy to climb so. I’m sorry.”

       “Wh-What are you even doing here!? It’s late man, if my parents see you they’ll freak! They’re really mad at me!”

       “For being out all day?” Craig asked. He got up and brushed himself off. Catching a look at Tweeks face his facial expression turned to pure fear.

       “Yes! That and-“

       “What happened?” Craig asked, reaching out and grabbing Tweeks cheeks. “Did they hit you!?”

       Tweek looked at him with widened eyes. What was he talked about? He reached up and felt his face then looked back at the mirror on his desk and saw angry red marks on his forehead and cheeks.

       “Ah! No!” he said quickly, putting his hands over Craig’s and pulling them away from his face, even though they felt nice and warm. “I-I was freaking out and scratched my face! It’s okay it happens!”

       “Why dd you do that?” Craig asked, looking upset still.

       “I…I forgot my thermos at the tree.” Tweek said. “And-Ah! My parents th-they’re really upset at that. They got me that for like my tenth birthday man and I-I’m so stupid and forgetful!” He pulled at his hair and felt tears welling up in his eyes again. “Oh god…oh god…”

       “Tweek stop.” Craig said sternly, grasping his hands and pulling them away from his head. “If somethings troubling you, you shouldn’t hurt yourself, okay? That won’t help anything. It won’t make you feel better.”

       “B-But-“

       “Here.” Craig said, pulling what Tweek just now saw to be a backpack off his shoulder and yanking it open. He fished his hand around inside of it for a moment then withdrew a familiar silver container.

       “My thermos!” Tweek exclaimed, grabbing it and clutching it close. “Craig how!?”

       “I went back earlier when I remembered you didn’t have it. Then I brought it home and washed it. I was going to drop It off but no one answered the door.”

       “Oh…M-my parents are asleep probably.” Tweek said, setting the thermos down on his desk. “Craig I…thank you. No one’s really been nice to me like this b-before.”

       Craig smiled softly and  sat on Tweek’s bed, looking at him with a kind expression. It was so foreign to Tweek that for a moment he couldn’t tell if Craig was being nice or making a joke. “Why don’t you have friends?” he asked bluntly Tweek laughed and a twitch wrung through him as he sat next to Craig on the bed.

       “I-I…well look at me!” he cried, holding his arms open then drawing them back in, feeling foolish. “I’m a mess Craig. I-I’m a spaz.”

       “So? Even if you twitch or stutter you’re still a good person.”

       “Thank you…” Tweek said softly. Craig smiled again and got up.

       “I’ll…I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” he said, “I have to go home but…want to go back to the tree tomorrow?”

       “R-Reallly?!” Tweek exclaimed. “A-Are you sure? It’s not too late to find some popular friends you know. Schools starting again soon, you don’t want to be a social outcast here, trust me!”

       “I”ll take my chances. We’re friends now okay?” Craig said, shouldering his backpack and making for the window.

       “Wait use the door!” Tweek cried, but Craig already slid out onto the garage roof. Tweek hurried to the window and leaned over, watching anxiously as Craig sauntered over the tiles until he reached a spot that seemed good enough to get down from. Once on the ground he turned to Tweek and waved, then beelined for his house.

       When he was out of sight Tweek sat on his bed and cradled his head in his hands, shaking lightly.

       He had a friend.

       It felt nice.


	3. Out the Backdoor We'd Go Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tweek makes the perfect cup of coffee and Craig climbs a tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I'm adding art to this story, currently only finished/posted the one for chapter one so if you haven't seen it...go look plz i spent a lot of time on it.  
> also sorry this chapter is short! I was going to put more in but the next chapter starts on a time skip and didn't really fit in here.  
> k thanks bye enjoy

 

“M-Medium latte for Sarah!” Tweek called, holding the hot cup in his hand and waiting. A woman came to retrieve her drink without sparing him a glance, then left the shop abruptly. Tweek sighed and turned to make the next order.

As he pumped some caramel syrup into a large to-go cup he heard the bell at the door ring and turned to greet the customer.

“O-Oh!” he exclaimed, smiling, “Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Tucker!”

They looked at him with smiles as Tweek turned to brew the espresso and steam some milk, his hands clasping the tin mug tightly until he felt it heat to what he considered the perfect temperature. Years of doing this had led Tweek to know exactly when the milk was done. Not from sight, or the hissing sound the steamer made, but from how hot his hands felt through the cup.

He added the espresso and topped it with the milk, letting the foam fall early, as this customer always ordered extra whip. He made a cute swirl with the milk and called for the customer. It was a boy he went to school with but didn’t know the name of. He thanked Tweek half-heartedly as he turned to his new customers.

“What can I get you?” he asked, looking at the Tuckers. He realized Tricia and Craig were both with them and his fake customer service smile formed into a real one as Craig gave a jerk of his head to signal a greeting.

“Two medium mochas, a small hot chocolate and…Craig what did you want?” Mrs. Tucker said, turning to her son as she rummaged in her purse for money. Craig looked at the menu over Tweek’s head.

“I don’t know.” He said.

“Well get something or don’t, but hurry.” His mother replied.

“Uh….” Craig said, then looked at Tweek, “Make whatever you like making the most, I’ll have that.”

Tweek laughed, covering his mouth as he did so and rang up the order. “It’ll be $13.75,” he said, “The hot chocolate's on me, don’t worry.”

“How sweet!” Mrs. Tucker said with a beam as she handed him her credit card and Tweek swiped it. He turned and began to make the two mochas, pouring the powder into a cup to start, then grinding the espresso.

“Where are your parents, son?” Mr. Tucker asked as they stood to the side.

“Oh, the-they’re still home.” Tweek said, checking his watch before starting some milk. “They usually get in at eight.”

“Did you open all by yourself?” Tricia asked, leaning on the counter as Tweek handed over two mochas’ and started her hot chocolate.

“Y-Yea!” Tweek said, smiling at her. “I’ve been doing this since I was like eight, it-it’s second nature!”

“Impressive.” Mr. Tucker said with a smile as he took his drink. “Your parents are raising you to be a hardworking young man. Someday you’re going to make a wonderful husband.”

“I-I don’t know about that!” Tweek exclaimed nervously. He handed Tricia her hot chocolate and Mrs. Tucker lead her to a table, followed by her husband, leaving him alone with Craig.

“Okay Mr-Wonderful-Husband, what’re you making me?” Craig asked, his voice holding a teasing tone which Tweek suspected if it were to come from anyone else would be an insult but from Craig showed humor.

“Cappuccino.” Tweek said, “You like…caramel or…hazelnut?”

“I…I don’t know. I’ve never had coffee before.”

“Y-You’re serious!?” Tweek cried, looking at him and putting a bewildered expression onto his face. Craig nodded and Tweek set his jaw.

He was going to make Craig’s first cup of coffee. It had to be perfect. He had made the others to go, and wondered if he should put this into a nice cup. Decided it was better to be safe he pulled out a large to-go cup and got to work.

This was going to be the best coffee he had ever made or else what kind of friend would he be? Just the though of the word ‘friend’ made Tweek feel happy inside. He hadn’t slept last night under the realization of having someone to spend time with. He worried he was a nuisance, but something about Craig let him know that he wasn’t bothered by Tweek’s rambles and concerns.

He finished the drink and set it on the counter for Craig, who took it and brought it to his lips. Tweek watched as he blew gently on it then hesitantly took the smallest of sips. He looked startled at the strong taste. Tweek smiled giddily, trying not to laugh as Craig’s nose wrinkled, then he took another drink.

“It’s…good…I think.” He said with confusion in his voice.

“I used my favorite beans.” Tweek said excitedly. “Mom and Dad use this generic stuff they get from a supplier but a while ago we got this order by accident and I kept it because it was so good!”

Craig laughed and Tweek’s smile faded. Did he say something funny?

“What’s funny?” he asked with worry weighing his voice down. Craig looked apologetic.

“Nothing!” he said, leaning his elbows on the counter. “Your…your stutter just goes away when you talk about things you like. It’s cute.”

“Cute…?” Tweek asked.

“Craig! Ready?” Tricia called. Craig looked at her and flipped his little sister off, to which she grinned and did It back.

“See you later. Meet me at the spot later if you can, I’ll be there probably all day. Bring something fun, we can just hang.”

“Wh-wait.” Tweek said weakly but Craig left with his family, who waved and bade him goodbye. Tweek was left with a heat in his cheeks and a swell in his chest.

 

* * *

 

When he was finally off work Tweek decided to go the ‘the spot’ as Craig had called it earlier. Though this quickly turned out to be a bad choice.

After crossing the field of itchy grass and finding his way through the woods he was met with the stream and the log bridge. He clutched a strap over his chest and starred at the water.

Why had he brought his guitar!? It was going to weigh him down. It was setting off his center of gravity and he was surely to fall into the water. He just wanted to show Craig that he knew how to do things over than coffee, and his guitar seemed like a good idea. Even if he hadn’t too much practice recently he still took pride in it.

Yet now it was coming in between Tweek and any chance of bravely crossing the log. He had felt confident only a moment ago, but now, as he watched the water swirl away, he felt dizzy, ready to fall. He was going to drown, it was suffocating. The water was going to fill his lungs, burn his eyes, chill his skin to the very bone.

“Tweek!”

His head snapped up from where he had been imagining what drowning was like and saw Craig walking to him from the other side.

“C-Craig!” Tweek replied meekly, shuffling his feet. “I-I can’t cross.”

“Come here.” Craig said, stepping on the log and holding his hands out. Tweek took a breath and walked forward, grabbing the hands Craig offered him and grasping them for dear life. “Look at me, not the water. You got this.”

“I got this…” Tweek repeated, looking up to Craig’s face. Instantly he was pulled into those stupid blue eyes.

They were so dark they bordered on not having any color at all. Yet when the sun that filtered through the canopy hit them just right it opened up a world or cerulean so lovely it was as if the ocean itself had been cut from the earth and put into the irises. Tweek caught himself before he made any more ridiculous analogies and slid forward as Craig backed up, a small smile on his face, his eyebrows curled upwards ever so slightly to show encouragement.

They crossed quicker than the day before, then set off of the tree. Once in the clearing Tweek smiled as he saw Craig had brought few books and laid them unceremoniously near the base of the tree.

“What do you have?” Craig asked as they walked to the tree. Tweek let out a small cry and brought his guitar in front of him, then took it off and held it out.

“I-uh- thought it’d be nice to play here.” Tweek said with a small smile. Craig looked at it in awe.

“You can play?” he asked. Tweek nodded.

“Y-Yeah! I play guitar, piano and I’m pretty good at the flute.” He said, excited to talk about things he was interested in.

“Wow, cool.” Craig said, taking the guitar. “I have no idea how to play.”

“I-I can teach you!” Tweek said perhaps a little too quickly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

And so, they spent the next half hour or so trading the guitar between them, nestled on the dead leaves and dirt and shaded by the large branches of the oak. It was peaceful.

Tweek genuinely felt like the boy before him actually enjoyed spending time with him, despite never having anyone to call a friend before. Still the question kept coming back to Tweek. Why? Why did Craig, someone who could easily fit in with the popular kids, choose Tweek as a friend?

As Tweek pressed his fingers over the strings and fumbled with the pick for a moment he caught sight of Craig starring at him.

It made him nervous to catch the eyes he had spent too much time admiring locked onto his, but Tweek broke eye contact as he felt the pick slip from his fingers into the body of the guitar.

“Gah!” he cried, nearly dropping it as realization hit him. Tweek pulled the guitar up and flipped it upside down to look inside the hole in which his pick had vanished. He couldn’t see it, but he heard it rattling around and felt himself warm up with embarrassment knowing that Craig was watching his struggle. This made him even more nervous, and his felt his hands began to shake a bit more than usual.

Clearly seeing this Craig grabbed the guitar and began to pull it towards him, when the pick fell from within and landed on Tweek’s face. He gasped and twitched his head, sending it flying a few feet away. Craig starred for a few moments then a smile slid onto his lips and he began to full out laugh.

Tweek lowered the guitar into his lap and watched as Craig lifted a hand to stifle his laugh but failed, and let his voice ring out.

Tweek was mesmerized. The laugh he thought wouldn’t last longer than a chuckle grew into a fit of hysterics as Craig’s eyes crinkled into a gleeful expression and he put a hand over his chest. Without knowing why Tweek began to laugh as well. He felt a bit sad, thinking that Craig was laughing at him, but he realized how silly it must have looked for the pick to fall on him, and reasoned that he would have laughed too.

For a good minute the two were taken by a fit of giggles and wheezing as they gasped for breath. Tweek set the guitar aside and covered his mouth, watching Craig slowly stop laughing and speak.

“S-Sorry!” he said, coughing, a grin on his face, “Th-the face you made was really cute I couldn’t help myself.”

Tweeks smile vanished. This wasn’t the first time Craig called him cute, and just like the other times it made his heart skip a beat, then he smiled lightly. “I was surprised.” He said honestly, “It scared me a bit.”

“That’s okay.” Craig said, getting to his feet, ‘Come on, I want to try something.” He offered his hands to Tweek, who instantly took it and allowed Craig to pull him to his feet, their hands lingering together for a moment before Craig walked to the base of the oak and beckoned Tweek closer.

“What are you doing?” Tweek asked nervously.

“I’m going to teach you to climb a tree.” Craig said, putting a hand over the bark and looking up at it confidently.

“Ah! N-No you’re not!” Tweek exclaimed, backing up a few feet. Craig smirked.

“Oh yes I am.” He said insistently. “Maybe not today, but it’s going to happen. Come here, just…touch the tree, it’ll be okay.”

Tweek didn’t want to touch the tree. It had bark that was going to poke into him. Craig said it would be okay though. Hesitantly Tweek laid his hand near Craig’s and then stood there awkwardly, aware of how close they were to each other.

Craig suddenly moved his hand and grabbed a rise in the trunk that acted as a hand hold. He pulled himself up and Tweek jumped back in surprise. He let out a small yell as Craig carefully raised himself to the lowest branch and sat on it, swinging his legs gently.

“Gah! Get down- you’ll fall!” Tweek cried frantically. Craig smiled gently down at him and shook his head.

“I won’t,” he promised, clutching the branch tightly, “One day I’ll get you up here too.”

“No way man!” Tweek exclaimed, backing away. Craig slid off the branch and landed softly in front of Tweek.

“C’mon.” Craig said, “It’s getting late.” He put a hand on Tweek’s shoulder as he brushed past to pick up the books he had brought. Tweek felt the place where Craig touched him and smiled, then turned and stuffed his guitar into his case slowly. Not because he struggled to place it in the snug fabric, but because Tweek didn’t want to go home.

Being with Craig here was the most fun he had in a long time. He spared a glance to his neighbor as Craig stood, clutching three books to his chest. He saw ‘The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy’ in front of the stack and wondered what another books Craig liked. Tweek himself didn’t read much, he would hold the book too tight, and if he twitched they would often get torn.

“Ready?” Craig asked. Tweek nodded, swinging the guitar into his back, and Craig led the way to the river. He held his hand out for Tweek, who immediately grabbed for it.

They crossed slowly. Tweek saw a few gnats pass his face and twitched his head, trying to get them away. He realized how chilly it had gotten. Of course, at this time of spring it was always cold in Colorado.

Still, Tweek felt a shiver pass his spine as a breeze picked up and carried a rustle through the leaves, making a soft sound that was pleasant to hear. He wondered if the shiver was really from the chill, or if it had something to do with the boy whose hand was curled tightly around his own, and who was looking back at him with that pure smile and bright eyes.


	4. Then He Looked Into My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Craig's a sweetheart, Tweek makes a new friend and suspicious figures arise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks again for all the nice comments! Sorry that this chapter is a bit boring, I wanted to build up some relationships before doing more exciting scenes. But get ready because the chapter after this one is ANGSTY you've been warned.  
> k thanks bye enjoy

_Tick_

Tweek groaned as he tapped his pencil repeatedly against the cold desk he sat at. He bounced it back and forth through is fingers. A soft click as the led hit the wood, a faint thump as the eraser touched it and repeat.

_Tick_

He told himself to stop tapping the pencil. It was probably irritating other students. Tweek looked around and saw not a single person were sparing him even the smallest of glances. Was that good? It meant they weren't bothered by his sounds but what if they had all gone suddenly deaf? What if they were all collectively loosing their hearing and Tweek was the only one in the room who realized it?

_Tick_

Tweek bit his lip and closed his eyes, letting the monotone drone of his calculus teacher relax him bit by bit.

_Tick_

“Gah!” Tweek cried, glaring up at the clock on the wall as it lazily clicked away and caused the annoying sound that tormented him every second of the day. Why couldn’t they have digital clocks? They were easier to read and didn’t annoy anyone.

_Tick_

He tried once again to relax. It was his first day back in school, he had to calm down. He had another two months of this hell before he could be free. Maybe find an apartment like Craig said.

_Tick_

Craig…

Tweek stopped tapping his pencil completely as his thoughts made their way to his peculiar neighbor. Every day of spring break they had returned to what they called ‘their tree’ and each day they learned a little more about each other.

Tweek learned that Craig liked space. He wanted to be an astronomer one day. He liked going camping and he liked his guinea pigs. He liked meeting at the tree and having someone to talk to, and he liked how he convinced Tweek to climb to the very shortest branch of the oak.

But he hated his home life. He hated his father who wouldn’t give him the time of day and hated his mother for not trying to help. He hated the cross that hug above their television and the one that was put over the sink in the bathroom.

Tweek wondered if he hated school. He hadn’t seen Craig all day, even though he was supposed to come in today for his very first day at South Park High. Of course, it was only the fourth class of seven. He had thought maybe he could track down Craig during lunch, but instead found himself sitting in the back of the school with a boy nicknamed Butters and Butters’ friend Kenny. They were nice to him, but Tweek knew it was mostly from sympathy that they agreed to eat with him.

_Tick_

Another groan as the teacher fell silent. Tweek’s head sprang up, why did she stop talking? Did she get hurt? Had she fallen into a state of hypnosis and now the class would have to try to help?

 No, she was just walking to her desk for a tissue. Good. Tweek saw her open her mouth to speak, and was cut off abruptly as the bell rang. Tweek winced as he threw his pencil into his bag and waited for the other kids to leave first so that he wouldn’t get jostled as he exited.

The hallways were a battleground as Tweek slid his way to his US History class, trying to avoid touching anyone and trying even harder to get to his destination as quick as possible.

He found himself brushed against a wall and he hurried down it, reaching a corner and turning, only to abruptly crash into someone. He screamed and toppled backwards, fear flying through his brain as he squeezed his eyes shut, any instinct to spin and catch himself with his hands gone as the overwhelming terror of cracking his head on the hard tile filled him.

He didn’t hit the ground.

Instead a hand wrapped around his wrist. A familiar hand. He opened his eyes and found Craig starring at him wordlessly.

“Craig!” Tweek cried as Craig pulled him upright.

“I feel like we’ve done this before.” Craig said with a raised eyebrow. Tweek smiled as he remembered the first time at the tree, when he had fallen very similarly to this and Craig caught him.

“I think we might have once or twice.” Tweek humored as he squeezed closer to the wall as a huddled crowd surged pass.

“Where you off to?” Craig asked.

“History!” Tweek replied.

“Me too.” Craig said. “Walk me there?”

“U-Uh sure!” Tweek said with a bright grin. He gestured to the direction he was going and Craig headed off, with Tweek in tow, as he hadn’t let his wrist go yet.

Something about Craig made the crowd part and stare. Tweek wasn’t a fool, he knew It was several things that caused this parting, as if the Red Sea had just been approached by Moses.

 Craig was undeniably attractive for one. His sturdy jaw and stoic demeanor was enough to make every single girl as this school swoon. Tweek had to admit even to himself that his friend was good looking.

He was also strangely tall, and towered over most other students. No wonder they moved.

Tweek hated the stares that fell on the two as they walked to class. He hated the whispers of confusion as the spaz walked nearly hand in hand with the new kid. He heard their whispers and felt the judgement close in around him, suffocating him like smoke, as if a black cloud absorbed his senses. He felt his heart thump faster than before in his chest.

They were too loud. There was so many words colliding at once. So many people giving him a nasty eye even though he had done nothing wrong. What did they want!? What had he done to anger them!?

He cried out when Craig stopped walking mid step and looked up, realizing they were at the classroom. Instantly the suffocating and overwhelming sensation of judgement vanished as  Craig released his wrist and smiled softly, then regained his stoic demeanor and gestured for Tweek to walk in first.

Tweek walked to his desk and sat down as Craig approached the teacher to talk. A few moments later he took the always empty seat by Tweek in the near back of the room and slid his backpack off.

“Do-Do you like school so far!?” Tweek exclaimed as people filtered in. Oh God! Here he went again with small talk. Craig shrugged.

“It’s just like any other high school. I already have the gist of who’s who here. Same as my old school. The popular, the nerds, the jocks. Same as any place.”

“And where do you fall in the category of cliques?” Tweek wondered aloud, almost regretting his words.

“I’m the cool loner.” Craig said. “Except without the smoking.” He added, making a motion of raising his hand to his lips to imitate taking a drag from a cigarette.

Tweek let out a laugh at the self-satisfied smile on Craig’s face. “And what am I?” he asked. Craig’s smile slid away and he studied Tweek for a moment.

Why did he hesitate? Did Tweek insult him by asking that? Was Craig going to say something bad? What if he thought Tweek was stupid to ask it?

“The cute dorky boy.” He decided on. Tweek’s heart thumped. Why did Craig keep calling him cute!? This happened almost daily now and Tweek wondered if he just called all his friends cute, or if he actually thought Tweek was attractive.

“O-Oh.” Tweek said, gaze falling to his desk as class started.

Just like his previous class it dragged on with the ticking of the clock. Unlike the other class however Tweek finally had something to do. He studied Craig and took in his appearance. He still had on the hat from the first day they met, and a light blue hoodie with a NASA logo on it. How suiting for Craig.

His face was plastered with a bored expression as it followed the teacher around the room as he talked about some part of the constitution. Tweek wondered if Craig was actually listening or not.

As class slowly groaned by Tweek began to tap his pencil again. The clicking caught Craig’s attention and Tweek froze as his gaze landed on him. The pencil hovered over the desk and Craig reach over, putting his hand on it until Tweek set it on the desk, then Craig reached into his back pack and pulled something out.

“Here.” He breathed softly. Tweek took whatever Craig handed to him and studied it for a few moments. It was a cube with several things on it. A slider, a button, a small wheel that spun.

“What is this!?” Tweek whispered back, terrified of attracting stares.

“A fidget cube. I ordered one online for you, I thought it would help.” Craig replied. Tweek stared for a moment then looked at the cube in his hands, which fit nicely in his palm. He played with it for a moment, rolling a small sphere on one side between his fingers and looking up to listen to the teacher, his hands occupied.

Craig had bought something just for him? Used his personal money on Tweek? Why?

Tweek let out a small cry as the question why came back. He asked himself this almost every day he spent with Craig yet he still couldn’t piece together why he wanted to spend time together.

Tweek wasn’t going to complain that Craig befriended him. Quite opposite in fact. He had been happier these past two weeks than anything.

He would eagerly wait for work to end so he could race to the river, where Craig would be waiting for him to cross. Every day at 5:00 exactly they would be found under the tree, talking, playing music, reading.

Tweek was starting to like climbing the oak tree. It was still scary, but he liked how Craig held his hand whenever they were in it, and how his reassuring words would fill Tweek with confidence that he didn’t know he had.

Before he knew it class was beginning to wrap up. The teacher didn’t really teach much, as it was their first day back, but still Tweek felt overwhelmed.

“What’s your next class?” Craig asked as the bell rung.

“Ah- English! Then Art!” Tweek exclaimed. Craig frowned.

“I don’t have either of those. Want to meet at the tree after school?” he asked, packing his notebook up.

“I-I can’t…” Tweek said, his face also dropping into a forlorn expression. “I have work until six.”

“Oh.” Craig said, then shrugged. “Tomorrow?”

“N-No.” Tweek said sadly. “I work every weekday till six and weekends till four.”

“And they don’t pay you? Unbelievable.” Craig said, looking angry again. Tweek winced, and wished Craig wouldn’t be so cross.

Seeming to realize how sad Tweek was Craig motioned for him to follow as he left the room. Tweek hurried after him, thermos in one hand and his cube in the other. “Did I do something wrong!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“No!” Craig said quickly, looking around and pulling Tweek away from the crowd. “No, it’s just, your parents they…they need to be paying you for your work. You’re doing a seven-day week while managing school and all you get is the tips? That’s not okay Tweek.”

“But…” Tweek trailed off. “I don’t…I-I’m sorry…”

Craig looked confused then shook his head. “No, there’s no reason for you to be sorry. Just- uhg. One day you’re going to get away from them okay?”

“O-Okay.” Tweek said, startled at how passionate Craig suddenly got. His hands reached up and placed themselves on Tweek’s shoulders.

“I’ll see you tomorrow okay? This weekend we’ll go back to the tree and hang.”

“Okay!” Tweek exclaimed, perking up. “Promise?”

As soon as the words left this mouth he wanted to snatch them back. Promise? What was he 12? Craig was going to think he was childish, that he was immature. He would want to leave him friendless and ashamed!

“Promise.” Craig said, a soft smile crossing his face.

 

* * *

 

“Tweek wait up!” a voice called. Tweek spun around, catching the strap of his bag tightly as he wondered who was calling for him.

He saw Butters Scotch running up and relaxed. Butters was nice, he wouldn’t hurt Tweek.

“O-Oh! Ah! Hi, Butters!” Tweek cried, offering up a smile as the other caught up to him before Tweek had made it too far from school. Tweek usually liked to hurry from school as fast as possible, and given that it was now Friday he was even more eager to leave.

“I wanted to as if you wanted to walk home together?” Butters asked, looking nervous.

“W-what?” Tweek asked. Sure, Butters lived close to him, but they had never walked home together before. “Why?”

“Oh- well you see I usually walk with Kenny but he had to go get his sister from school early…so he’s not here.” Butters said, smiling.

“Why can’t you walk alone?!” Tweek asked. He felt weird that Butters was suddenly asking to spend time together. Was this a trick of some sort? Butter’s used to be friends with Cartmen and them, was this a trap on his behalf?

“I…I’m sorry, did I offend you?” Butter’s asked. His face dropped drastically and Tweek instantly felt bad.

“N-No!” Tweek said quickly, reaching to pull on some of his hair as it bew in the oddly harsh wind. “I just haven’t ever walked home with you! Is there something- Gah! - something else wrong!?”

Butters looked around for a moment, then looked back at Tweek. He looked small and fearful, despite being an inch or two taller than Tweek. He stepped closer and whispered to him.

“Lately I’ve been noticing some shady fellas around my walk home. I asked Kenny to walk me home since he’s not scared of anything right? But with him gone I’m nervous.”

“Shady!?” Tweek exclaimed. “Ah! You live across from me! What if they attack me!?”

“You can walk with us from now on if you want!” Butter’s said. Tweek shook his head, suddenly remembering something.

“I-I’m sorry Butters, but I’m actually going to work anyway…I…I could see if my parents will be okay with me being late!? Or Ah! You can come with me? I work for two hours, then we can go home together!?”

Butters perked up. “Well gee! That sounds nice actually! I wouldn’t mind some hot chocolate, it sure is cold.”

“Okay! Ah- come on?” Tweek said, walking towards the coffee shop. He decided he liked Butters.

As they walked to the coffee shop Tweek staggered a bit in the wind. It had gotten unsettling chilly today. Though it had been a lovely morning there were rumors of snow tonight, which Tweek didn’t mind, as cold usually didn’t affect him. He just hated his shoes getting wet with slush. What if they got his feet infected? What if the water carried a terrible bacteria that could seriously damage him!?

He pushed the thoughts from his mind and let out a small groan, biting on his thumb as he walked a few steps ahead of him companion, who was giving Tweek a slightly concerned look.

Once there Tweek hugged his mother good bye as she and his father left to get dinner, leaving him alone in the shop with Butters, as there were no other customers at the time. Tweek enjoyed working alone. He could make the coffee how he liked, without the constant pressure of his parents watching from over his shoulder, telling him it was wrong no matter how he made it.

“So, they just leave you alone?” Butters asked, taking a seat near the counter and looking at Tweek as he slid on an apron and set a headband into his hair to keep it away from his eyes.

“Yeah!” Tweek exclaimed. “I-god! -I’ve been doing this for years s-so yeah.”

“Well I think that’s pretty neat.” Butters said brightly. Tweek nodded and made himself a small latte, then brewed up a mocha for Butters.

“H-Here!” he said, sliding the fished drink over a minute later. Butters grabbed it in confusion.

“Uh- how much do I owe ya?” he asked with worry. “And what is it?”

“It’s a mocha!” Tweek said, sitting across from the other. “It’s coffee with chocolate in it. I know you said hot chocolate, but you seem kind of tired! So, I thought coffee?! And it’s on the house, don’t worry!”

“Oh gee, my parents say coffee will make me too wild.” Butters said uncertainly. “They say I’m already to crazy, I don’t need caffeine.”

“Y-You? Crazy?” Tweek asked, nearly choking on his own drink. “But you’re really a calm person!”

“Kenny says so too.” Butters said with a sigh. He gave the drink a determined look then took a drink, his eyes crinkling a bit. Tweek noticed one of his eyes contained a faint but wide scar over it. He wondered what happened, but didn’t know if now was the right time. He was also in a way afraid of the answer. Had Butter’s eye been taken out and replaced with a camera? Was someone from the government watching him right now?!

“Y-You spend a lot of time with Kenny.” Tweek stated. He wasn’t sure why, but the observation seemed relevant. Butter’s looked away and nodded.

“I do.” He said softly, then brightened. “Tweek this drink is really good, thank you for making it!”

“It’s nothing!” Tweek said quickly, feeling pleased that Butter’s enjoyed it. Butter’s pulled his phone from his pocket and began texting.

“Kenny says his sisters sick. Poor Karen, hope she feels better soon!” he said with pure concern in his voice. Tweek smiled again and got up as a few people came in. He left to take their orders, leaving Butters to scroll through his phone in silence.

They ordered a few coffees to go, for which Tweek was grateful. Usually he preferred people to drink here, as it would mean he wasn’t completely alone, but with Butters here he didn’t have to worry about someone coming in to rob them.

As he heated up the milk his hand touched the nozzle and he hissed in pain as a red mark instantly appeared. Nevertheless, he finished the drinks and handed them off as quickly as possible.

Once they were gone he retrieved the stash of band aids that had been put there specifically for him. The amount of times he had burned himself, got cut while slicing cakes, tripped over a chair or ran into a corner of the counter amounted to too high to tally and left the Tweaks with no option but to provide their son with a constant supply of band aids.

“Kenny says he’s chatting with the new kid and he’s totally weird.” Butters said with a laugh. Tweek looked up at him and frowned.

“Craig?” He asked, sliding over to sit down with him once more.

“Yeah that’s the one!” Butters said. “He met him on his way to work. Craig was just wandering around and Kenny thought he was lost. You know him?”

“Y-Yeah. We’re…friends.” Tweek said, looking down at his lap and smiling softly.

“Really? Kenny said he’s totally anti-social. They have their English class together and he doesn’t ever talk to anyone even though they have a group project. How did you end up friends?”

“We’re neighbors.” Tweek said quickly. “C-Craig was really friendly to me and it just kind of happened!”

Was that weird? Was Butters going to think it was strange? ‘It just kind of happened’ isn’t exactly the most detailed explanation ever. Butters must think he was weird. Well, weirder than he already thought at least.

“Well that’s neat.” Butters said, ‘I’m glad you have a new friend!”

“H-He’s my- Ah! - He’s my only friend…” Tweek said, fidgeting with his hands. He got up and retrieved the fidget cube from his bag and payed with it instead, leavening on the counter.

“What? No.” Butters said with a laugh. “I’m your friend Tweek!”

“Y-You are?!” Tweek exclaimed. He was!? This was the longest conversation he and Butters have ever had, including the times they sat at lunch together! Did that make them friends?

“Well sure!” Butters said brightly. “Ken and I like ya! You’re really nice and fun to be around!”

“I am!?” Tweek cried, nearly dropping his fidget cube. “Oh god! That’s a ton of pressure. I don’t now if I can have handle three friends! Are you sure you’re not messing with me!? Is this a trick!?”

“No.” Butters said, stifling a laugh. “I swear. We really like you! You never judge us for being…ourselves.”

“What do you mean?!” Tweek exclaimed, looking worriedly at him. “Why would I judge you?”

“Well, a lot of folks at school think it’s werd that we’re together…” Butters said softly. “But Ken and I both know that you’ve never said anything against us so…”

“Wait…” Tweek said, gears grinding in his head. “What! You two are a thing!? I had no idea!”

Butters stared at him for a moment, his mouth slightly agape.

“Wh- how didn’t you know? We hold hands and kiss all the time.”

“I don’t watch people kiss! And friends can hold hands! I thought you were just like…super best friends!” Tweek exclaimed, feeling foolish. “How long h-have you!?”

“A few months!” Butters said with a laugh. “Tweek you are so cute, you know that?”

“What!? What do you mean!?” Tweek cried, sitting with Butters.

“Like, an innocent cute. I-I’m not like hitting on you I swear. You don’t think Kenny and I are weird right?”

“Oh god! No!” Tweek said, clutching his shirt. “No I don’t care! As long as you’re happy!”

“Oh good.” Butters said. He was still laughing a bit and Tweek felt his cheeks heat up. How did he not figure out that they were a couple? Sure they hung out a lot, and spent time together outside of school. Tweek had seen them at dinner together too…In fact, the more he thought about it, the more foolish he felt.

“I can’t believe I didn’t know…” Tweek said, setting his hands on his face and leaning down to the table, groaning. “God! I’m so fucking stupid!”

“Tweek it’s okay,” Butters said, looking worried. “You’re not stupid. I think it’s sweet. This is what I meant by innocently cute.”

“Gah!” Tweek cried, gripping his hair and banging his head on the table.

“Tweek stop.” Butters said quickly, reaching out and pacing his hand between the table and Tweek’s forehead. “Look at me.”

Tweek did, biting his lip and worried that Butters was cross with him. How coud he not be? After all a relationship is serious, and for it to be overlooked….didn’t he feel at least a bit offended?

“There you go!” Butters said “Hey, you know, you have a really cute face too.”

Tweek blinked. “Why do people keep calling me cute!?” he exclaimed, sitting up straig and tugging on one end of his hair as his elbow came up to rest on the table. “First Craig, now you!”

“Craig called you cute?” Butters asked, sounding utterly surprised.

“Several times!” Tweek squeaked, “It’s so confusing!”

“Are…Tweek are you gay?” Butters asked in a low tone.

“W-What? I-“Tweek cut off as the door opened and their little bell chimed. He got to his feet instantly and went to greet the customer. “Welcome! Oh- Craig- Hi!” Tweek exclaimed as his friend walked through the door.

“Hey Tweek.” Craig said, walking over with a small smile on his face as Butters watched.

“W-What are you doing here?” Tweek asked, returning the smile while heartedly. “I thought you went home.”

“I thought you’d like company.” Craig said, sliding his hands into his pockets. “I was gonna come sooner but I was talking to someone.”

“Kenny.” Tweek said, with a nod. “B-Butters told me!” Craig looked over to Butters who smiled and offered a wave.

“How did you know?” Craig asked, his smile sliding off at the confrontation of a new person.

“Gee, well, Kenny texted me he was chatting with the new kid!” Butters said, a little bit of worry etched into his face.

“Oh cool.” Craig said. “Anyway, Tweek, I thought we could walk home together? You only have like an hour left of work right?”

“Y-Yeah!” Tweek said brightly, his smiled forming into a grin as Craig returned his glance to meet Tweek’s gaze. “Oh- I promised Butter’s I’d wallk him home! He llives r-right across from me!”

“Oh, okay.” Craig said, looking a little crestfallen. “Do you normally walk home together? If I knew I’d have come to meet you both earlier in the week too.”

“Aw shucks, that’s sweet of you!” Butters said with a bright smile. Craig walked over and sat at the table with Butters as Tweek resumed his seat as well. “This is the first time though. I’ve noticed some real creepy people around my house and Kenny usually walks me…but he was busy so I asked Tweek.” He explained.

As the door opened again Tweek got up to serve the customer. Butter’s and Craig kept talking and when the new customer took a seat with to wait for her drink, and Tweek found himself stealing glances at them. He hadn’t really seen Craig interact with anyone else. He seemed reserved and stiff, as if this wasn’t a natural state for him.

It was odd, thought Tweek as he pumped some caramel syrup into a mug. When he and Craig were at their tree he was so relaxed. Craig would laugh, smile and fool around as casual as could be. He would keep climbing the oak, and urge Tweek higher with a hand extended and a grin on his lips. So welcoming and warm. Yet here he was with his arm swung over the back of his chair tensely, as if trying to look careless but failing. Butters was smiling as he normally was, and seemed eager to talk to him, but Craig just didn’t seem to be reciprocating the excitement.

After steaming milk tweek added espresso and poured it in, creating a swirl leaf with the foam. He set the mug on a coaster and slid it on the counter.

“Here’s your drink miss.” Tweek said. The customer looked up and walked over.

“I needed this to go.” She said, looking tired and irritated. Tweek bit his lip. Did she already say that?!

“O-Oh! Oh god I’m sorry!” Tweek exclaimed, pulling it back over and grabbing a to go cup instead.

He was such an idiot. She had probably stated it loud and clear, and Tweek had still ignored it. He trembled as he poured the drink into the cup and secured a lid on it.

“Thanks.” The woman said in a flat tone, nearly ripping it from his grasp and marching out the door. Tweek groaned and leaned over the counter, pulling at his hair and planting his face into the cold marble. Idiot. This is why mom and dad hate leaving you alone. You mess up orders all the time. Now you wasted a mug and you’ll have to clean it, which will waste soap and water. Good job.

Tweek felt his scalp begin to ache as he pulled a few strands out. Then suddenly there were soft hands over his. Tweek looked up abruptly and saw Craig leaning over him. Tweek closed his eyes and nodded.

Craig was helping him stop his bad habits when he was frustrated. No pulling your hair, scratching your face, biting your hand. Doing it won’t help and it’s better to try to calm down and try to find your happy place. Right.

“You okay?” Craig asked as Tweek straightened up and cast his glance upwards, taking in deep breaths.

He nodded after a moment and Craig offered a smile.

As usual when Craig smiled Tweek felt the urge to also grin rise inside. He liked Craig’s smile. He had perfect teeth and Tweek had the feeling that it was probably from years of braces. He likes the thought of Craig with braces. He would be cute, childish even. Nothing like the grown up looking teen that stood before him now.

“I’m good!” Tweek said  brightly. He turned around and started another drink as Craig went back over to Butters who looked concerned but curious at the interaction.

In a few moments Tweek sat with them again and offered the new drink to Craig, who looked happy as he took it. They got into a conversation about school, but before they knew it Tweek’s parents had returned, signaling his shift was over.

“See you tonight son.” His father said. “Oh Craig my boy! How’s it going? Any plans this weekend?”

“Afternoon, Sir.” Craig answered dutifully, though he seemed a bit hostle. “Might go camping this weekend actually. Take my truck and find a nice spot.”

“That’s nice.” Mr. Tweek said. “Tweek why don’t you ever go camping? Get outside, go fishing. Something outdoorsy?”

“Oh god!” Tweek cried, grabbing his thermos and filling it with coffee before he had to leave. “That’s a lot of pressure! What if a bear attacks!? There’s nothing stopping a murderer from ripping open a tent and killing me in my sleep!”

“That’s nice son.” Mr Tweek said.

Tweek cast his glance downwards and trudged for the door, remembering at he last second to make sure Butters and Craig were with him. They were and he left quickly.

“You said there were creepy people?” Craig asked as they walked down the street. Butters looked at him and nodded nervously.

“Yeah. I kept seeing the same three men. Really tall folks and always drunk. They never did anything but I was too worried to go alone.”

“Hmm.” Craig said, looking around as they walked a block in silence, given the occasional cried from Tweek as the wind picked up.

As they rounded a block into the residential part of town Tweek found himself looking around anxiously as well. He walked alone every night after work and had never noticed strange men. Of course he tried not to look at anything. Ignore your surroundings, get home as quick as possible. Nothing bad could happen if you can’t see it after all.

Craig placed himself on the edge of the group, nearest to the trees the outlined much of this neighborhood. Next to him Tweek walked, with Butters on his other side.

Tweek liked walking home with his friends. It was a nice feeling. A safe feeling. 

They all made it home without incident and dropped Butter’s off first, then crossed to get to Tweek’s, where Craig walked him to the front door and Tweek fumbled with his key to open it.

“See you tomorrow at 5?” Craig asked. Tweek beamed at him.

“Of course.” He agreed. Craig nodded and gave a smile as he crossed the lawn for his own house.

Tweek watched him open his front door and turn, waving to the other before both disappeared into their homes.


	5. Lord Knows It Was My Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tweek learns something about Craig that he tried to keep secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter, it was hard to write. Next update will probably be in a while as up till this point I had all the chapters pre written and planned, but now I don't. I have my vague outline of the next 5 or so chapters and that's it.   
> K thanks bye enjoy!!
> 
> Oh wait, a little warning for some heavy topics so kinda SPOILER. Abuse and homophobia in this chapter.

 

“Six more weeks, that’s all.” Craig groaned, leaning back against the tree on a branch above Tweek and splaying out. Tweek looked up at him and smiled from where he sat on the first branch with his back firmly against the trunk.

“You’re really ready to just go, huh?” Tweek asked.

“I really am.” Craig agreed. “Just, fuck this you know? Once school's done I'm out.”

“I know.” Tweek said with a smile. He looked back down at his guitar and strummed a few chords as they lapsed into a silence.

The Tuckers had been in town about a month and a half at this point. Even being so, Tweek could tell that Craig didn’t enjoy South Park much. Given how eager he was to leave.

“Hey!” Tweek cried suddenly. “Oh god! Your birthday is this week isn’t it!?!”

Craig laughed and peered past his book down at the blonde. “Yeah. It’s on Friday.”

“D-Do you want to do anything!?” Tweek exclaimed, his mind wracking to try to think of something nice for his friend.

“Nah.” Craig said quickly. “My family doesn’t make birthdays a huge deal. Well except my grandma on moms side. She always sends me money and a really long letter, but other than that we pretty much stopped celebrating when I got into high school.”

“We can do something if you’d like?” Tweek offered. “Kenny and Butters would like that too I’m sure!”

Oddly, they had gotten to be close with the couple in the past two weeks. Butters was incredibly sweet and Kenny always knew how to make them laugh. And though they would sit together at school neither Tweek nor Craig had wanted to show them their tree. It felt personal and secretive, as if it were something private that they could relish only for themselves when in reality anyone could stumble upon this place

It was a rather warm afternoon in Colorado. Tweek was worried about bug bites from zika virus carrying mosquitoes, but Craig assured him it was impossible. Craig was good at calming Tweek down.

“That’d…be nice.” Craig was softly. “I mean, something with us would be cool.”

“Anything in mind that you want to do?” Tweek asked, looking back up at him and admiring the way the later afternoon sun illuminated the other. It made his whole form light up as it he himself were glowing. Quite lovely as a matter of fact.

“Well…how about we go camping?” Craig asked. Tweek frowned.

“I don’t now man! There’s too many dangers! We could die!” Tweek exclaimed, reaching up and pulling at his hair. Craig leaned down and paced a hand on Tweek’s head, startling him and forcing him to stop the ceaseless yanking on his blonde locks.

“It would just be here.” Craig offered. “I’ll bring a tent and some food and we’ll just chill and shit.”

“O-Oh!” Tweek exclaimed. He thought about it for a moment as he looked back down. He did feel safe here. And what was more he felt safe with Craig around. It wasn’t like they had even seen any one else remotely close to their spot, so the fear of a murderer stumbling upon them wasn’t that high. Aliens could get to them though. Aliens always knew where you were.

Despite thinking he shouldn’t, Tweek agreed and went home that night feeling nervous, but a little excited for camping as well. He would be alone with Craig. With Craig and his eyes. His lovely and calming eyes. Tweek hadn’t gotten over them yet.

Maybe he never would.

 

* * *

 

That night he sat on his bed reading off some sheet music of a song he had heard Craig listen to. He thought it would be a nice surprise to play it for him this weekend.

Would Craig think that was weird? “Ah!” Tweek cried at the sudden thought. Craig would definitely think Tweek was strange for doing that. Then again, he seemed to enjoy the music Tweek played for him.

Why did Craig choose him? Friends have never been easy for Tweek and yet here he was with not one, not two, but three friends he could rely on.

Yes, Kenny and Butters had been nothing but kind and enjoyable to spend time with. They genuinely seemed to enjoy Tweek’s company just like Craig did.

Well maybe not just like Craig. Something about his neighbor still confused Tweek. He was so friendly to Tweek and no one else. He wouldn’t complain about whatever Tweek wanted to do, and never was short with him like others tended to be.

Tweek opened his window and leaned on the window sill to overlook the Tucker’s house, and behind them the field that led, eventually, to the woods that they called theirs. Despite it being nearly midnight there were several lights on in the Tucker household. Tweek hoped Craig was having a good nights sleep. He seemed often like he needed it.

Though Tweek wasn’t going to tell him, he was worried about Craig’s life. He knew how miserable his friend was with his parents, and knew how terrible they made him feel. He really hoped that after school Craig would leave, just like he wanted. He can leave this town and go do great things.

And leave Tweek here.

It made him sad when Craig talked about leaving as if it was the best thing in the world and the only thing to look forward to. All he wanted to his freedom. Tweek understood this. At times he too wished to leave. But he would never be able to. His parents needed him here. ‘You can’t just abandon us, after all the years we’ve spent on you’ his mother would say when he spoke of moving out after school. ‘Don’t be so ungrateful’ his father would put in.

Would Craig still leave, knowing that he was taking with him the best friendship Tweek ever had?

Would he leave Tweek alone?

Something made Tweek think not. Then he remembered how Craig looked happy when he talked of leaving. A faraway look would appear in the blue eyes that captivated Tweek every time they met his. A faint smile would appear on his face as if he was envisioning something that filled him with great joy.

The more he thought about it, the more Tweek wanted Craig to leave, despite meaning he would loose a friend. Craig deserved happiness.

A soft wind blew through the window and Tweek was surprised to find that he was chewing on his hand once again. It was a habit he had nearly kicked at this point. Craig always would grab his hand softly and pull it away from his mouth, shaking his head slightly. 'Don't hurt yourself if you're frustrated. It won't help.' he would say. Every touch would leave Tweek shaking slightly and make him feel nervous, yet entirely comfortable.

“Fuck off then!”

Tweek let out a cry as a yell shook him from his own mind. He focused his attention the source of the sound and saw that none other than Craig had all but ran through the backdoor of his house.

“C-Criag?” Tweek said loudly. Craig didn’t appear to hear him.

He seemed mad. No. Beyond mad. An anger that Tweek had never seen on him before filled every movement that Craig made. He stomped around the yard, mumbling something loud enough for Tweek to hear though not make out the words.

As he watched Craig ripped off his hat and threw it to the ground, then grabbed his hair and pulled harshly on his bangs. Tweek bit his lip, not knowing if he should intervene.

Craig fumed and Tweek noticed he was wearing his pajamas. What had happened to make him so mad? Who had he yelled at for that matter?

Craig stood still for a moment, and raised a hand to his mouth, and rubbed his jaw. Then he sighed and walked away from the house to the field. Tweek gasped and leaned out the window, knowing that Craig was most likely going to their tree.

He flew back from the window and rolled off his bed, grabbing his flannel as he went, and stumbled downstairs, shoving boots onto his feet without bothering to tie them. He did a haphazard job of buttoning his flannel as he raced out the door and to the field as well, hoping to catch Craig before he stormed too far away.

The cold night air hit him instantly, and Tweek knew he wasn't dressed properly for the chill. He tripped over his own shoe laces several time as he burst into the field and saw Craig’s retreating figure. He called out to him with no avail and watched helplessly as Craig's form got smaller and smaller the further away it got.

The night was eerily still and Tweek felt fear for a moment knowing that anything could be out in this field, watching and waiting for a lonely target before pouncing.

“Craig!” He cried, flailing his arms to keep his balance as he stumbled once again. Craig didn’t hear him, and within a minute of running he vanished into the woods, leaving Tweek little choice but to follow after him.

He didn’t know what compelled him to run out into the late spring night. Craig meant a lot to him, and if Tweek could help in any way to heal the hurt he was feeling, then by god he was going to do it.

He could hear cicadas chirping away and felt the long grass strands rip and get stuck in his own pajama pants as he ran through the field. It didn’t matter right now, he just needed to make sure Craig was going to be okay.

Once Tweek entered the woods he slowed down a bit and caught his breath.

If anything the woods were even prettier at night. Though he could see very little but that which he did see was bathed in the soft glowing light of the moon and stars that shone overhead. The thought that light had traveled millions and billions of miles through space just to land here and light up a leaf or get caught in the fluttering wing of an owl was beautiful. It seemed right. That’s what Craig told him at least.

Tweek didn’t see any sign of Craig as he walked through the trees, jumped over roots and ducked under low branches until he reached the fallen log that stretched across the river.

For a moment Tweek looked at it with fear, then he clenched his jaw and looked ahead. Craig was hurting somewhere on the other side of this log and Tweek needed to find him whatever it took.

He set a foot on the log and tried to remember how he crossed countless times before. Warm hands would hold his and his eyes would be set on Craig. He thought of these things as he slowly slid one foot in front of the other. He was too scared to get lower to the water and crawl along it, even if the reasonable part of his mind told him that would be the smartest way to cross.

He was doing it

He was crossing the fallen tree bridge

Tweek smiled widely as he realized this. He felt a swell of pride. Craig would be so happy to hear this!

However all the joy was gone in an instant as Tweek felt his shoelace catch. His breath hitched in his throat and he looked down, struggling to make ends meet in the night. He could tell one of his laces was tangled in the mess of twigs that protruded from the trunk but he couldn't tell where or how.

He was going to fall in! He would trip if he pulled, but he couldn’t stay here frozen all night. He wished he had brought a flashlight.

Holding his breath for a moment Tweek pulled lightly and felt his foot move very little. Should he leave his shoe here and risk splinters in his foot that would then make very step for the next few days irritable? Was it better to just stayhere?!

“”Oh god!” Tweek cried, hand instantly at his smouth to clamp down as a whimper excaped his throat. He pulled again and felt his breathing pick up as he was still restricted.

He had to calm down, he knew it. He knew he was overreacting. But so much was happening that all his senses felt very cloudy. Without really knowing what he was doing Tweek opened his mouth and yelled.

“Craig!” he called in a high pitched voice. “Craig help!”

He returned to biting his hand and slowly leaned down, trying to keep his center of gravity low. “Craig…” he whimpered as his hand left his mouth and trembling fingers fiddled with the shoe laces.

Thinking he had managed to untangle himself Tweek stood and took a step. He was till stuck, but this time he had moved forward with such force that he stumbled. He saw himself fall towards the water for a moment.

Suspended in the air he accepted that he was about to either fall onto the log, or into the icy creek below. The water swirled in his vision as he got closer to it and a strangled cry left his throat. 

Then he was grabbed. His wrist was secured and he was pulled forward with such force as to rip his foot from his boot and send him sprawling forward. He felt an embrace around him.  A hand planted itself on the back of his hair and his face was pulled into a soft surface.

Then he hit the ground. Rather, he hit whatever cushioned him from the ground.

After a shaky moment he felt the arms relax and he looked up to see Craig groaning. He looked away from Tweek for a moment as he caught the breath that surely left his body at the moment of impact.

“Are you okay?” Craig asked in a crackling voice, his arms coming to wrap around Tweeks waist.

Tweek was hyper aware of the hands touching his waist and hovering over his hips. No one had touched him there before, and it was strange for someone else's hands to be there. But he opened his mouth .

“I-I saw you run off! I-I didn’t want you to be alone!” Tweek exclaimed.

He was also aware that he was lying on Craig. Their legs tangled together, chests pressed up against each other. Craig sat up and moved Tweek back a little then rubbed his face, leaving his hand on his cheek and propping his elbow in his knee.

“I didn’t ask that. I asked if you were okay.” He said. Tweek groaned and pulled his hair.

“I-I’m fine!” He squeaked. “Are you?! I saw you were upset! I saw you run off!”

Craig looked away again but reached out and pulled Tweek's hand from his hair, then stood up, leaving Tweek on the ground to look up at him. He looked back at Tweek and in the darkness he could barely make out that Craig's mouth contorted into what seemed like an expression of pain before returning his glance elsewhere. Tweek got up and brushed himself off.

“Craig, you can t-talk to me.” He said in as gently a voice as he could muster. “Y-You listen to my problems! I can do the same!”

“No.” Craig said quickly, walking off a few paces and turning his back to Tweek. He leaned pver and pulled Tweek’s shoe from the gnarled twigs and untangled it, then handed it to him. Tweek put it on then frowned and grabbed his own arms, almost hugging himself as he walked up to Craig.

Without a word spoken they walked to their oak. In the clearing they had better light and could actually make out details.

Specs of cotton floated in and out of vision and above them a nearly full moon shone down. A blue tinted light illuminated the great oak in all it’s glory. Each and every branch was lit up in an array of colors unknown to the daylight. It was almost glowing in the night.

Craig approached the tree and put a hand against it. Slowly Tweek walked over and stood with him, looking up at the oak and planting a smile on his face.

“Tell me what happened.” Tweek said softly. Craig looked away from Tweek yet again and sighed.

“You don’t need my problems.” He muttered. Tweek could make out a strained tone of voice. He was almost certain that Craig was bursting to talk to someone, but his own pride was stopping him. 

“D-don’t act all tough with me, Craig.” Tweek insisted, reaching up and placing a gentle hand on Craig’s shoulder. He placed himself between the tree trunk and Craig's chest to face him and Craig grimaced, then he turned to look at Tweek and the later gasped.

The right side of Craig’s face was covered in a large forming bruise, and his eye was almost swollen shut. It was all clear now that they could see each other in the light. Tweek covered his own mouth to stifle any more noise and Craig frowned.

“Wh-Who hit you!?” Tweek cried out abruptly, starling them both. Craig met his gaze and didn’t speak. For a moment there was a silence only broken to Tweek by the sound of his own pounding heart and the angry thoughts flooding his mind. When Craig raised his arms Tweek thought he was going to turn and walk away from him. Instead he grabbed Tweek quite suddenly into a tight hug.

Tweek let out a small cry but hugged him back tightly, feeling Craig press him into the trunk of the tree. His hands wound up in Craig’s hair, pulling him into the crook of his neck comfortingly and careful not to hurt the bruises any more.

After a few moments Tweek became aware that Craig was crying. Small, shuddering and quiet sobs escaped him and Tweek hugged him tighter, rage boiling inside his gut at whoever caused Craig such suffering.

Though they knew each other for only a little over a month Tweek could tell that Craig wasn’t someone who easily cried. Yet here he was, clinging onto Tweek as if his life depended on it, his fingers bunched up parts of Tweek’s coat and he held on with shaking hands. Tweek leaned against Craig and gently massaged his hair, making small ‘shh’ sounds in an effort to calm him down. The small noises of pain Craig uttered broke Tweek's heart. They were so small and so full of hurt that Tweek felt his words catch in his throat as he choked back a sob as well. He rubbed small circles on the back of Craig's head and then slowly slid his arms down to wrap around Craig's neck and pull him flush against Tweek. 

Craig leaned forward and Tweek relaxed against the tree, closing his eyes and leaning his head on Craig’s shoulder, uttering words of comfort into his ear. Slowly Craig's sobs subsided and he turned his head away from Tweek to breath in the chilly air. The wind blew around them and branches rustled overhead, leaving a few weak leaves to fall gently to the ground where they joined the hundreds of others that had been long since dead.

“I…I can’t wait to leave my parent’s house.” Craig muttered after what seemed like an eternity of softened crying. Tweek pulled back and reached up to gently pull Craig’s face to meet his eyes.

“Did you dad hit you, Craig?” Tweek asked. Craig’s lip quivered and he tried to look away, but Tweek’s hands held him tight. For a moment Tweek noticed he wasn’t trembling as he normally did, and he hadn’t stuttered with the words he spoke.

“Yes.” Craig breathed out finally. Tweek’s fingers curled a little and then traced the forming bruise on Craig's cheek. He felt like he wanted to cry as well, but Craig needed his comfort right now, and that knowledge was enough to keep him going.

“How long has this been going on?” Tweek asked next, pleading mentally for the words ‘this is the first time’ to leave Craig’s mouth.

“Since…since about sixth grade…” Craig said in a low and deep voice. He still had his hands wrapped around Tweek up until now, when he retracted them and hugged his own torso, looking small and insecure. It was an attitude Tweek hadn’t seen or ever thought to see Craig have.

“Why haven’t you gone to the police?” Tweek basked gently. He didn't want to press Craig too much. He didn't know how to act in this situation.

“I…can’t.” Craig said, looking anywhere but at Tweek now that he had dropped his hands. “They would take my sister away…I can’t let her be in foster care.”

“What if they hurt her though?” Tweek reasoned gently. “Craig, foster care is better than being beat.”

“We don’t know that!” Craig exclaimed, his gaze snapping to Tweek’s. “She could be sent to people who would hurt her! Besides…my parents would never touch her. She’s their angel. It’s just me. I’m the disgrace, Tweek! I-I’m too-god damn it! I’m not what they wanted in a child! I’m not smart or artistic! I’m not religious and I’m not nice! They want to forget about me and raise Tricia as if she’s the only kid they ever had!”

“Craig look at me!” Tweek cried loudly to interrupt him before Craig began to panic. Their eyes met and both reflected a deep sorrow that they couldn't begin to put into words. “Craig you are everything they aren’t. That’s a wonderful thing.”

“No, it’s not. They…they-“

“They are awful.” Tweek said quickly. “They hurt their only son. Almost 18 years ago they had a baby who they swore to love and protect and they hurt him! Craig, maybe you aren’t religious. Maybe you’re not artistic or you don’t have perfect grades. Maybe you don’t show how nice you can be to strangers but I know you. I…I know you better than I’ve ever known anyone before. And if there’s anything I know about you it’s that you’re a genius in your own way. You know so much about so many things and grades on a paper aren’t something that can dictate how smart you really are. You don’t need to ace geometry to be smart. You don’t have to be Picasso to be artistic! You don't have to struggle to be something you're not just because you're not what your parents want! You’re you….and that’s enough.”

“Tweek…I-“

“And if they don’t think you’re enough then fuck them! You’re enough for me.”

Craig starred at Tweek for a moment as he panted after his monologue, then sniffed and brought a hand up to his face, wiping his eyes with the sleeve.

“I…” Craig said helplessly trailing off. He reached over and grasped Tweek’s face with both hands and continued to look at him. “I’m enough for you?”

“Of course.” Tweek said, leaning into his hands and covering them with his own. “You’re my best friend Craig. I can’t believe someone would ever be as nice to me as you are.”

Craig was silent for a long time. He slid his hands from Tweek’s face and he placed then on the tree behind the blonde. With a bowed head he moved forward and pressed his forehead against Tweek’s.

Instantly Tweek felt self aware. They were so close. He could feel Craig’s breathing on his face and noticed every muscle in Craig’s head move when he blinked, and licked his lips.

Then night around them was so still. Not a single animal made a noise and the wind had halted, leaving then suspended in this moment of time in which they were pressed together closer together then they had ever been to any other human.

“I…Tweek I…” Craig struggled for words. He sighed and pulled Tweek into a hug. Tweek immediately reciprocated. “I don’t know what to do.”

“If…if you wont’ go to the police then wait till you’re out of school and leave.” Tweek breathed. “You can get away. Leave this stupid poduck town and go do something great with your life. I know you can do great things...”

Craig nodded and pulled away. “Thank you.” Craig said, his hands trailing down Tweek’s arms and grabbing his hands. He pulled them to his chest and took a few deep breaths. “Don’t…don’t’ tell Kenny you’ve seen me cry.” He added, trying to lighten his own mood up. Tweek burst into giggles.

“Your secrets are safe with me.” Tweek said in a soft tone. He held a teasing manner but both of them knew he was serious.

He felt as if it wasn’t real. How was he here holding the boy who had only come into his life a short while ago? Why, for that matter, was he still here instead of kicking Mr. Tuckers ass? How dare he touch his Craig?

Whoa wait, back up, Tweek told himself, your Craig? Craig is his own being, he doesn’t belong to anyone. Not you, not his dad or mom, himself.

“You want to go home?” Tweek asked. Craig shook his head. “Want to come to my house?”

Craig nodded after a moment and Tweek nodded too, letting one of Craig’s hands go and leading him away from the tree.

“Hey, you know what?” Tweek said with a bright tone, looking back at him. Craig met his eyes and tilted his head to the side in confusion as if to say 'what?'. “You look good without your hat. You should let me see your hair more often.”

Craig looked up then reached to touch his hair and offered a smile to Tweek as he blonde turned to lead the way to his house. He was going to make sure Craig was safe tonight. 

No, he was going to make sure Craig was safe tonight, tomorrow, and every day that came after that. 

A new feeling built in Tweek's chest. It felt tight as if a hand that had hold over it started to squeeze harder. He felt ready to burst. He felt...

He felt like he needed to stay with Craig from this point on. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Bet you thought they were gonna kiss. Jokes no. it's sad time right now


	6. Being Good Isn't All That Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tweek wants out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I got art out on chapters 2 and 3 now so if you hadn't seen those, please go take a look! I post the art on my ask blog (Ask-spaceman-and-coffee-cutie) before it goes up here so if you want you can follow that to see when the next update is coming!  
> Thank you again for all the support you guys are giving me!  
> K thanks bye enjoy!

 

The next morning Tweek woke up in confusion. Why was he sweating? Why was it so warm? Why was the bed next to him moving?!

Tweek sprang into a sitting position and looked around in wild confusion for a moment. What was happening? He had never actually woken up after daybreak. Yet due to the bright sun light streaming through his open window he figured out that it was indeed post-morning.

He remembered the night before and a wave of sorrow washed over every ounce of his being.

Casting a glance over at Craig he was surprised to see him peacefully asleep. Tweek remembered inviting him home last night, and knowing his parents wouldn't approve  they snuck into his room to crash.

Initially Craig went to lay on the floor and Tweek stopped him. He almost regretted his choice now, as he found himself pushed against the wall and window while Craig lay nearest to the door. Tweek carefully slid out from the blankets and crawled over Craig, stumbling a bit as he reached the ground and stood.

He threw his arms up into a stretch and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was something he hardly ever did anymore. He was so used to getting the bare minimum amount of sleep, yet today it seemed he had slept till nearly nine.

Tweek looked back at Craig and frowned, pulling a hand up to his shirt and gripping it tightly as if to console his rapidly beating heart. Craig was facing him, his mouth turned ever so slightly downwards and his brows furrowed slightly in his dream.

Tweek knelt down and saw his hand reach out as if it had a mind of its’ own and was separate from his body. He brushed Craig’s hair from his face, fingertips hovering over his friends temple. He had black hair, and as Tweek thought about it he found it odd, seeing as Craig’s father was a red head and his mother was blonde.

Nonetheless Tweek liked Craig’s hair. It was a bit overgrown and shaggy, and also contained a permanent swoop from wearing a hat day in and day out. Tweek brushed the tips down softly then trailed his hand to the purple and yellow bruise that blotted out almost half his face from his jaw to his temple. Tweek assumed it was aching. There was no way it wasn’t hurting.

As his fingers touched Craig’s tan skin his friend mumbled in his sleep and shifted slightly. Tweek jumped back and shot to his feet, not wanting to be caught staring intently at Craig's face if he were to wake up.

Tweek went around his morning routine, getting dressed in the bathroom, getting coffee from the kitchen, then returning to his room for a few minutes of free time. Usually on weekend mornings he liked to put together model rockets and cars, but today he sat at the chair in his room and waited for Craig to wake up. As the clock ticked closer and closer to ten he grew nervous that he would be late for work.

He set about writing a letter. “Oh god…” he mumbled as he searched in vain for a pen. One he found it he scribbled down a note for Craig and left it on the bedside table.

Tweek grabbed his light coat and his thermos then cast a final look at Craig before he left the house to meet his parents at work.

The walk there was slow as thoughts swirled in Tweek’s mind. What were they going to do now? Would Craig feel okay going back to live at his house? Tweek knew his parents wouldn’t let him stay with them after all. But going back to the parents who abused you?

Tweek groaned and clamped his mouth down on his hand, chewing nervously. He could perhaps continue to sneak Craig into his room each night?

“That’s so much pressure!” he burst out, his hand leaving his mouth to grasp at his hair. He clenched his eyes shut for a moment then took a deep breath and let his locks go, opting instead to wring his fingers together as he waited for a crossing light to switch to the walk signal.

From the corner of his eye Tweek saw something move in the nearby trees.

He slowly looked over and saw nothing, so his eyes turned to the light instead. He felt nervous and stressed out.

A wave of anxiety was building up behind his eyes and at any moment it was going to come crashing down to drown him.

Again he saw something move and his head snapped to look at the source. He saw what appeared to be a few vaguely human-like shapes behind a few trees. Their silhouettes were too dark to make out any distinguishable features, but he saw them drawing a bit closer.

A strained cry escaped his lips as Tweek watched a single figure approach closer than the others.

Almost into the light. 

Almost enough to see who it was.

He looked at the cross sign and saw it switch. Wasting no time he bolted across the street and half ran the rest of the way to the coffee shop, where he flung open the front door and stumbled in.

“Morning son.” His father greeted without sparing a glance to make sure it was him that burst in. To be fair, Tweek was uttering small groans and lightly talking to himself, surely by this point the sounds were so recognizable.

“Morning!” Tweek cried back, hurrying around the counter and throwing an apron on. A few customers were idling around waiting for drinks. None had seemed surprised by his sudden appearance but Tweek knew that the type of customer in their shop could watch an explosion and not so much as bat an eye.

He took an order from his mother who was running the register as his father vanished into the back room and began to make the drinks, mindlessly adding milk, espresso, flavors, repeat, repeat, repeat.

To past the time he thought of Craig again.

Last night he had seen him at what he assumed was one of the most vulnerable points of his life. Craig’s sobs still echoed in his ears and filled him with a great sadness that hadn’t been known to him before. He recalled the bloodshot eyes, dimmed in the darkened shadows of the night  and remembered how they looked at him with such hurt that his heart presently wrung just thinking of them.

The past several weeks  Craig had been nothing but supportive of Tweek. Whether it was helping him calm down at moments of panic or urging his hands away from his face when he began to bite his skin, he was there. Silent and patiently waiting for him to calm down so they could talk over what was on his mind.

Tweek had grown to rely on his friend, maybe more than he should. He wanted Craig to rely on him too.

 

* * *

 

Hours of work made its way by slowly, and when Tweek glanced at the clock for what had to be the twentieth time in the past half hour he saw it was almost exactly three in the afternoon.

In one hour he would be able to leave and meet Craig at their tree.

Tweek halted in the middle of pouring milk and his mind filled with questions. Was Craig going to be there today? Should Tweek just go home instead? Should he go to the Tucker house and ask if Craig was there first? What if Craig hadn’t seen the note this morning, assumed Tweek just left him and ran away?! What if he was out on the streets right now hungry and cold!?

“Oh god!” He cried and a twitch wrenched through is frame, almost making him spill the steaming milk. He finished the drink then took a moment to try to calm down. His hands were shaking more than they had been in a few days and he shoved them into the pocket of his apron, hoping it was just from the cold.

He felt shaky still and his eyes flashed around at the now empty shop. What was going on? Why did everything seem so dark? Why was his sight going in and out of focus?

“I don’t feel good!” Tweek cried, placing a hand on the counter behind him and leaning on it as his parents looked over with mild interest.

“Oh Tweek, have some coffee.” His father offered, sliding his thermos over. Tweek looked at it for a moment then yelled out and gripped his hair. He was sweating, he was cold, he was too warm.

There was too much going on. Tweek felt his breathing pick up and his eyes darted to meet with his mothers, who was only staring at him.

“Drink the coffee son.” She said in a nearly robotic sounding voice as if trying to imitate a pleasant housewife. Tweek grabbed the thermos and clutched it tightly, his eyes narrowing at it.

“I don’t want coffee!” he screamed abruptly, slamming it back to the counter. He couldn’t see! His vision was going black around the edges!

“Tweek respect your mother.” His father said with just as much emotion in his voice as his mother had spoken with. Tweek looked at them with a faraway look in his eyes and was vaguely aware of a customer entering, catching the attention of his parents.

Tweek couldn’t’ see their faces, it was too blurry. His mind was reeling and he felt like he was going to fall over. No, he _was_ falling. He felt the world tilt and prepared to hit the ground.

When he never did he realized he was still standing upright, but the feeling of falling was still there. He turned his back to the front of the room and gripped the counter with both hands, shaky as they were, it was better than no support.

A paper cup with an order scribbled on the side was slid over to him and Tweek wildly grabbed for it, surprised that he didn’t just send it flying.

Why were they making him work!? He had no control of his movements as they set to make a latte. Why didn’t they help him go sit down?! He couldn’t stay standing, he was surely to collapse!

He needed to leave, he had to get away from all this.

The machine to steam the milk began to hiss and Tweek watched as, instead of turning it off like he normally would, he let it continue to heat up the already steamed milk.

No stop!

It was going to turn.

A sour smelled filled his nose and yet he still heated the milk.

“Tweek you’re ruining the milk!” His mother cried. Tweek heard her, but it was as if his ears had been covered with a cloth and she was shouting from across a field. He heard the shop bell ring again and bit his lip.

He fucked up, he ruined the milk, he was a disappointment. He was a failure. He was going to be sold off into slavery. His parents didn’t need a worthless son.

With a strangled cry he dropped the tin mug that held the scorching liquid and saw it bounce off the counter, then splash everywhere. It hit his face, his hands as they reached to steady it. The burning sensation hit him immediately and he let out a scream as a pain filled him.

His parents were yelling, a customer was talking frantically. The store bell rang as another entered. Tweek whimpered and cradled his agonized hands.

His vision went dark. He was aware of shapes and movements, but they were blank and black. A suffocating sensation filled him and he knew he was moving, he was stumbling, he was tripping over his feet. He ran into a counter or a table, he wasn’t sure which, then was yanked away. Words flooded his ears and someone moved his face but he didn’t see them. His face hurt. He felt hot milk drip off his chin and his heart began to beat hard enough to hurt his chest.

“I want out!”

He heard himself screaming but didn't remember opening his mouth.

“Out! I want out!”

He lifted up his shaking hands and yanked at his apron in a desperate attempt to end the stuffy feeling he had been overwhelmed with.

“I WANT OUT!”

He wailed, raking his nails onto his arms and scratching away the burning sensations.

“ _OUT!_ ”

When all sounds abruptly went silent he clenched his eyes shut and felt himself cry.

Something warm was around his head.

Something was over his shoulders, weighed down and warm.

Something cold wrapped around his hands and trapped them together.

Something cool was slid to his face.

He gripped tightly onto whatever was on his hands and felt a familiar feeling touch his collarbone. He grabbed it too and it pressed against his heaving chest. It pressed down, then released, then pressed down. Tweek matched his breathing to the pattern and felt light headed.

He was aware that he was suddenly no longer standing. He wasn’t sitting either. It felt as if he were levitating. It was nice.

In a few moments he opened his eyes and his vision began to slowly return to him. He was somewhere dimly lit. A person was with him and he focused on them.

The warm feeling over his ears shifted slightly and words filled his head.

“…here, with me, okay?”  a voice was saying. Tweek looked at the person with him and then away in a daze. He was hurting all over.

“You’re going to be okay.” The person said. Tweek looked at them and blinked slowly, then reached up to feel his face. He was stopped by a hand which planted something even colder on his skin.

“Can you see me? Do you know where you are?” the person persisted.

“N-No.” Tweek croaked out. “I-I can’t- I-I can’t see.” He sputtered. The figure moved and a cold cloth slid onto his forehead, then trailed down as his eyes closed to rest on the bridge of his nose and cover his eyelids.

In several seconds it was lifted and Tweek opened his eyes to let the vision of the world fill his sight.

“You’ll be okay.” The person said and Tweek looked at them. “You’re here with me, okay?”

“Okay…” Tweek agreed. He felt his hands become encased and something soft pressed to his forehead for a moment as the person leaned their face close.

“I’m here.”

“Craig?” Tweek groaned. The person nodded and Tweek was instantly able to see him clearly.

“That’s right Tweek, it’s me. You’re here with me okay?”

“Craig!” Tweek exclaimed, looking around.

He was confused but he could tell that he was in the back room of the coffee house. He and Craig seemed to be the only people nearby.

“Do you remember what happened?” Craig asked softly.

“No!” Tweek exclaimed, fear causing his heart to leap to his throat.

“You had a panic attack.” Craig said. “You’re okay now. I carried you back here.”

“Why are you here!?” Tweek cried, still frantic.

“I woke up and saw your note, went home to get new clothes then came here. When I walked in you were shaking and mumbling, then you spilled milk and began to scream. You burned yourself a little.” Craig said. Tweek sighed and took a few deep breaths.

He was being held close to Craig, very close. In fact, as he looked around, Tweek realized Craig was sitting cross legged and Tweek was planted in his lap. Normally he would be scared of such interaction, but it felt nice right now.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes and Tweek laid his head unceremoniously of Craig’s shoulder, breathing in deeply, exhaling slowly. Repeat.

“I’m going to take you home.” Craig said softly. “Wait here.” He added. He lifted Tweek from his lap and sat him on the floor near a wall.

“Don’t leave.” Tweek pleaded, grabbing Craig's hand. He gasped as a burning sensation sparked from his hand. The skin where milk had hit was bright red and hurt when it made contact with anything.

“I wont.” Craig promised. “I’m not leaving. I’m going to step into the next room and come right back, okay?”

Tweek nodded and hugged himself tightly as Craig made his way into the next room.

While he was gone Tweek tried to process what had happened. Why had he panicked? There was no reason to overreact to just simple work. He worked everyday, nothing new had happened for this to be triggered.

Except for what happened with Craig. Tweek thought that maybe this was the change in his routine that set him off. Why though? It wasn’t his problem to worry about, it was Craigs.

But it _was_ his problem. Craig is his best friend, of course he should be worried about it.

Tweek’s hands burned and he wrung them together and pulled them in tightly to his chest. He heard people speaking outside in slightly raised voices and after a moment they subsided.

Craig re-entered the room and made a line for Tweek, crouching down next to him for a moment before he spoke.

“Come on, we’re going to go home okay?” he asked. Tweek nodded slowly and moved to get up, only for Craig to hold him down with a gentle hand on his shoulder. Tweek looked up at him in confusion for a moment before stifling a gasp as Craig swooped him into his arms, cradling him like a child.

“AH! God!” Tweek cried, throwing his arms around Craig’s neck and clinging on for fear of falling. Craig let out a small laugh as his arms slid under Tweeks knees and pulled him in closer.

Tweek found that the warmth in which Craig emitted felt comforting to him. He felt as if he were in bed huddled under a pile of blankets on a stormy day in which thunder would rattle the house. Contrarily he was being carried through his parent’s coffee shop in the arms of his best friend.

Craig left the shop swiftly then slowed his pace to soak in the sunlight as he walked Tweek home.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Craig asked, looking down at him. Tweek shook his head slowly and then laid it upon Craig’s shoulder, closing his eyes and trying to ignore how weird it would look to see him being carried down the sidewalk.

“What are you going to do?” Tweek asked softly. “About…your situation?” He wanted to keep the topic of conversation off of what just happened to him. It was frightening to remember after all.

Craig was silent for a moment. Tweek felt his fingers curl ever so slightly from where they rested behind his back and his knees.

“I’m not sure.” Craig said. “I’m going to just pretend nothing’s happened I suppose. In a few weeks I’ll leave. I don’t care where I go. As long as it’s far away from my parents.”

Tweek nodded and took a few deep breaths as they halted at the crosswalk. “I’ll miss you Craig.” He breathed out. Craig stiffened for a moment, and again Tweek felt his grip tighten.

They walked the rest of the way in silence and before he knew it Tweek was being tucked into bed, which still felt slightly warm, though Tweek may have imagined it.  He felt Craig sit next to him and pull the blankets over his shoulders.

“I’ll see you later okay?” Craig asked, leaning down slightly.

“When?” Tweek mumbled, feeling exhausted from his earlier panic.

“This afternoon.” Craig promised. “I”ll be at our spot, just come whenever you feel better.”

Tweek nodded and opened his eyes to look up at him. “Will you stay with me?” Tweek asked. Craig looked a tad surprised but nodded and Tweek closed his eyes, doubtful that sleep would overcome him in any way.

He felt light and weary. A tiredness he wansn’t used to clung to the back of his eyes and within a few minutes he felt close to sleep.

When he felt a warm hand place itself on his head he let out a sigh of content. It slowly worked its way to his scalp and massaged for a moment.

It only took this single moment for Tweek to fall into a slumber. It was a moment of pure content in which he felt comfortable and safe. With Craig by his side and his hand curled into Tweeks hair he passed into the first daytime nap he had experienced in several years

 

* * *

 

When he awoke later that afternoon Tweek laid in his bed for a good ten minutes before he bothered to get up and take in his day.

His shoes had been removed and placed ceremoniously at his door. Tweek swung the blankets off himself and stood, stretching and letting out a yawn. He glanced outside and saw the sun was getting low over the trees. What time was it? Had he slept all day?!

Tweek checked the clock on his desk and saw it was about 5:30 in the afternoon. Tweek stifled a gasp and grabbed his shoes, eager to go see Craig and thank him. As he did he saw his hands were tightly wrapped in white bandages, blocking the milk burns from the outside world. He felt his face and his fingers hit a cotton pad that had been taped over the worst of the burns as well.

He was frightened of his earlier breakdown. He had no idea what had caused a panic unlike that he had ever felt before.

Knowing his parents wouldn’t yet be home he left his house with a coat and made his way through the field, feeling the late afternoon sun bore down on him and wishing he was already under the shade of the oak. The spring air smelled sweet due to the excess amount of rain they had been receiving in the past week. As he strode through the grass he noted how it was still wet at the bases and briefly wondered when the summer would finally hit.

Soon enough Tweek found himself nearing the fallen tree, where to his surprise he found Craig sitting on it with his legs swinging dangerously close to the water.

“Craig!” Tweek exclaimed, then covered his mouth, worried that his words would have startled him.

Instead Craig turned to look at him with a small smile on his face. “Hey Tweek.” He said casually. “How did you sleep?”

“Good!” Tweek exclaimed, walking over slowly and hesitantly putting a foot on the tree. Craig patted the space next to him and turned his gaze to look back at the water swirling away beneath them.

Tweek didn’t want to sit down! He would be too close to the water!

“Ah! No I-“ Tweek started, then broke off as his gaze studied Craig. The portion of his friends face that was visible showed to Tweek the bruise from the night before. It was angry looking, swollen with tinges of yellow around the edges. Craig didn’t seem bothered by it though. Instead he continued to look over the water until Tweek shakily sat by his side, reaching out instinctively to cling to Craig’s sleeve.

“…What happened earlier?” Craig asked softly. He looked at Tweek and then down at his lap, reaching out to clasp their hands together and comfortingly rub his thumb over Tweek’s bandages.

“I-I don’t know!” Tweek said quickly, gripping his hand to Craig’s tightly. “I remember thinking about  what was going to happen to you and then I just began to shake a lot- well- ah! More than usual! I thought you were going to end up on the streets and I just freaked out!”

“You had a panic attack because of me?” Craig asked, looking hurt. Tweek shook his head and wrenched his hands away only to curl them in his hair.

“No! I-I think I had one because I was scared for you!” He cried. Craig’s gaze softened and he grabbed Tweek’s wrists, bringing them away from his head to his lap so they would fiddle together.

“Tweek, I’m okay.” Craig assured him.

“No you’re not!” Tweek screamed, startling them both. “He _HIT_ you Craig! Your father _HIT_ you and you don’t seem to care!”

“I…” Craig said uncertainty. He looked down and took a deep breath. “I’m going to leave when I can. He won't have a chance to hit me.”

“I’m not going to let him!” Tweek said sternly, and Craig looked at him in surprise. “I swear it! If your father lays a hand on you again I will kick his ass!”

“You?” Craig asked uncertainy. There was a glint of humor in his eyes as he studied Tweek for a moment, who was shaking his apparent rage.

“Me!” Tweek swore. “I’ve been carrying shit at the coffee shop since I could walk-I’m not weak I’ll kick anyone’s ass if they hurt you, okay!?”

Craig snorted then let out genuine laughter for a few moments before swinging an arm around Tweek’s small shoulders and pulling him close.

Tweek softened his stiff posture and leaned into Craig, letting his eyes fall to the water below.

Right now it didn’t look so scary. He could see their reflection in the rippling surface, obscured every so often by a floating twig or a series of bubbles from who knows where. Maybe the water would feel nice under his hands. Maybe it wasn’t as terrible as he thought.

After all he hated this tree initially, but right now as he sat upon it with Craig holding him close he thought maybe it wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Next chapter things get really real. Like 'the moment you've been waiting for; real!  
> Please leave Kudos if you liked it and a comment if you want to make my day! Even if it's just incoherent screaming it makes me smile  
> K thanks bye  
> (Also the rating went from T to M for up coming descriptions of violence and possible sexual references. Nothing explicit)


	7. No Matter How Hard You Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tweek encounters Mr. Tucker and Craig tells his biggest secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter time! I must have rewrote this about three times and i'm not totally satisfied with it, but i'm ready to show you all more of these nerds!!  
> k thanks bye enjoy!!!

“You sure you don’t want to do anything?” Kenny asked, leaning against Craig’s locker as he shoved books into them.

“Yea.” Craig replied casually, closing the door and clicking the lock closed. “I don’t celebrate birthdays.” he added, leaning against the cold metal to face Kenny.

“You don’t even want to go to the movies with us?” Butters asked with a frown from where he stood with Kenny, arm linked with his boyfriend.

“Nah, I know when it’s a date- and the movies is definitely a date for you.” Craig teased, turning to look at Tweek behind him. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” Tweek answered, smiling up at him before turning to Butters and Kenny. “Have a safe walk guys.” He said.

Kenny gave him a wave and a wink. “Don’t worry. If those weirdos try anything I’ll punch them so hard they see their sad lives pass before their eyes.”

They all had a laugh and parted ways. Tweek and Craig to the coffee shop and Butters and Kenny to the theater for a date.

It was Friday afternoon and Tweek was already eager to finish work so that he and Craig could set about celebrating his birthday.

Though camping wasn’t exactly the best celebration Tweek could think of, Craig seemed excited and that was what mattered. He had used almost all his saved up tip money to buy Craig a nice gift and hoped it would make the night enjoyable for him.

“Do you have a sleeping bag?” Craig asked as they walked along emptying hallways to leave to school. Tweek shook his head. “That’s fine, I can borrow Tricias.”

“Are you sure you just want to camp at the oak?” Tweek asked for what must have been the tenth time today. “I know most people go into the mountains to camp- if you want we can!”

“No, If this is your first time camping I’d rather be closer to your house so we can come back if we forget something.” Craig explained, holding open the glass doors that blocked them from the outside world. Tweek walked through them and waited for Craig on the other side.

“I’d be fine.” Tweek promised. Craig reached out and planted a hand on his mess of blonde hair.

“It’s fine. I want my first birthday celebration with you to be at our tree.” Craig said, smiling as he walked past and removed his hand.

“First?” Tweek asked, hurrying after him. Craig looked over at Tweek as they made their way down the sidewalk.

“Well yeah. I don’t plan to stop being your friend after one birthday.” Craig asked humorously. “Hey, speaking of which, when’s your birthday? I want to do something nice too.”

“Oh, I’m already eighteen.” Tweek said with a grin. “I’m older than you. My birthday was in November.”

“No way.” Craig said, looking crushed. “You’re older? Unfair. You could totally just leave town if you want.”

“Yeah right man.” Tweek scoffed, gripping the strap of his backpack and looking out to the street as a car passed. “Me and what car? What money?”

“I’ll teach you to drive.” Craig offered. “We’ll just take my truck and go okay? Whenever you want.”

“No thanks, that’s too much pressure!” Tweek exclaimed, looking at him with widened eyes. “Besides, I’d have to go get a permit first which means I’d need to take a written test, which means I need to study, and I’m already cramming for finals! There’s only a few more weeks till finals Craig!”

Craig laughed and they continued the rest of the way in a silence that radiated comfort. With others Tweek would feel awkward if they lapsed into a silence, but with Craig it was comfortable, as if they both recognized that the other was happy with not talking at times.

“I’ll see you in two hours okay?” Craig said as they reached the coffee house and “I’ll go get some snacks and then meet you here.”

“Okay!” Tweek said, opening the shop door and waving to Craig as his figure retreating towards the grocery store. He watched him vanish then turned his attention to work, hurrying in to get ready so his parents could go eat dinner.

After his ‘episode’ as they called it they were a little reluctant to leave him alone. Not for fear of him getting hurt, they said, but for fear that he would ruin their customers image of the store. Tweek assured them he was fine and just hadn’t slept that night.

Tweek was growing to hate his parents. Craig was making him see how little they actually seemed to care for him. They would never actually worry about him. It was always about business. What was good to draw in customers? What was a good way to boost sales? ‘Tweek, you’re working today because we don’t want to hire a new person’. ‘Tweek you have to make sure you wear a bright smile or the customer will think you’re sad’.

He was getting tired of it. Though Tweek considered himself a peaceful person who would go to great lengths to avoid conflict he was getting near the point of telling his parents off just so he could have  some time for himself.

As he stood at the counter arguing with his parents inside his head he realized how deserted the shop was.

Looking at the register he saw there were a strangely small amount of sales for the day. He wondered if it had to do with the heat. Today had been the warmest day of spring so far, and everyone in town seemed thrilled about it. No one wore their coats to school even though it may have called for it this morning.

Tweek never really got cold. He didn’t know why but he did know that while everyone in his class spent half the year in coats so big they couldn’t move he was walking around in a flannel. Sure the wind got bitter and his skin got goosebumps but he never really thought it was an unpleasant feeling.

He set about making himself busy in an effort to pass time.

 

* * *

 

A slow hour and a half ticked by without many orders, leaving Tweek to clean the shop as best he could. Scrub out the coffee machines, wash down the counters, sweep up the floor.

He did whatever he could to make it feel like the day was going quicker than it really was. Not that he hated working, but he was far to eager for the night ahead.

At about 5:30 a customer walked in and ordered a coffee to go and Tweek set about preparing the order. He couldn’t focus about coffee right now however.

Tonight he was going camping with Craig. Would they build a fire? Tweek wasn’t fond of fire. However, if Craig was there he was sure it would be okay.

Tweek was excited for Craig to see his gift. Would he like it? What if he hated it?! “Oh god!” Tweek cried out loud, then took a deep breath and handed the customer their coffee. She gave him a weird look as she left and Tweek sighed, leaning on the counter.

Why did he have to be so eccentric? Even though he knew he had gotten better in the last month or so he would still twitch and cry out at times when he felt pressured.

He hated it.

Tweek hated his spasms and cries that would uncontrollably tear through him. He hated the way people would look at him after they happened. He hated how he would always be ashamed of the sounds even though he had no control over them and he hated how people would always ask if he was okay.

He was fine.

Tweek remembered his first talk with Craig. When they walked to the grocery store the day his neighbor moved in Craig hadn’t been surprised at all to hear the yelps leave Tweek’s mouth. All he had done was suggest less coffee. He hadn’t looked concerned, or ask Tweek what was wrong with him.

Tweek liked that.

He liked Craig.

His eyes widened subconsciously as he took a step away from the counter. He rubbed his hands on his apron as if they were covered in a layer of dust and needed to be cleaned. Tweek too a deep breath and tried to get a hold of his racing mind.

He liked Craig, but that was normal and to be expected of friends right? All he wanted was to be with the other and relax. It was normal for friends to want that.

But Tweek wanted more than that.

He relished in the feeling of Craig’s hands grabbing his as they crossed the tree bridge, slowly, carefully, eyes locked onto each other to act as a constant reassurance that every thing was going to be okay. Craig’s lips would turn up into a small smile when they fully crossed and their hands would slip away from each other, leaving a cold feeling where a warmth once was.

He liked seeing Craig climb the tree, encouraging him to go higher so they could sit together. He liked how Craig managed to make him climb the tree in the first place. Almost two months ago Tweek wouldn’t have thought it possible to get his feet away from the ground yet the other day he had gone up to the third branch.

He urged to lean against Craig whenever they sat under the oak passing the guitar back and forth, telling each other about their day, reading in silence. Tweek wanted to feel the warmth of Craig pressed against his side.

He wanted to close his eyes while his head rested upon Craig’s shoulder and relax. Even knowing that the world in all it’s chaos would continue to storm on, he felt as if all the horrors that the planet offered were a minor detail when they were together.

Tweek came to the startling realization that maybe he felt more than he should for his neighbor.

It was wrong.

He was wrong to feel this way!

Tweek clutched a hand to his chest and took a deep breath again, shaking his head in an effort to clear his mind.

Did he like Craig? Did he like…boys?

Tweek’s mind was emptied as the bell rang and a customer walked through the door. He looked up and plastered a small smile onto his face, trying his best to look like he wasn’t stressing out.  

“O-Oh!” Tweek exclaimed upon seeing who had entered. “Mr. Tucker!”

He felt his heart grow heavy as the balding man walked through the door. On one hand Tweek felt awkward. He was just thinking about this man’s son in a way that friends don’t do. On the other hand he was alone with the man that gave Craig the bruise on his face, which was still visible even if it was starting to heal after a long week.

“Tweek!” Mr. Tucker greeted as he and two other men about his age walked into the shop. “How are you boy?”

“I-I’m good, sir! What can I get you all?” Tweek asked. He tried to look as if he wasn’t resisting the urge to throw himself across the counter and tackle the jerk for hurting his Craig.

He studied the other two men and his smile slipped a little. Both looked about the same age as Mr. Tucker, maybe a bit younger. One had black hair the joined a bushy beard, giving him a disheveled and unclean look. The other was almost completely bald and had beady eyes that reminded Tweek of a dirty rat.

“Three coffees.” Mr. Tucker said, shambling up to the counter and leaning on it. Tweek leaned back and punched the orders in.

“Size?” Tweek asked.

“Pardon?” Mr. Tucker asked as his associates claimed a nearby table.

“Uh! What size for the drinks?” Tweek asked, biting back a stutter.

“Oh…mediums.” Mr. Tucker replied after a moment.

Something wasn’t right with him. The normally articulate man was hesitant as if he had to think over his words carefully. This was so opposite of the man who preached every Sunday morning that for a moment Tweek wondered if it was possibly an impostor, sent by the aliens to fool him for some reason.

He pushed the thoughts away and typed in the sizes into the register. “It’ll be $7.50” he said, making sure to double check before telling him the price.

Mr. Tucker slapped down a five dollar bill and looked expectantly at Tweek, who looked at the money, then at the man.

“Ah…you’re $2.50 short sir.” Tweek said uncertainly.

He watched nervously as Mr. Tucker fished around in his pockets and pulled out some crumpled bills and bundled up receipts. The papers fell to the counter and Mr. Tucker sighed, looking at Tweek again, who uncrumpled the bills and stuffed them into the register, handing him back fifty cents.

“I-I’ll have those right up.” Tweek said. “Would ah-you like cream or sugar?”

“Do we want cream or sugar!?” Mr. Tucker exclaimed, starling Tweek. He looked up to see his neighbor was speaking to the two men he walked in with.

“I’ll take some _sugar_.” The one with beady eyes said, then burst into laughter, slapping his companion on the back a few times as he too began to giggle like a child. Tweek shifted nervously.

Was that a innuendo? He thought so, but couldn’t be sure.

One thing he was sure about however was that these three men were clearly drunk.

He felt his trembling increase as he frantically wondered what he should do. Normally they would need to leave, but Tweek was one person, and they were three men, all bigger than he was. What if they didn’t want to leave? What if they got upset? Violent? He knew that at the very least Thomas Tucker was an aggressive man.

He filled up the coffees, adding some sugar to one of the cups and set them on the counter. Tweek watched Mr. Tucker struggle to carry them all to the table and hand them out before heaving down next to his friends and taking a long drawl from the drink.

Tweek stood back and busied himself with going through the receipts of the day, ordering them chronologically and trying to avoid watching his customers.

With a glance at the wall clock he saw it was almost six. Where were his parents? They were almost never late.

The group in the coffee hut were loud and their conversation wasn’t one Tweek wanted to hear. The topic of going to the strip club came up, followed by a series of graphic phrases from the bearded man on what he wanted to do with the strippers. Tweek bit his lip. Should he tell them to leave?

Luckily there were no other customers to overhear their conversation. Unluckily there were no other customers to help Tweek if he needed it.

“Oh- Sirs?” Tweek asked loudly, getting their attention. “I’m going to have to request th-that you keep your topics PG, we’re a family business.”

They exchanged tired looks and the man with beady eyes spoke. “But there ain’t no one here besides us.” He drawled out. “What does it matter?”

“I-I…It’s important to my family that no conversations here be inappropriate! If someone- Ah!- If someone comes in I don’t want them to get the wrong idea of our shop!”

“What’re you saying boy?” Thomas Tucker asked, standing up and walking over as Tweek bit his tongue and shrunk back. “We’re not going to give anyone the wrong idea about nothing!”

“O-Okay, Sir!” Tweek yelped out, tugging at his apron nervously. Mr. Tucker’s eyes bore into him for a long  moment, as if trying to see into his mind. Was that possible!?

Tweek gulped and steadied his gaze, meeting the other’s eyes for a minute.

He hated the man before him.

As he thought about what this man did to Craig his fear melted away to be replaced by anger and an uncontrollable urge to spit in his face.

As the bell to the door rang Tweek broke his staring contest to greet his customer.

“Tweek I thin-“ the newcomer was cut off as he saw the scene before him.

“Craig!” Tweek exclaimed, beaming. Craig had his hand shoved into his backpack, which he was carrying in front of him, searching for something within. His eyes trailed from Tweek to his father and then to the other two at the nearby table.

“Hey, dad.” Craig said sounding uncertain. Tweek was a bit surprised in how Craig’s tone changed from the last time he heard the father and son talk to each other.

“Craig!” Mr. Tucker exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m getting Tweek from work.” Craig said slowly. “We’re going camping this weekend, remember? For my birthday?”

“Oh…Oh right.” Mr Tucker said, motioning to his companions to get up. “Well, have fun, son. I’ll see you at home.” He walked past Craig and patted his shoulder.

“No I’m not going to be home, I’m going- okay, never mind.” Craig said as the group left abruptly.

Tweek let out a breath he hadn’t been aware of holding. He slumped over the counter and banged his head against it accidentally.

“Hi, Craig.” He mumbled from his position face down on the cold marble.

“Are you okay?” Craig asked, walking over. “Did he do anything?”

“No, he was just drunk.” Tweek said, looking up and chewing his lip as he surveyed how Craig looked over at the door several times, as if waiting to see if his father would return. “I was worried I’d have to kick them out. I’m glad you showed up.”

“Fucking drunk asshole.” Craig muttered, then heaved his bag on the counter. “You sure you’re okay? He’s had those guys over at my house a few times they’re kinda terrible.”

“One made a comment on me giving him sugar but yeah, I’m fine.” Tweek said, propping his elbows on the counter and resting his chin in his hands.

“He what!?” Craig exclaimed, his eyes narrowing. Tweek was a bit taken aback.

“I-It’s nothing, Craig!” he exclaimed quickly. “Stuff like that doesn’t bother me! It happens working with people. Sometimes you get the occasional weirdo.”

Craig didn’t look convinced but he sighed and reached into his bag. “Look, They had a sale on a bunch of sweets, so I got us some of…everything.”

He pulled out almost a dozen bars of various candies. Tweek let out a laugh at the goofy look his friend was wearing. He looked so satisfied with himself.

“That’s great!” Tweek exclaimed. “I-I hope tonight goes good!”

“It will.” Craig insisted. "I got everything ready to go at my place we just gotta carry it. The tents not huge but It’s better than nothing.”

“O-Oh, okay!” Tweek exclaimed, smiling at him. Craig stuffed all the candy back in his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

“So you ready to get the hell out of dodge or what?”

“My-my parent’s aren’t back yet.” Tweek said with a hint of anger in his voice. “I gotta wait!”

“Okay, that’s fine. We have all the time in the world.” Craig said, getting onto a chair nearby and looking expectantly at the door.

Tweek couldn’t help but notice how excited Craig was. He seemed giddy, as if a child had been given $100 and told to go nuts at a toy store. It made Tweek happy to think that Craig looked forward to spending time together.

Even if all he saw in Tweek was a friend.

Tweek stopped himself from prolonged starring and sighed, looking at the counter.

A few minutes later the bell rang and Tweek threw his apron off as he saw his parents.

“How was work, son?” his father asked in his boring drone of a voice.

“Fine!” Tweek exclaimed, grabbing his things. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Bye Tweek!” His mother called as Tweek grabbed Craig’s hand and bolted through the door, leaving his parents to take the shop over.

They stumbled onto the sidewalk and Craig directed Tweek to the street.

“Where are we going?” Tweek asked in confusion. “Home’s that way?”

“I used my truck to put the groceries in.” Craig said, walking over to the black vehicle parked on the side of the road. “Get in, we’ll go to my house and get everything, okay?”

Tweek smiled and nodded as Craig opened his door and got in. Tweek walked to the passenger seat and opened the door, climbing up into it.

The inside of the truck smelled faintly of new leather, as if it hadn’t gotten much use yet. It was a small truck, with two doors and a tiny backseat where three bags of food sat. Tweek buckled in and looked at Craig, who grinned and spun his key ring around his finger then put a key into the ignition and turned.

As the car sprang to life Tweek noticed the ceiling of the vehicle had been plastered with the fake plastic stars that used to decorate every kids room. The kind that would glow in the dark. Tweek hugged his backpack to his lap as Craig began to drive.

Tweek hated most cars. He hated the bus. He hated trains and airplanes too. Right now he felt safe though. Craig’s eyes stayed plastered to the road as they drove to his house. Tweek starred out the window at the passing people and saw Kenny and Butters as they left the theater, he waved, but didn’t think they saw him.

“You like to drive?” Tweek asked, looking at Craig who gave him a side glance as they stopped at a light.

“Yeah. A lot.” Craig said. “Actually, correction. I like driving _my_ car- cuz it’s mine and I can do what I want in it. I can go for a drive if I need to get away, or get out of walking in the rain. It’s nice.”

“Yeah.” Tweek agreed, looking forward as they rounded the corner.

In no time they were pulling into the driveway of Craig’s house. Tweek followed Craig inside and nervously greeted Mrs. Tucker and Tricia.

Since he had last seen the inside of the Tucker household it had gotten more put together. The living room was a little cramped, with two couches and a two small coffee tables taking up most of the space. Tweek noticed the cross that hung over their television and saw a rosary on one of the tables next to a bible.

It was no wonder Craig felt overwhelmed by religion. Passing through the halls to Craig's room he saw a framed picture of the Virgin Mary and baby Jesus. Another cross hung next to the picture and next to this cross was the door to Craig’s room.

From the moment Craig would leave his room every morning he would be confronted with symbol of the religion he didn’t care for. Tweek supposed the fact that his abusive father was a pastor didn’t help.

Craig lead the way inside his room and stood out of the way for Tweek to enter as well. Once he set foot in the room Tweek felt calm. Previously a constant uneasiness had been set upon him from the moment he had entered the household. Now he felt calm and a smile slid onto his face.

Craig’s room was dark even though the sun should have been burning through the window at this point in the afternoon. Looking towards said window Tweek saw that a tapestry had been hung over it, concealing the inside of the room from any daylight that tried to pass. The tapestry looked like something a child would have. It was littered with constellations and images of the night sky.

Tweek smiled and felt better about the gift he had gotten Craig. He would love it. Tweek was sure.

Next to Craig’s messy bed was a large cage on a slightly raised table. Tweek walked over and nervously peered inside.

A little hut of plastic concealed the inhabitants. Craig slid up behind him to tap lightly on the cage and immediately squeaks erupted from inside, startling Tweek enough for him to straighten up and back into Craig’s chest.

Craig let out a grunt at the impact and one of his hands came up to press lightly on Tweek’s back, urging him forward softly. Tweek let a small cry escape his mouth as he leaned over to look again. Craig rapped on the bars and two shapes hurried from the plastic hut. One was black and white in color, with shaggy fur on its head that reminded Tweek of a mohawk. The other was a light brown with white slashes across it’s back.

“This is Stripe and Dot.” Craig said, unlatching the cage door and reaching in. The black and white one sniffed his hand eagerly and Craig gently picked him up, bringing the guinea pig close and cradling it to his chest.

“It’s so big!” Tweek cried out, backing away again. Craig nodded.

“Yeah, he’s a little old so he’s big. Dot’s a baby though.” He gestured to the remaining pet in the cage.

“That one’s Stripe?” Tweek asked looking at the one Craig was holding. “But the other has stripes, not spots.”

“I named this one before I got the other. I had to improvise.” Craig said, a smile splitting across his face. “Here, hold him.”

“Ah! I don’t want to!” Tweek said, pressing his back against the wall of Craig’s room nervously.

“Yes you do.” Craig said, walking over. He took Tweek’s hand and gently placed Stripe in it, then pushed the small rodent towards Tweek’s chest so that he too was cradling it. Tweek bit his lip as the guinea pig sniffed at his collar and neck, then scrabbled a little against his clothes.

“Ah…oh God…he’s gonna bite me.” Tweek mumbled, starring down with an untrustworthy gaze.

“Nah.” Craig said, leaving Tweek to grab a large backpack that was by the window. “They’re really good about biting. I also trimmed their nails recently so he won’t scratch you.”

“O-Oh.” Tweek said with uncertainty apparent in his voice.

He stood awkwardly cradling Stripe as Craig got all their camping things ready. Tweek thought he looked like a dork, tossing the heavy looking hikers pack over his shoulder. He pulled up a long bag with a picture of a tent on it and set it by the door, then swung a shoulder bag on.

“You have your sleeping clothes right?” Craig asked.

Tweek nodded, “Yeah, they’re in my school bag.” Tweek said, shrugging his shoulders to make his pack move.

“Okay good. We’re ready then.” Craig said. “Here, I’ll take Stripe.”

He took back the guinea pig and offered him a treat when he was back in his cage.

Craig handed the tent bag to Tweek who slumped under it’s unexpected weight and grinned. He held it with one hand and held the other out. Craig raised an eyebrow and pulled the last bag over his shoulder.

“You’re carrying a lot.” Tweek protested.

“It’s fine, you can carry to food, kay?” Craig said. Tweek nodded and they left the room.

“Have fun, son!” Mrs. Tucker called as the two made their way from the house. Tweek smiled at her and Craig nodded, looking sollem.

Once out of the house Craig opened his truck and pulled out the three bags of groceries along with his own backpack, which he held as Tweek slid the food bags onto his arms.

“Let’s go!” Craig said, jerking his head towards the backyard. Tweek nodded and followed Craig as he cut by the house and entered the field.

The sun was just starting to go low over the trees as the two boys walked side by side to their tree. Tweek felt the drying grass brush against his hands as they walked, making his skin itch ever so slightly. He adjusted his holds on his luggage and made sure to stay in step with Craig as they made their way through the field.

“It’s a nice day for this.” Tweek commented offhandedly. Craig looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. Tweek caught his eyes and felt a warm feeling fill every inch of him.

Craig’s eyes still make Tweek’s breath hitch in his throat. Be they dark in the dimly lit afternoon, or brightly illuminated by the sun of the morning, Tweek believed they were one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

When they made it to the river Tweek was a little winded from carrying so much, but never the less he watched as Craig crossed and set his bags down, then returned and gently grabbed Tweek’s hands.

Tweek felt confident that, if he needed to again, he could cross the bridge by himself, but he wasn’t going to object to the feeling of Craig’s hands in his own.

“Okay, let’s set up the tent first.” Craig said when they finally made their way to their oak.

Tweek nodded with agreement and set down all his possessions.

“How?!” Tweek exclaimed, opening the bag with the tent and revealing all the poles and tarps that somehow made up the place where they would sleep that night.

“It’s not that complicated, it’s okay.” Craig assured him. He set a hand on Tweek’s shoulder and Tweek relaxed a little.

Craig was right, this wasn’t going to be hard. Not if they did it together.

 

* * *

 

Sure enough they had their whole camp set up in a matter of a half hour. The tent was small enough that they had to duck into it, but looked comfortable enough to fit them both without hassle, albeit perhaps a little close.

Craig had dug out a fire pit and now a small flame was sprouting from the tinder of dried grass and small sticks that were lying around. Craig piled a few small branches onto it, waiting for those to catch fire as well.

“Oh!” Tweek exclaimed suddenly. “I have a gift for you! I Almost forgot oh god!” he scrambled to grab his backpack and pull out the bag containing the present he got for Craig.

“You got me something?” Craig asked, looking surprised as he finished piling a larger branch onto the fire. He slumped back to sit next to Craig and Tweek nodded.

The gift was rather large, taking up most of the space in his bag and he handed it to Craig with an uncertain smile.

“Of course.” Twee said softly, letting it go as Craig grabbed it. “I’m sorry it’s not wrapped, but the bag wasn’t see-through so…”

“Tweek…than you.” Craig said, looking at him with his mouth slightly agape.

“What? You haven’t even seen it yet. Open it!” Tweek urged.

“I know, but just…thanks for the thought.” Craig said with a small smile on his face as he unwrapped the plastic that concealed his gift.

Twee watched anxiously as Craig too the box out and examined it for a moment before his eyes went wide and he looked at Tweek.

“Dude!” he exclaimed, a grin spitting over his face.

“I know it’s not a great one. Telescopes are expensive! But the reviews said it was good! And I know you like stargazing so I thought you would enjoy it!” Tweek said quickly.

“I…” Craig said, hesitating. He looked at the telescope box in his hands then set it down softly next to them and turning to face Tweek. “ _I love_ it.” He said, emphasizing his words. He grabbed Tweek’s shoulders then pulled him into a hug. Tweek let out a grunt of surprise but immediately wrapped his arms around Craig’s frame and rested his head in the crook of his neck.

“Really?” Tweek asked softly. “I didn’t know what else you’d really like.”

“Really. This is the best gift I’ve gotten.” Craig said, squeezing Tweek for a moment before breaking apart. “Want to use it?”

“Now?” Tweek asked, tilting his head to the side. He gave a small jump as an overhead bird swept through the canopy of the trees then darted away.

“Tonight.” Craig said, picking it up. “When it gets dark? Or we can go another time. Just go out, watch space? It’d be fun!”

“O-Okay.” Tweek agreed, taken aback by how excited Craig seemed. He smiled as Craig read the packaging and held it close to his chest for the briefest of moments before setting it back at his side and rummaging in his bag for some food.

 

* * *

 

The night progressed with laughter and smiles. Craig told stories of his old home from another town in Colorado, and Tweek sat there and listened, devoting every second of his attention to Craig.

He admired the way the pale moonlight lit up certain parts of Craig’s face. His jawline, his nose, his brow. Tweek noted how Craig’s nose was slightly hooked, which made him look almost…cute. Craig had put a sweater on a few hours into their night, concealing his previously exposed arms that Tweek had found himself pressing up against at some point.

He was trying not to let his confusing feelings for his friend ruin the otherwise perfect evening. Tweek couldn’t remember the last time he had spent the night with someone. He supposed maybe in elementary school he may have attended a few sleepovers, but none of those had been for friends and obviously none of those people bothered to stay in touch.

“You ready for bed?” Craig asked. Tweek shrugged.

“I guess. I don’t usually sleep much though.” Craig nodded in understanding.

“Well let’s lay down maybe you’ll pass out.” He suggested.

“Wait, pass out?!” Tweek exclaimed, a rush of heat flooding him. Why would he pass out? Was he drugged? Was he hurt!? After a moment he came to a realization. “Oh, like sleep.” He said, giving an awkward laugh. Craig snorted and placed a hand onto Tweek’s head, rubbing the blonde locks slightly before he got to his feet and stretched.

Craig kicked dirt into the fire and it relaxed into a smolder of smoke, extinguishing their main light source.

“Oh God it’s dark!” Tweek exclaimed. He felt Craig grasp his arm and pull him up and latched onto it, pulling his arm close and clinging tight.

“Come on, you’re fine Tweek.” Craig said, guiding him towards the tent.

They crawled inside and Tweek got situated into his sleeping bag, having already changed into more comfortable clothing about an hour ago. Tweek laid down on his back and used his arm for a pillow, as they both had forgotten to pack one.

“Hey Tweek?” Craig asked as he took settled into his bag.

“Yeah?” Tweek replied, looking over at him though he lay on his back.

“Why…did your parents name you after their last name?”

Tweek paused and considered his question. “I’m not really sure? I asked once, and got kinda blown off. Something, I think, about how Tweak was a relatives name that became our last name somehow? But my dad named me after the relative so it just happened? I’m not sure man.”

“Your parents are nuts.” Craig said, rolling onto his side to face him. Tweek came to the startling realization of how close they were. Maybe half a foot separated their sleeping bags. It was too close.

They were too close.

“Ha…yeah.” Tweek agreed, trying to resist the urge to turn over and gaze at his friends face.

“Tweek, thank you.” Craig said softly after a moment of prolonged silence.

“For the telescope?” Tweek asked, looking over at him again. Craig looked down at the floor then propped his upper body off on an arm and shook his head.

“No. Well, yea, but…thanks for wanting to do something special for me, it means a lot.” He said, connecting their gazes at the last few words. Tweek smiled at him and sat up, looking down at his lap.

“It would feel wrong not to.” He started. “I don’t think you realize this but you’ve done more for me than I can ever repay. Listen to me Craig! I’m not even stuttering or twitching! You pretty much fixed me. You changed me.”

“I didn’t ‘fix’ you, Tweek, you weren’t broken.” Craig said, sitting up as well and facing him. “I didn’t do anything. Sure maybe you don’t stammer and twitch as much, but you did that yourself. You’re capable of more than you think.”

Tweek smiled and laid down again, watching Craig do the same.

“Thank you, Craig.” Tweek breathed. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “I’m glad you’re my friend.”

“Me too…” Craig said, casting his gaze downwards and  letting out a sigh. "Tweek, actually, I have something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?´Tweek asked, worriedly opening his eyes. He was surprised to find Craig partially leaning over him with an expression so serious on his face that Tweek felt pure concern fill his being.

“It’s a confession.” Craig said slowly. “It’s going to change what you think of me.”

“W-What?” Tweek asked again, sitting up and facing his friend, now confused. What was so important that he needed to confess? Had he been an alien this entire time? Was he a ghost? A spy who was sent here to learn all his weaknesses and then later use it against him?

“It’s…it’s better to just show you.” Craig said. Tweek looked up at him with worry and Craig cast a sideways glance to the side of the tent.

“Craig?” Tweek asked as fear began to replace the worry he felt. Were they in some sort of danger? Craig’s eyes snapped back towards him and Tweek saw him chew his lip for a moment, judging his next move.

“I’m sorry.” Craig whispered out, his gaze boring into Tweek’s eyes so hard he half expected lasers to sprout from them and disintegrate him.

“For what?” Tweek asked frantically. “Craig you’re worrying m-“ he cut off as Craig reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, then slid it to cup the back of his neck. Tweek opened his mouth again and found no words could leave them as Craig inched closer.

Their faces were so close that Tweek could feel Craig’s unsteady breath upon his own lips.

Tweek lifted a hand and placed it on Craig’s chest, uncertain on if he wanted to push the other away or not.

He couldn’t speak.

He couldn’t move as Craig’s other hand covered Tweeks and grasped it tightly. His grip on Tweeks neck strengthened and pulled him forward gently.

Tweek had time to look at Craig’s lips, then at his eyes. His eyes that stayed with Tweek even when he closed his eyes. Eyes that provided a sense of comfort. Eyes that now were so full of fear that Tweek felt his heart leap into his throat.

Before he knew if he wanted to pull away Craig pressed his lips gently against Tweeks'.

Tweek let out a small gasp, and almost pulled away, but was held by Craig’s soft hand on his neck. Craig’s eyes closed and Tweek felt his slide down too. Through half lidded eyes he saw Craig release his hand and he reached out to grasp Tweek’s waist.

Tweek had never kissed before.

He had heard it described as fireworks- explosions of passion that would wrench any willful heart into a deep love.

He didn’t feel that.

Instead a sense of comfort overwhelmed him. Sure he was more terrified right now that he ever had been before but it felt _right_.

He shut his eyes and placed his hands on Craig’s chest, then slowly kissed him back.

Was he doing this right? Should he focus on Craig’s top or bottom lip?

Craig, obviously encouraged by Tweek’s movements, leaned forward and gently laid Tweek down on his back, then hovered over him without ever disconnecting their lips.

Tweek’s hands moved up to grab the strands of Craig’s hat. He pulled on the ends lightly, wishing they could get closer to each other.

He had never imagined something like this could feel so good. Craig’s embrace made Tweek feel safe, protected and loved. He hoped Craig was feeling right too.

When they parted Craig jerked his jaw forward as if he wanted to go in for another kiss.

Now lying with Craig almost on top of him Tweek felt a blush rise in his cheeks and bit his lip. He looked into Craig’s eyes and let a small, uncertain, smile slide onto his face.

Tweek let his gut take over and he pulled Craig back down, bringing their lips back together in a more passionate embrace than before. A gasp left Craig’s lips and Tweek felt him stiffen, then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Tweek once more.

Tweek tilted his head a bit to get in at a new angle and hoped he didn’t look ridiculous at this point. He grabbed Craig’s hat and pulled it from his head, getting a better shot at all the lovely dark hair beneath.

Tweek pulled back abruptly when he felt what he thought was Craig’s tongue slide gently across his lips. He slapped a hand to his mouth in embarrassment and looked at Craig with widened eyes as he felt a jolt ring through him as if he had been hit by lightning.

“Too much?” Craig rasped, his voice low and shaky. He was panting slightly, and looked worried.

“Y-Yea…” Tweek said softly. He sat up, the hand covering his mouth moving down to still his rapid heart. “I-I…”

“I’m gay.” Craig said suddenly. “I’m sorry…that I did that. I just…I really like you and…I want to be more than friends. If…if you don’t want that, I’m ready to pretend this didn’t happen. I’d rather have you as a friend than nothing at all.”

“Shut up.” Tweek said softly. “You talk too much when you’re nervous.”

Craig let out a small laugh. “So…what do you think?” he asked.

Tweek paused. Craig was acting so out of the ordinary right now. He was practically shaking with nervousness and his eyes looked slightly watery.

“I think…I think I want to kiss you again.” Tweek said. Craig let out a small laugh.

“Yeah?" he asked.

“Yeah.” Tweek replied. He let out what was an unmistakable giggle and covered his mouth again.

Craig closed the gap again and gently pressed their lips together, eyes fluttering shut to relax into what was a softer kiss that the first two. Tweek leaned into him and smiled against the others mouth.

Minutes passed in which they exchanged soft kisses and uncertain words.

“Tweek…I know it’s going to be hard, but I want to go out with you.” Craig said softly from where they were now laying down atop Craig’s sleeping bag.

“Oh God…” Tweek said, bowing his head. Craig worriedly looked at him.

“I’m sorry…I-“

“No! Craig, I…I want that too.” Tweek said quickly.

Craig squeezed his eyes shut and pulled Tweek into a tight hug. Tweek leaned his head onto Craig’s chest and closed his eyes. He felt tears prickle in his eyes and pulled back to sniffle, wiping the small tears that were falling.

“Why are you crying?” Craig asked, brushing Tweek’s hands away to pat dry the tears himself.

“I-I’ve never felt this happy before!” Tweek cried out, clutching his heart, “I feel ready to burst and…”

Craig grinned and grabbed his hat, jamming it over Tweek’s hair and covering his ears. “Wear this okay?” Craig asked Tweek nodded and grabbed the ends of the hat.

Saying nothing more they curled up together, somehow ending up under the same covers in each others arms. Tweek wrapped his skinny arms around Craig’s torso tightly and faced his chest, pressing his face into the sweater that smelled just of Craig and nothing else. One of Craig's arms cushioned his head and his hand cupped the back of Tweek’s head in a nearly protective manner.

How was it possible, Tweek wondered as he let a grin overwhelm him, to feel as happy as he did right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you think??????  
> Let me know in the comments and don't forget to leave Kudos, it makes me grin!


	8. When He Started Sweet-Talking To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which time passes and a couple mysterious figures make a move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for how long it took to get this chapter up. I have no excuse i'm sorry  
> I finally got a chapter count out so its not like ???? idk man so theres going to be 16 chapters! This is the halfway point.   
> Lets see how our new couple is doing okay?   
> K thanks enjoy bye

 

The next morning Tweek awoke to the sun burning through the thin fabric of the tent. It was warm, and the air around them felt so humid he wondered for a moment if it had rained. Before opening his eyes he heard the sound of birds fluttering around, rustling through the tree branches overhead and darting out to the world in search of breakfast.

For the first time in a while Tweek wasn’t confused upon his waking. He felt right. He felt happy.

 He also felt conflicted.

What would this mean for him? He couldn’t let his parents find out, he knew they wouldn’t accept him. He wasn’t sad, so to speak, but perhaps a bit disappointed that his relationship with Craig would have to remain a secret.

Tweek let out a small huff and rolled over, colliding with a soft and warm mass. Instantly he was embraced tightly and pulled into the form. Upon opening his eyes Tweek saw Craig looking down at him, a nonchalant look in his eyes but a tiny smile on his lips.

“Morning sunshine.” Craig said softly. He sounded a bit gruff, as if the sleep still hadn’t worn off from his throat. Tweek smiled back and simply laid his head on Craig’s shoulder, tossing his arm over his torso and hugging softly. Craig held him close for a long moment. Tweek felt him pull their heads close to rest against each other and his eyes shut for a minute before he opened them again to admire Craig.

“Hi.” Tweek said softly. Craig let out a small huff of laughter and his small smile grew wider to show his teeth. Tweek remarked to himself how Craig’s eyes continued to light up every time an expression of joy rested upon his face.

“Hi.” Craig echoed, then groaned and he sat up, throwing his arms into the air to stretch. Tweek sat up as well and placed his hands in his lap to fiddle with the couple of Band-Aids on his skinny fingers which protected the small coffee burns underneath.

Craig seemed happy. Tweek knew him well enough to tell. He was so worried that Craig would have woken up to tell him that the night before had been a mistake.  Perhaps he would have left him here with a note telling Tweek not to contact him again.

Yet here he was, craning his head to look at Tweek with a goofy grin on his lips. The same lips that Tweek had been pressed against only hours earlier.

“Hungry?” Craig asked, getting onto his knees and opening the flap of the tent. The outside air rushed into their abode, chilling them both enough to cause a shiver.

“Ah! N-Not really.” Tweek admitted, surprised to hear his stutter. He had been doing so well lately. He brought a hand to his mouth and touched it for a moment, then looked at Craig, who’s face was now twisted with worry.

“You okay, Honey?” Craig asked.

“Honey?” Tweek echoed, heart giving a few rapid beats in his chest as the words flowed from Craig’s mouth. Tweek liked how it sounded.

Craig was such an intimidating looking guy. He was at least 6’2, and as such he towered above all those around him. He acted so tough in front of teachers and students, not hesitant to flip the bird at any point possible. Meanwhile the last time Tweek measured himself he was 5’4. He barely came up to Craig’s shoulder and felt as if he should have been scared for the fact.

He wasn’t though. Craig wasn’t going to hurt him, this was evident from day one of knowing each other.

“Do you not like it?” Crag asked, rubbing the back of his neck before he grabbed his hat and stepped outside, holding a hand out for Tweek, who took it instinctively and was pulled outside.

Their shoes, which had been left outside the night before, were cold and stiff, but Tweek slid them on nonetheless. Craig pulled his hat over his ears, his hair poking out of the front and the very sides to frame his face.

He was so lovely to look at.

“I like it!” Tweek exclaimed, wringing his hands together nervously over his chest. “I mean, if you like saying it?”

“I really like saying it.” Craig said, putting his hands over Tweek’s and pulling him close so their chests were brushing up together.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Tweek smiled and leaned his head against the other, close enough to hear an accelerated heartbeat. Craig’s arms wrapped around Tweek, who in turn placed his arms around Craig’s waist, holding him close.

“You’re not…messing with me, right?” Tweek mumbled, pulling back to looked at Craig’s face. “You’re not going to leave as soon as we’re in town and make fun of me? Not going to go tell my parents and make them sell me off?”

“Never.” Craig said, a hint of laughter in his voice. “I really meant last night Tweek. I like you. A lot. From the way things went, is it fair to say you like me too?”

Tweek looked at Craig’s chest, heat rising to his face.

“Y…yeah.” Tweek said softly. “I actually only realized it yesterday after school. I was so excited to see you and spend your birthday together that it just…clicked. I didn’t know I was gay.”

“I knew I was.” Craig said. Tweek looked back up at him and Craig broke away, keeping a hand clasped with Tweek’s as he pulled him to last nights fire pit and stirred the ashes around. He placed a few twigs in the center and pulled matches from one of their bags that had been left out the night before, which probably wasn’t a good idea.

“You did?” Tweek asked as he pulled his knees up and clutched them tightly. He laid his head on his knees and looked at Craig as he stuck a match and lit the small pile of assorted foliage.

“Yeah.” Craig said, mumbling something to himself as the fire went out before trying again. “I’ve known for a while. Since I was…what…14? There was a boy in my class who just said things that no one else could, and I remember admiring him way too much to be just friends.”

“Oh…Well…uhm…Craig, are we…?”

“A couple?” Craig asked, looking at Tweek as the fire stirred to life. “I think so. If you’d…like to be?”

“Yes!” Tweek cried quickly, his head shooting up. Craig looked surprised and Tweek fumbled for the right thing to say. “I mean…yes. I want to.”

Craig laughed and slid back to lean against Tweek. “Good.” He said simply. Tweek bit his lip as a grin forced its way to his mouth and in turn rested his head upon his new boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure?” Craig asked, leaning against the counter and giving Tweek a drawn out look of concern.

“I’m sure.” Tweek said with a smile, leaning over to get closer to Craig’s face.

They were alone at the coffee shop, and any worry that they would be found out was thrown to the window. Right now, all Tweek wanted was to look at Craig and talk to him about nothing, or everything, and anything in between.

They knew the needed to be kept a secret, it wasn’t as if they could tell Craig’s homophobic father anyway. Thomas had already hit his son, multiple times, what would he do if he found out Craig was gay? The constant worry that the preacher would discover them had kept Tweek awake nearly every night in the past week.

Now however it was less of a concern. Thomas was never around them much anyway, only on Sunday mornings and whenever he came into the shop for some coffee.

“Okay. Come over if you need anything.” Craig said, swinging the backpack that he had previously strewn on the floor up over his shoulder and adjusting the strap. “Want me to stay until he’s here?”

“No, that’s okay. You have to finish that project for Garrison’s class. It’s due tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Craig agreed. He looked to the door quickly as a person passed by. They didn’t stop to come in so Craig grabbed Tweek’s hand and quickly planted a soft kiss on it. Tweek felt heat rise in his cheeks and he bit his lip to stifle a laugh.

“Gout of here!” he teased, pulling his hand away and pressing his own lips to where Craig had kissed a moment earlier. Craig gave him a wink and left the store with a wave.

When he was gone Tweek sunk to the floor behind the counter and sighed, pulling his legs to his chest and gazing at his hand. Craig’s fingers still made his skin burn and his lips caused static shock to coarse through his veins. The feelings of such intimacy made Tweek shake at times. He was simply giddy each time he and his boyfriend were alone together.

Giving his hand another soft kiss in which his lips lingered on the skin he thought of their future.

Surely Craig wouldn’t want to leave now? They hadn’t talked about it yet. After all, finals were coming up and both of them were crunching their time with studying.

Tweek had never actually studied for a test before. He never saw a point to. He got mediocre grades without the effort, so there had never been a motivation to do so.

Yet sitting in the tree spouting bits of calculus to Craig while he checked the answers offered a sort of appeal that had never been felt before. This feeling wasn’t isolated to Tweek, he knew, as Craig had also picked up reciting his practice test questions and answering them without missing a beat.

‘If you get a B or higher in History, I’ll take us camping again, okay?’ Craig had said just the day before as he leaned down from his branch in their oak to place a hand on Tweek’s head. Tweek had swatted it away and given a laugh but promised to try his best. After this Craig had dropped from the branch so that he was hanging by his legs and given Tweek such a fright he almost hit the other with his book.

Tweek closed his eyes and leaned against the counter backing, a small smile placed on his lips as he pulled his hand away finally. Right now, he was content.

He wasn’t worried about school, or work.

He didn’t care if the kids in class continued to give him the same stares that used to drive him up the wall with anxiety.

He didn’t even care that his parents seemed to be growing even more distant as of late.

All he felt anymore was the small glowing of his own heart filling with joy anytime he saw, thought of, or heard Craig. It made him feel as if he could do anything. The sky wasn’t the limit. There was no limit to what he felt he could do as long as Craig was at his side. They could travel to space, watch the Earth turn on its axis and sit on the moon in each other’s arms, not caring as the people below them dragged on with their day to day lives.

As a small ringing filled the shop Tweek jumped to his feet and looked at the newcomer. His breathing picked up slightly as he quickly scolded himself for fantasizing when he was supposed to be working

“Oh- Butters!” Tweek exclaimed, smiling brightly as he waved to his friend. “You’re early!”

“Yeah, turns out I didn’t deserve the detention and they let me out!” Butters replied, setting his messenger bag on a chair and walking to the counter.

Tweek and Butters had been walking home together nearly all week. Supposedly the reason was that Kenny’s boss was making him take extra shifts. Tweek felt nervous walking home alone anyway, and had gratefully fallen into this routine.

It wasn’t as if they had seen any strange happenings any way. The weird figures that Tweek thought he had seen once on his way to work hadn’t make an appearance for a while. Hopefully they were just bums who had finally decided to move on from their quiet little mountain town.

“I knew it wasn’t you.” Tweek said, adding a small laugh to his sentence as he spoke, “I think we both know who put super glue on Mackeys chair.”

Butters sighed and nodded, looking crestfallen. “Well gee, you know, I’m just glad I didn’t have to stay for two more hours.” He said. “I know it’s not as dark at night as it used to be but I like walking with ya.”

“I do too.” Tweek agreed. “It’s fun having friends.”

Butters smiled softly and handed out some cash for a hot chocolate, which Tweek rejected, knowing that Butters needed all the money he could get his hands on. Drinks were free for him and Kenny- at least, when Tweek’s parents weren’t around they were. He couldn’t help it, he knew the couple were trying to save up to leave when school was over, just like Craig had wanted to do.

When he made the drink and given it to Butters another customer walked in. Setting about to work Tweek idled his mind with more thoughts of Craig.

He was all Tweek could think about it seemed after all.

 

* * *

 

Over the course of the next hour and a half, several dozen customers came and went. Some stayed to read a book or type away at their computers, other left in a hurry carrying their small black coffee with six espresso shots.

“Hey, you know what I noticed?” Butters asked when they were relatively alone, save for a man at the window seat and another man nestled in the corner most booth by himself.

“What’s that?” Tweek replied, grabbing the broom and working on sweeping the bits of leaves and dirt that people had trailed across the welcome mat into a pile.

“You don’t carry around that thermos anymore.” Butters said. Tweek paused and looked at his hands. A swell of urgency overcame him.

Oh god, where was his thermos!? When was the last time he saw it!? Had he lost it somewhere from school to here and now it was forever gone?!

No wait.

He hadn’t been carrying it around since a bit before he had gone camping. He hadn’t even noticed the departure of an item he used to carry around everywhere, even to the bathroom.

How hadn’t he realized it sooner? It was his lifeline. Something to cling to when things got rough. Something that was full of warmth that was his for the taking every time he felt disconnected from life.

Yet he still had all of that. Tweek didn’t feel as if he had lost part of him, rather, he felt as if something had been given to him instead. As he thought of the thermos the imagine of clinging to it was replaced by the feeling of lightly calloused hands grasping his, holding steady to his fingers as they pulled him along with sweet sounds of encouragement that was unparalleled by anything that had come before it. The feeling of heat from the coffee within was dwarfed by the sensation of arms wrapping around him each night in the field behind their houses, followed by a soft pair of lips pressed to his forehead, temple and cheeks in such rapid succession it felt as if he had been hit with several jolts of static.

“Oh.” He said simply, not wanting to look as if he had just had a small burst of panic in his mind. He hadn’t had an outburst in so long he that was proud, and he wasn’t going to break the record over a cup. “I guess you’re right.”

“What happened? You used to carry that thing around like it was a lifeline.” Butters said, then tilted his head back an finished off the now nearly cold drink.

“I guess I just…don’t need it.” Tweek said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck in an attempt to think of something better than the lame excuse he had blurted.

Butters gave him a long look then seemed to decide it was best not to press and instead turned his attention down to a book he had been absorbed in.

When Tweeks parents returned he and Butters were quick to gather up their things and make to leave.

“Have fun son.” His dad said with a wave.

“W-…with what?” Tweek asked with mild interest.

“Your play sweetie.” His mother put in, from where she was swinging her special lace apron around her waist

“Mom, Dad, I haven’t been in theater since middle school!” Tweek exclaimed. He felt a small fire of rage building in his gut.

“That’s nice dear.” His father said, not giving him even a glance as he looked through the sales of the last two hours.

Tweek groaned and grabbed his hair tightly, then stormed out of the shop with Butters hot in his heels.

 Why couldn’t they ever listen?

“Gosh they have bad memories.” Butters put in gently, handing Tweek his bag, which he hadn’t even realized he had left lying by the counter.

“They think I’m like eleven.” Tweek agreed, waiting with Butters as they were confronted with a stop light.

“That’s real sad.” Butters said with sympathy dripping into his sentence.

“I got used to it.” Tweek said with a shrug. “It’s okay Butters! I don’t need them to remember every aspect about my life. I have friends now.”

“You sure do buddy!” Butters said brightly, setting a hand on his shoulder for a moment as the light turned and they strode onto the cross walk.

As they fell into a silence Tweek remarked on how the cold evening air smelled faintly of cooking food and wondered if someone nearby was having a cookout of sorts. His stomach rumbled as he realized just how hungry he was. Maybe he could ask Craig out tonight? They could go to City Wok and have some terrible cheap food.

No, Craig was studying. Oh well.

Butters abruptly stiffened ever so slightly.

Tweek could tell from how their arms, which had been brushing together, were suddenly apart. He looked at his friend and saw that he was already looking at him.

“You alright?!” Tweek exclaimed, a small strain in his voice. He couldn’t help it. Butter’s eyes were widened slightly and he was making such direct eye contact it was if he had been possessed.

“Tweek, I need you to keep eye contact with me okay pal?” Butters asked. Tweek’s belly filled with fear as he nodded shakily. “There are two men behind us. They’re in the woods off to your left. I saw them when we crossed, and they’re tailing us.”

Butters was never one to talk in such a serious stone. Now that he was however Tweek was absolutely terrified. He had to physically fight the urge to turn and look, possibly giving away the fact that they knew they were being followed.

“Wh-What do we do?” Tweek asked, smiling with shaky lips.

“I don’t know.” Butters said. “I don’t want to lead them home. I’m going to turn the next left and we’re going to head back up the street, then take another left and pretty much make a circle. Then we’re going to Kenny’s work. He will know what to do.”

“O-Okay. Pass our houses?” Tweek asked. Butters nodded.

“Yeah. Laugh like I was saying something funny.” He added with a smile.

Tweek brought his hand up to him mouth and let out a strained laugh that, had anyone even remotely known him, would know it wasn’t real.

A rush of wind billowed around them and Tweek had to hold back a shiver. He was frightened right to his very bones. A feeling of dread overwhelmed him until his vision went slightly out of focus.

“It’s going to be okay.” He breathed to himself, setting his sight forward as his house came into view. He wanted to run to it. Rush through the door and slam it shut, bolt it closed, run to his bedroom and slide under his blankets until the next morning. The blankets would hide him from things he didn’t want to see. He would make sure his window was latched shut and enjoy a peaceful night by himself.

Butters was right though, they couldn’t let their pursuers know where they lived, assuming they didn’t know already.

Who were they!?

What did they want with him and his friend!?

Tweek glanced at his house as they passed it and from the corner of his eye he spotted them. Two men. One with a balding head matched with shiny tiny eyes, one with a large beard. He knew them. He did. It clicked in his mind

“Oh god!” Tweek said under his breath. “I’ve seen them before! They came into the shop with…. with Craig’s dad.”

“Don’t’ look at them!” Butters said quickly, keeping his gaze forward. “We can talk that later, let’s get to safety.”

Tweek nodded and took a deep breath. He felt as if his legs were moving without his permission. He glanced at Craig’s house as they walked by and wanted nothing more than to sprint pass the backyard and into the field of steadily growing spring grass. It would itch at his legs and make his finger tips tickle, then he would be in the woods and sheltered by the canopy of trees that filtered in sunlight so beautiful he thought nothing would ever match it. He’d be safe in the woods. He’d be safe in the oak, latched onto a branch and looking above him to see Craig urging him higher, providing words of praise on how far up he was already. The tree was safe. Even the river was safer than this.

He felt as if he couldn’t stand it any longer. A sick prickling feeling emerged from his gut and traveled its way up to his chest where it took hold of his rapid heart and suppressed it’s beating.

“I don’t feel good.” Tweek said, noticing how strangled he sounded. “I need out.”

“We’re outside, Tweek.” Butters said with confusion.

Sweat began to prickle at his skin and Tweek grabbed his shirt tightly, gripping it with such force he thought the fabric would tear. Everything was suddenly to close to him. His clothes were too close, his bag was too close. Butters was far to close. The walls were closing in on him and at any moment they were going to crash down, hit by the weight of constant fear that stayed pent up in the back of his mind, waiting for the opportunity to strike.

The walls were so tall. They were trapping him in a cube of his own continual distrust for all things near to him and his insistent urge to dread everything the future had in store.

“I need out.” Tweek repeated, his vision wobbling before him. He kept striding forward and Butters leaned on him slightly as they rounded the corner. “Oh god.”

“What’s wrong with ya?” Butters asked nervously. “You’re out already.”

“I-I have to get out.” Tweek insisted, looking up at Butters. “I-I think I’m going to fall over. Oh god!”

“Shh!” Butters said quickly, then strung their arms together and half supported Tweek through their walk. “We’re only a few blocks away, you can make it Tweek.”

Tweek’s vision darkened.

He had felt this before. He remembered the feeling of dread.

Burning face

Burning hands.  

The growl of an engine startled him and Tweek glanced up to see a black truck rounding the corner towards him. Tweek looked away and glanced behind them. The men were on the sidewalk. They were closer. They weren’t hidden any longer. They knew he saw them too. One gave a sickened smile.

Why was this happening? What was going on?

Craig.

“Craig.” Tweek gasped, looking up. “That’s Craig’s car.”

Butters looked at the approaching truck and waved with a casual grin, trying to act as if they weren’t currently being tracked down like a pair of deer caught in the sight of a deadly hunter. They were a doe and a sniper had its light pointed at their foreheads.

Tweek slumped against Butters suddenly and Butters staggered, letting a cry of surprise leave his lips. The truck screeched to a halt next to them and the driver all but kicked his door open.

Craig slid from the seat and ran around the front of the vehicle to them, his eyes narrowed as he steadied Butters.

“What’s going on?” He asked in a low voice. Tweek, through is still darkening vision, reached out and grabbed Craig’s sweater, falling forward as Butter’s tried in vain to help him. Craig caught him swiftly and pulled Tweek up into his arms, looking down with worry.

Tweek felt good being held by Craig. He didn’t have to worry about keeping his legs strong enough to support his weight.

“Get in the car.” Craig told Butters. “Open the passenger side. Now.”

Butters nodded and flung the door open. Craig clamored in and sat Tweek in the backseat, then slid to the driver’s side and pulled Butters in.

“Don’t go to your house.” Butters said quickly as Craig put his foot on the pedal. “Make a circle around the block. Don’t stop.”

Craig nodded. He must have been confused, but right now that didn’t matter.

From the back Tweek craned his neck up and saw the two men watch them speed past. He closed his eyes tightly and focused on his breathing.

“What’s wrong with him?” Butters asked, looking at Tweek. “He just collapsed! He got awful weird. He wanted outside, but we were outside!”

“He had a panic attack. What the hell were you two doing? You passed your houses, where were you even going?!” Craig exclaimed.

“We were being followed!” Butters said quickly. Craig gave him an incredulous look. “It’s true! I saw them tail us since practically the shop and I didn’t want to lead them home so we kept going!”

“Who the fuck was following you?” Craig asked, his hands gripping the wheel tightly. Tweek opened his eyes and sat up, gasping.

“Those men.” He breathed, clutching Butter’s chair. “They’re friends with your dad!”

Craig didn’t say anything. Instead he kept driving for a fair few minutes. Tweek reached forward and gripped Craig’s upper right arm tightly. He was trembling slightly.

“Okay this is good.” Butters said as they passed a park. Craig pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. They were nearly alone, save for a man who was attempting to shove his bike into an unusually small tuck. He paid them no mind, so they ignored him as well.

“Butters explain what happened.” Craig said, unbuckling from his seat and sliding into the back to sit with Tweek, who buried his head in Craig’s shoulder as in turn he brought his hand up and massaged the frazzled blonde hair. Tweek immediately felt comforted by the embrace and a small smile panted itself on his face for a brief moment before falling away as Butters looked at them.

Butters gave them a slightly curious look as he began to tell their tale. “Well we left the coffee shop and started going home. At the light I saw two fellas off to the left. When I looked again, after walking for about a block, they were just as close by. I told Tweek not to look around and to pass the block, then we’d go find Kenny. Then he started to get all funny. He saw them and told me he knew them, then kept saying he needed out, then collapsed.”

Tweek gazed absentmindedly at Craig’s hands and resisted the urge to grab them tightly. As if sensing this Craig grasped them together and brought them to his chest to hold.

“Who were they?” Craig asked.

“A man with a beard, and one with beady eyes…. they were at the shop before we went camping last weekend…” Tweek said softly. Craig looked down at him. His expression carried a great deal of anger, but Tweek knew it wasn’t directed at him. It was never directed at him. Behind the fury that raged fires in his eyes there was a great deal of concern.

“How do you feel?”

“I’m fine.” Tweek said truthfully. He was with Craig now, nothing bad could happen.

“Do you really know those guys?” Butters asked, looking at Craig with concern. Craig nodded.

“My Dad had them over for drinks a few times.” He said. “They’re terrible. They say weird things to mom.”

“Well gosh, why do you think they were trying to follow us?” Butters asked him, casting his glance to Tweek for a moment.

Tweek’s head was spinning with thoughts. He didn’t feel as if a cognitive answer could take form in his mind but that didn’t stop him from blurting out the first words that rose in his head.

“Maybe they’re aliens!” he cried out. “They’re out to get me! They want to spy on my and find out my secrets and them when the time is right they’ll ruin my life and watch how I handle it. They’re trying to observe the human mind!”

He heard Craig let out a small laugh and the hand on his head moved again, rubbing small circles. “There’s no aliens here Tweek.” He said in the most reassuring voice Tweek had heard from him yet. “If there were then they wouldn’t choose you to observe.”

“Oh…oh you’re right.” Tweek said, pulling back and slumping against the seat. He glanced out the window and watched the sky begin to grow dark as the sun started to seal itself away behind the mountains. It cast rays of light through the trees that reflected brilliant hues of orange, red and purple on the surrounding landscape. It was nice.

“You both ready to go home?” Craig asked. “Or we could stay here a bit longer.”

“I think we should be fine.” Butters replied, fiddling with the zipper of his windbreaker and throwing worried glances out the windows.

Craig nodded and got back into the drivers’ seat, making sure the others were buckled before he began to drive again.

Tweek watched how Craig looked over his shoulder to back out of his spot and get on the road. He liked how their eyes connected for the briefest of moments and how a glint of an unknown emotion appeared in his iris. It was a happy emotion that Tweek couldn’t place, but he felt a little brighter as it washed over him too.

“I don’t want either of you walking alone anymore.” Craig said as he turned down a street and slowed down. “I don’t care if Kenny’s at work, you wait for me. I’ll get you from the coffee shop, okay?”

“Oh Gee is that necessary? We aren’t helpless you know.”

“I know that.” Craig said quickly, as if worried he had genuinely offended them. “But those guys definitely aren’t trying to sell you girl scout cookies. Fuck that. Fuck them. I’ll have a talk with my dad about them.”

“I don’t think he’d care what his friends do.” Tweek offered out, frowning slightly to himself. Thomas Tucker defiantly wouldn’t be happy that his ‘disgraceful’ son was trying to talk bad about men he apparently associated with. He worried for what that man could do to Craig if angry enough.

“Probably not but…. you know.” Craig said. He sounded just as unbelieving that a conversation with Mr. Tucker would work.

“Well, we’ll wait for you or Kenny then at the shop, okay?” Butters said. Worry filled his voice and Tweek knew Butters was just as shaken as he was from the incident. His mind was probably also spinning with thoughts, wondering what two adult men would have to gain by following the blonds home.

“Thank you.” Craig said softly. He pulled to a stop in his driveway and turned off his car. Tweek and Butters got out and as Tweek’s feet hit the pavement he felt unsteady. It wasn’t in a way that he had felt earlier, but as if he had been on a ride that had gone upside down and he wasn’t used to being affected by gravity yet. That wasn’t good right?

“Shit.” Craig muttered under his breath and Tweek looked around. Craig was starring at his house and once following his gaze Tweek saw Thomas Tucker looking out the living room window at them.

“I’ll see you fellas later.” Butters said with a wave. Tweek smiled and waved back, watching Butters disappear inside his house before his attention turned.

“Will you be okay?” Tweek asked as he passed Craig to head home.

“Fine.” Craig agreed. “I’m worried about you. Wait for me before you walk to school tomorrow okay? I’ll drive us. I leave at 7 almost every day.”

“Okay.” Tweek said softly. He walked away, somehow resisting the urge to lean forward and press his lips against Craig’s cheek.

From the slight roughness of his face Tweek knew that Craig had to shave every once in a while. He often tried to imagine his boyfriend with stubble or even a bushy beard, and the image would cheer him up.

This instant was no different.

 A smile broke onto his face and Tweek raised a hand to his mouth, muffling the slight laugh and blocking the smile before anyone saw and thought he was crazy for smiling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! Leave a comment below please, it makes me heart soar!   
> I can be reached on tumblr at (my ask blog) ask-spaceman-and-coffee-cutie or at (My main, where there's no sp content) sapphire-and-ice  
> I got some fanart! (From my wife) It's tagged on the ask blog as 'soapm' and 'soapm fanart' if you wanna check it out!


	9. He'd Kiss and Tell Me 'Everything Is Alright'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which finals roll around and someone finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy guys....sorry for a month hiatus?  
> I've been busy I swear, but i'm still sorry!  
> Anyway I hope you like this chapter!

“Oh god I can’t do this!” Tweek exclaimed, burying his face in his knees and hugging himself tightly. He felt an arm slide around to pull him close and Tweek latched onto Craig instead of his own body.

“You got this babe.” Craig said softly, brushing the hair from Tweeks face and rubbing his soft cheek with a thumb.

Tweek sighed and leaned into his embrace, fiddling with his hands in his lap and scratching anxiously at the skin by his  wrist.

“I’m not ready though.” Tweek said softly, looking up at Craig, “I’m going to fail English and they’ll make me stay another year! I’ll have to repeat the whole grade!”

“You’ll pass.” Craig insisted. “I know you will. You did great on your persuasive essay and you’ll do great on this.”

“But we have to be in front of the WHOLE class.” Tweek insisted, grabbing Craig’s sweater “I can’t do speeches!”

“Yes you can.” Craig said, a small smile on his face. He grabbed Tweek’s guitar which had been lying nearby and held it out to him. “Come on, let’s go get some dinner somewhere?”

“Wh-What?” Tweek asked with sudden surprise as Craig got to his feet and stretched.

From his position on the ground Tweek had to crane his head up to look at Craig, and with doing so he felt a small circle of heat rise in his cheeks. Craig’s face was lightly illuminated by the fading sun of the Sunday afternoon. Soft hues of purple and pinks were cast over his jaw and temple, making the rest of his face a light shade of lavender that complimented him.

He turned and held out a hand to Tweek, who accepted the offering and was promptly pulled to his feet. “We’re going to get some dinner.” Craig said, repeating his earlier question as a statement.

“But- Craig! What if someone sees us?” Tweek asked nervously twiddling his thumbs together after he had slung his guitar over his back. Craig let out a small scoff and grabbed Tweek’s hand tightly, then picked up his guitar case and pulled him from their tree, slowly sauntering to the fallen log with Tweek at his side.

“We’ll get it to-go, let’s just take my car and we’ll go for a drive okay?”

“But we have school tomorrow…and finals…”

“You hardly sleep anyway.” Craig said, casting him a glance with a raised brow that let Tweek know he was poking fun, and didn’t mean it as a insensitive statement. “If you’re worried, I swear we’ll be back before ten, kay?”

“Kay…” Tweek agreed, gripping Craig’s hand tighter as they stepped foot onto the log and casually made their way over the ripping river below.

A little less than three month ago Tweek had first encountered this log. He remembered how terrifying it felt to put a single foot down on it, much less cross it entirely. Three months since he and Craig had found their tree, their spot, their one little sanctuary away from the chaos of home life.

Almost two months since Craig’s Birthday and the kiss that started their relationship.

Tweek smiled to himself as they emerged from the woods into the field and were hit by the blinding setting sun. It shone right into their eyes and Tweek raised his free hand to shield his face from the aggressive light. He relied on Craig to guide him through the mass of drying grasses. 

When they neared Craig’s yard their hands broke apart, as they had done every night for the past few weeks. It hadn’t mattered to them if Tweek worked till six and they only got an hour alone together. Anything was better than nothing.

As such, every day they were at their oak.

And every day they would break their grips from each other as soon as they saw houses loom into view.

Tweek wanted every one to know that they were together. He wanted to shout from the rooftops that he was dating the asshole new kid, but he new he couldn’t. The danger that was Craig’s dad kept them silent about their relationship.

When they got to Craig’s car Tweek slid into the passenger seat and clipped his seat belt over his chest, then waited expectantly for Craig. Looking to the drivers side he saw Craig was turned looking to his house. Following his gaze Tweek saw Mr. Tucker standing in the front doorway talking.

Craig, who had been holding the truck handle, let go and walked over to his father, not even so much as casting a look at Tweek.

A rush of fear flooded through him as he saw Mr. Tucker raise a hand. He thought he was about to strike his son right then and there in broad daylight where anyone could see. Tweek was ready to throw himself out of the truck and tackle the man.

No one was allowed to touch his Craig.

No one.

Instead of doing anything rash, Mr. Tucker simply gestured inside the house. Craig spoke back to him and shrugged, then shook his head. Tweek wondered what they were talking about. It didn’t seem too important, but that wasn’t Tweeks business right? If it mattered, Craig would tell him.

What if he had found out about them? What would he do? Tweek knew he would hurt Craig. How bad? Would he then turn to Tweek and unleash his anger? Tweek would have to run away, he couldn’t actually fight such a big man and expect to win.

Craig let out an exasperated noise and went into his house, looking back at Tweek and raising a finger as if to say ‘one minute’. Mr. Tucker looked at Tweek too, and he tried his best to put on a kind smile. He couldn’t read minds right?

Mr. Tucker also disappeared into the house and Tweek sat in the car clutching his seat-belt with worry. His knuckles seemed to go a bit pale as he wondered what was taking Craig so long.

The sun was setting and soon it would be dark. What if Craig didn’t come back?! What if he was locked in his room, and would be forgotten about, and starve?

Tweeks worries were almost instantly hushed as Craig walked back out the door was a bag of trash in his hands. He give Tweek a disgusted look and went to the outside garbage to throw it out, then hurried to the car and got in.

“He just wanted the trash out.” Craig said.

“You sure?! He didn’t like, hit you!?” Tweek exclaimed, craning his head around to examine Craig’s face, just to make sure he didn’t see any marks. His previous bruise and fully healed at this point, to which Tweek was relieved, as it meant he didn’t have to be careful when they were pressed together. He didn’t have to worry about bumping his face and hurting him.

“No.” Craig said with a slightly tense voice. “He had his friends over. Those two creeps.”

“What?!” Tweek exclaimed, a hand flying to his mouth to stifle his noises as Craig backed out of the driveway. Tweek opened his mouth and bit down softly on his palm, chewing nervously as he remembered the two frightening looking men from four weeks prior.

He and Butters hadn’t dared walk alone since that night. They waited for Craig or Kenny to swing by. It was a hassle of a schedule but it worked.

“It’s okay Honey.” Craig said, reaching over and pulling his hand away to clasp it softly. Tweek clung to it and rubbed his thumbs over the callouses on Craig’s fingers that had developed from learning to play his guitar. They were rough, but made his hand feel comforting somehow.

“I don’t like them.” Tweek breathed. Craig gave him a concerned glance for a moment then turned his eyes towards the road.

Tweek liked Craigs' driving, he wasn’t sharp on the turns, nor did he swing wide and made his stomach churn. He never went too fast and was early to put down the breaks when they neared a light. Every thing about the way he drove made Tweek feel safe. It was a rare feat.

His own fathers driving was shaky, they would sometimes swerve slightly due to Mr. Tweek focusing on something he saw off to the side. Tweek would always cling tightly to the seat-belt and grit his teeth harshly, waiting for the ride to be over.

It’s why he never complained about walking almost everywhere. When he walked he could control his pace, where he went, and when he stopped.

“Where are we even going?” Tweek asked after they drove for a moment. Craig smiled lightly as they pulled up to stop sign and paused to look both ways.

“Chinese?” Craig offered. “Figured we’d see Kenny, I think he’s still working.”

“Oh! That sounds good.” Tweke said, perking up a little at the thought of visiting their friend.

Even if Kenny spent much of his time around Cartman and those guys he was still a good person to Tweek and Craig. He was funny and Tweek felt as if he was always able to brighten up any mood.

“I’m paying.” Craig said next, delivering Tweek an abrupt look as he opened his mouth to protest. “This is a date okay? I’m paying."

“Date!?” Tweek squeaked. Craig let out a splutter of a laugh and parked the car near the City Wok.

“Yeah, date.” Craig agreed. “Tweek, we’ve been together for like six weeks how long is it going to surprise you?”

“I don’t know, man!” Tweek said honestly, “I just like hearing it! A lot!” He wrung his hands together and nervously picked at the skin next to his thumb nail.

Craig pulled the keys from the ignition and turned in his seat to grab Tweek’s hands. He pulled them both to his own chest and held them within his palm then used his other hand to pull Tweek’s chin up to connect their gazes.

“I like saying we’re on a date, okay?” Craig asked. Tweek snorted at the smile Craig wore and wrenched his face away to attempt to bury it in his shoulder. When this proved a failure he looked back at Craig and felt his whole body melt into a state of ease.

Craig leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Tweeks', gently cupping his cheek with his free hand to pull him close as well.

Tweek’s lips felt made of jelly as Craig’s moved gently against them. He shut his eyes and relaxed into the soft embrace.

Whenever they kissed Tweek felt as if time stood still. Nothing else mattered at that moment except for the two of them, and if the world was to end at that moment well so be it. It wouldn’t affect them at all.

When Craig pulled back his thumb rubbed soft lines into Tweek’s jawline. He planted a smaller kiss on Tweek’s nose then turned to leave the car. Tweek let a small giggle escape his grinning mouth and slid from the truck as well.

When his feet hit the ground he felt a little wobbly, but quickly righted himself and walked around the car to meet Craig at the front.

Craig was standing with his back to Tweek and, feeling as if something was wrong, Tweek grabbed his arm.

“Are you okay?” Tweek asked, looking around him.

His heart froze in his chest.

He felt his hand grip Craig’s arm tight enough to hurt, but Craig didn’t move either save for a heaving chest as his own breath presumably caught in his throat.

Standing there, with one hand on the dumpster to the restaurant and one the other hand levitating where it had previously been holding a bag of trash, was Kenny.

Starring at them.

Craig open his mouth to speak but nothing came out. His eyes flashed to Tweek and the other was immediately filled with even more fear upon seeing the terror in his boyfriends eyes.

Kenny had seen them kiss. There was no doubt about it. From the way he was starring at them to the garbage bag that lay strewn on the asphalt.

They had been caught.

“K-Kenny.” Craig croaked out.

Tweek felt the cold rush of adrenaline filling his veins as a million scenarios flashed through his head. Kenny would tell his friends, who would blab about it, which would get to their parents. Craig would be punished. Tweek would be sold on the black market! Maybe Kenny would laugh at them. Was he going to expose them on purpose?

Tweeks breathing picked up more and he felt tears prickle in the back of his eyes as he pleaded mentally for this to be a dream. They had been so safe for over six weeks and now it was going to come crashing down.

His lips trembled as Tweek opened his mouth. He wanted to say something. He wanted to plead with Kenny not to tell a single soul but he knew nothing would come out from his lips.

“Please.” Craig said. His voice was hoarse. His muscles under Tweek’s hand were tense and slightly quivering.

“I knew it.” Kenny said eventually. He walked over to them and stood merely a foot away.

“Please, Kenny, you can’t tell anyone.” Craig pleaded.

“Are you begging Tucker?” Kenny asked. Tweek slapped a hand over his mouth and felt the tears begining to well near the point of falling.

“Yes. Kenny. I’ll do anything- just don’t tell anyone.” Craig said, throwing any dignity he had out the window.

“Anything?” Kenny asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest. “I see. I’m sure we can come to an arrangement.”

At that moment Tweek let out a sob and bit down hard on his hand to stop his noises. The tears flew down his face as he felt his word go a tad fuzzy. His clenched his eyes shut and let himself cry, knowing that this was going to be the end. He and Craig would have to break up, who knew what would happen if their parents got word of this?!

He was pulled into Craig’s chest and he clung to the fabric tightly, fingers shaking as they clenched the soft fabric. Would this be the last time he ever was close to Craig?

He couldn’t loose him. Craig was the only person who he felt comfortable around. He was the one who had helped his stutter, his tremmors, his nerves.

“Tweek I’m sorry! Shit- I was joking!” Kenny cried out. He put a hand on Tweek’s shoulder and pulled him to look in his face. “I’m not going to tell any one dude it’s okay!”

Craig pulled Tweek tightly into an embrace, his chest to Tweek’s back. Tweek hiccuped and pulled his mouth from his hand, shaking and looking at Kenny with widened eyes.

“You won’t?” Craig asked.

“No!” Kenny exclaimed. He grabbed Craig’s arm and pulled them both off to the side ally that contained the dumpster. “Dudes, you know how hard it was for me and Butters to come out? I’m not going to just do that to you!”

Tweek once again covered his mouth and stifled the quiet sobs that emerged. He felt as if the world was quaking. Was it now under the immense relief?

“You’re a dick, Kenny.” Craig said, trying to sound angry but failing as the relief seeped into his words. Tweek felt shaky and as if he needed to sit down. Instead he leaned against Craig and sniffled loudly.

“Tweek, I’m so sorry.” Kenny said, putting his hands onto Tweek’s shoulders and gripping tightly. “Stop crying okay, I won’t do it again.” Tweek nodded but still tears formed in his eyes.

“You’re okay, Honey.” Craig murmured into Tweek’s ear and slid his arms around his torso, hugging tightly.

“I’m sorry Tweek.” Kenny said again, “Come inside, I’ll get you something to eat okay? Butters is here too, can I tell him?”

“No!” Tweek cried desperately, his emotion spilling out his mouth in a raspy exclamation. “No one can know! They-they’re going to make us break up! They’ll hurt Craig! Oh god! My parents will sell me!”

“Tweek!” Craig cried, spinning him around and grasping his cheeks to force their gazes together. “It’s okay. Butters won’t tell anyone either. If you’re uncomfortable then we’ll say no, but I trust them, okay? Nothing’s going to take you away from me. I swear.”

Tweek sniffled and rubbed his eyes. A nod of the head and Craig gently lead him inside the City Wok.

While the inside was relatively crowded Kenny lead them to the back room, which was presumably the staff’s break room.

Butters sat in a chair with his legs crossed playing a game on his phone. He looked up when they walked in, a smile plastered on his face. This expression turned to fear as he saw Tweek’s tear stained face and the grim expression that Craig held.

“Oh gosh- what happened?!” Butters exclaimed, getting to his feet and walking over. He looked at Tweek with worry and Tweek felt his lip tremble again as he pushed against Craig’s chest for comfort.

“I uh- I found Craig and Tweek outside.” Kenny said a bit awkwardly. “They want to just tell you something.”

“Go ahead Kenny.” Craig said, pulling Tweek’s head close and running hands through his unruly hair.

“They’re a couple!” Kenny gushed quickly, grabbing Butter’s hands and squeezing as a grin slapped onto him. Butters looked at them and let out a small laugh.

“Well gee, yeah I figured.” He said.

“What?!” Tweek gasped, shock dripping through him once again. Had they been that obvious?

“Well yeah. When you were comforting him after his panic attack, Craig? It was a bit obvious that it was more than friendship there. You’re such a tough ol' guy, but with Tweek it’s totally different. I think it’s real sweet.”

“It’s a secret, please.” Craig said softly. He looked down at Tweek with a sad expression and Butters nodded.

“Gee I understand.” Butters said. “It’s no worry okay? My lips are sealed as tight as can be!”

“I'll go get you some food. On the house, okay?” Kenny said. “Orders?”

“Teriyaki chicken, fried rice?” Craig said. Kenny nodded and took off.

Tweek pulled away from Craig and rubbed his eyes again. “Thanks Butters.” He breathed, his heavy heartbeat slowly down for the first time in the past few minutes.

“Come sit down.” Butters said, holding his hands out. Tweek shuffled to him and Butters gave him a quick but tight hug then let him sit in the newly unoccupied seat. Craig leaned up on the wall next to Tweek and kept a firm hand on his shoulder, massaging it slightly.

“I’ll tell ya what!” Butters said brightly, grabbing a messenger bag from the side of the room and digging through it. “I got this camera the other day, an old Polaroid one, let’s take a picture okay? Commemorate the first people who found out. You’ll have a real laugh about this one day, I promise.”

“O-Okay” Tweek said. He wanted to seem okay, even if his heart was still trying to burst through his chest. Even if he felt the uncontrollable urge to yank at his hair rose along with the longing to scrape at his face. He had to calm down. It was just Butters and Kenny after all. They were friends. 

He forced a shaky smile onto his face as Butter's pointed the camera at them. Craig leaned slightly  forward to be in the frame as the camera was raised. After a bright flash of light Butters dropped the camera down and pulled the printed picture from it, shaking it in the air. 

"It'll take a few to develop, but now ya' have your first picture by someone who knows!" Butters said with a bright tone. He handed Tweek the photo and set the camera aside, then stood at their sides and offered a kind smile. 

Tweek still felt as if adrenaline was coursing through him. The feeling that everything was about to go wrong stayed with Tweek even as Kenny returned with a bag of delicious smelling food. 

"Okay, we're going to...head out." Craig said once Kenny was paying attention. "We were going to take a drive and..."

"Okay, have fun." Kenny said with a wink. Tweek bit back a groan and shuffled to the door as Craig placed a hand on the small of his back to guide him. 

"You...you really aren't going to tell right?" Craig asked, turning to look at the couple as he and Tweek stood halfway through the door. Kenny's grin slid from his face and a serious expression replaced it. It was so rare to see Kenny not smiling that their attention was fixated on him. 

"I didn't have a choice to reveal that Butters and I were together. We got caught in his room, and I remember the fight that happened afterwards. Things got broken, I thought I wasn't going to see Leo again, it was bad. Even if it worked out for us, no one should  have to come out before they're ready. Our lips are sealed. We promise."

Craig gave him an uncertain look then nodded. "I trust you." he said softly. Kenny's mouth broke into a smile again and he threw an arm around Butter's shoulders. 

"You kids play nice okay? Don't do anything I wouldn't do." 

"Kenny!" Tweek exclaimed as embarrassment arose. Craig let out a tiny chuckle and lead them outside with the food grasped in Tweek's arms. 

"Come on, it's okay." Craig said with a comforting voice. "Everything's alright. This isn't going to ruin our night. Come on, we have a drive calling our names."

Tweek smiled and leaned against Craig for a brief moment as they made their way to the car. 

It felt almost as if a weight had been lifted now. They weren't a complete secret. Even though it didn't mean they could parade around holding hands, it was nice to know their friends weren't about to start judging them for their choice.

Maybe things weren't so bad. 

* * *

Scribbling sounds irritated Tweek. The grinding sounds of graphite against slightly too thin paper made him clench his teeth and wish it would stop just for a moment to provide the briefest second of relief. Sometimes the scribbling would be followed by an eraser brushing away an error, and sometimes the eraser would let out a horrible squeak that made him jump and his heart beat soar. 

Last test. He had this. 

Fifteen minutes stood between Tweek and the end of the last class in his high school career. 

He was so unable to focus at that moment. Too much excitement paved the way down his mind that any information about the American Constitution were pushed unceremoniously to the side. A few minutes. That's all it would take to be rid of this school almost entirely, save for returning for graduation the coming weekend. 

How was Craig doing? He had a math class right now, was he finished already? Was he sitting leaned back in his chair, hat pulled over his eyes trying to block out the world? Maybe he was working on the last question, pencil eraser shoved between his teeth, biting down, frustrated the the answer wasn't clear. 

Tweek jotted down a few halfhearted points about an amendment then scanned his test paged over, making sure every single answer had been completed as best as he could. Maybe he should elaborate on question 14 a bit more. He felt as if the teacher would be confused to read his response. 

As he thought this a few kids got up to turn in their tests, leaving Tweek as the sole person with a test out. 

Panic set in. 

He knew his teacher would let the class out as soon as everyone was done. She was lenient like that. he could also see a few people shooting him looks from the corner of their eyes, silently irritated that he wasn't done yet. What else could he do?! He couldn't think of the answers faster, what did they want from him!?

He erased a big portion of one answer and set to rewriting, determined to make it sound more fluid than it was. 

If the other students wanted to be angry at him, that was fine. Craig always told him it didn't matter what they thoughts, as long as he was happy with what he was doing. Right now he was happy that he decided to change his answer. 

Finally satisfied with the words before him Tweek stood and walked his paper to the front of the room to place it in a pile with all the others. As the teacher saw this she scanned the room then cleared her throat. 

"Class is dismissed. Congratulations everyone, you're done with high school, now go on, get out of here. I'll see you at graduation."

A collective cheer rose from the previously silent group. Tweek jumped and hurried to grab his backpack, then followed the hoard out into the halls, glee filling him. 

He was officially out of high school. Once graduation on Saturday was finished he'd never have to see most of these people again. Tweek hurried through the hall to Craig's classroom, where they too were getting out early. Tweek pressed against the wall and waited until Craig strode from the room, hands shoved in his pockets as he followed the others out. His eyes lit up when he spotted Tweek and he casually walked over. 

"We're done." he said softly. Tweek smiled and Craig looked around, then jerked his head to the side. Tweek fell into step next to his boyfriend as he lead them to an emptying portion  of the halls. 

"You okay?" Tweek asked. "Was Calculus bad?"

"Nah." Craig said, waving his hand, "Finished kind of early, no worries. I did want to talk to you though."

"Yeah?" Tweek wondered, glancing over at him as they opened the doors at the end of the hall to go outside. Tweek still had to work today after all, and Craig had been busy with something recently that he wouldn't tell Tweek about. 

"I just wanted to ask...what...are your plans? We've never really talked about it."

Tweek was quiet for a moment, then he threaded his arm through Craig's and pulled him over to a nearby bench. They were relatively isolated here, and right now no other students were around, giving them ultimate privacy. 

"I want... to stay with you. No matter what." Tweek breathed. "If you stay, so will I, if you want to move, I want to go too."

"Really!?" Craig cried so suddenly that Tweek jumped. "You'll go?!"

"Ah- yes!?" Tweek exclaimed back, a grin breaking onto his face as he saw the delight in Craig's eyes. His heart swelled upon seeing such happiness from his partner, then grew even more as he realized his words were the cause for such joy. 

"I'm so happy." Craig breathed, grabbing Tweek's hands. "We'll figure it out later. I want to be with you no matter that Tweek, okay? I'm serious, nothing on this earth could stop me from being with you."

Tweek beamed and gripped Craig's hands hard, feeling tears prickle in the back of his eyes. 

Maybe he was terrified to leave. Maybe the worry that his parents would be angry with him would deter him a bit when he told them. Maybe he was scared that Craig's dad would try to stop him in some way shape or form from leaving. Maybe he didn't know what the future had in store for them. 

But as long as he had Craig, he knew he was safe.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much longer can the fluff last????


	10. Can I Get Away Tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which graduation doesn't go quite as they hoped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Sorry for the long wait again, hopefully you like this chapter! I was going through a lot of writers block- again.  
> We're getting closer to the moment I created this story for, I hope you're excited!  
> K thanks, enjoy bye!

 

“Testaburger, Wendy.”

Tweek felt his knee start to bounce a little as he watched Wendy rise from her seat and walk to the podium to get her diploma. Only a few more names left, then Tweek would have to get up in front of the entire school and shake the principles hand to be presented with a scrap of paper.

Noticing his shakiness Craig silently pressed his leg against Tweek’s thigh, offering a smile as he cast a sideways glance to him. Tweek felt a little calmer as he felt Craig’s warmth seep into his skin.

They were lucky to sit next to each other as they waited to graduate. Out of the nearly 300 kids seated in the gymnasium in rattily fold up chairs they happened to be close enough in name to be together. Tucker wasn’t far from Tweak after all.

“You’ll do fine.” Craig muttered under his breath as another name was called. Tweek nodded, clenching his fists over his knees and setting his gaze straight ahead, as if he wasn’t bothered by the multitude of pressures he was about to be faced with.

The boy next to Craig rose and Tweek bit his lip as he felt Craig stiffen, ready to stand as applause rose from the parents in the stands, eagerly watching their children receive their certificate.

“Tucker, Craig.” Their principle said into the microphone perched on his stand. Craig stood up maybe a little too quickly and shuffled by Tweek.

“Good luck.” Tweek said, grabbing his own hands to stop himself from grabbing Craig’s as he passed. Craig smiled again then set his face into a neutral expression as he walked up past the crowds to the small stage that had been set up for this occasion. He walked up to the principle and firmly shook his hand, then took the offered diploma and exited the stage opposite the direction he had entered.

“Tweak, Tweek.”

Tweek shot up and clenched the black graduation robes that had been given to every student. He balled his fists then made his way forward, his head filling with possible ways he could mess up such a simple task.

He could trip on his shoelaces, which felt slightly loose. He could hit his foot as he got onstage and fall face first to the ground. He could offer the incorrect hand to the principle to shake, or drop his diploma, or fall off stage as he exited!

Deep breaths, you got this, thought Tweek as he stepped up to the stage and approached the principle. He was handed a small red folder, which within contained his diploma, then saw a hand extend to shake. Tweek quickly brushed his sweaty palms on his robe then grasped the man’s hand, firmly, but not tight. Just right.

The principle let go and turned to call another name, which was a signal to Tweek to exit the stage. His legs felt like jelly as he lifted his gaze to the stands and scanned for his parents faces. There was quite the crowd here.

Loved ones had probably traveled from miles around to see their teenager officially leave high school. They would probably have parities after the torturous ceremony was over. Tweek wondered what it would be like to have a party for once. He hadn’t had a celebration of any sort since he was in elementary school at least.

He couldn’t seem to find his parents. This wasn’t a huge concern, after all there were hundreds of adults in the room. Each of them seemed to blend together at one point until they were all the same face. Tweek watched where he was walking as he stepped off the stage and made his way back to his seat to wait for the remaining students to get called.

He felt a small spark of pride in his chest as he saw Craig’s beaming face looking back at him.

He had done it

He finished school.

No more tests, speeches, essays or assignments. No more waking up from his few hours of sleep in a panic that he had forgotten to do the homework. No more seeing the faces of the hundreds of peers who had tormented him for 12 years.

“We did it.” Craig breathed as Tweek sat down. Tweek burst into a grin and used all his self-control to not throw himself at his boyfriend with a hug.

“We did!” Tweek breathed back, watching avidly as the remaining students got their folders too.

Time seemed to pass slowly. Tweek wanted nothing else than to grab Craig’s hand and run from this, but they had to stay until each and every person had gotten their diploma. Names with letters U, V, W and X passed, then when the few students with Z names finished, the principle gave a halfhearted speech about striving through hard times.

As he closed his mouth and finished his last sentence as their principle the room erupted into cheers. The sound of clapping, crying, and air horns from really enthusiastic parents surrounding them. A cloud of black graduation caps soared into the air all around him, like Tweek had seen before in the movies.

Craig pulled him to his feet and brought him into a swift hug. Tweek clutched onto Craig’s graduation robes and held him tightly for the briefest of moments before he felt Craig pull back.

“We’re done!!” he exclaimed over the noise around them. Tweek laughed loudly and looked about, trying once again to find his parents.

He saw the Tuckers making their way through the stream of families now on the auditorium floor and his smile faltered a bit.

“Congratulations!” Mrs. Tucker cried, pulling her son into a tight hug that looked like it hurt. “I’m so proud of you Craig.” she put a hand on his cheek and Craig shrugged, his previous grin now absent from his face without a single indication that it had ever been there.

“Well done boy. Now we can focus on getting you a good job since you’re too good for college.” Thomas Tucker said. Tweek tried not to visibly scowl as he placed a large hand on Craig’s shoulder, patting it a few times.

“Where are your parents, Tweek?” Mrs. Tucker asked, her bright eyes boring into Tweek as her mouth split into a smile wide enough to be frightening.

“O-Oh they’re around!” Tweek exclaimed, fumbling for the right words to say. He cleared his throat and tried to look simply overwhelmed from the joy, not from the anger he held towards the Tucker parents.

“Come on Craig, let’s go get dinner, then you can go celebrate with friends.” Thomas said, gripping Craig’s arm. Craig gave Tweek a very pointed look and nodded.

“See you later.” He told Tweek. Tweek smiled. Tonight, they’d meet at their tree and spend time together. It had only been a day since they sat at the oak and leaned against each other but it felt like an eternity.

The oak was so good to them. Tweek was now climbing it without a fear in his mind, focused only on catching up to Craig who was always several feet above him. It provided them shade as the now warming summer days bore down on them each afternoon and sheltered them from their daily worries.

“Bye.” He said softy as the Tuckers made their way away from him, struggling to get through the crowd of over enthusiastic teenagers. He watched Craig’s retreating form and wanted to go after him, grab his hand, pull him close maybe.

Instead he waited for his parents to find him, and, figuring it may take a while as he wasn’t exactly towering over the crowd to see, he took a seat at one of the now vacant chairs to watch the families around him.

He saw Butters run up to Kenny and grab him tight, tears streaming down his cheeks and a big smile on his face. To their left he saw a group of girls embracing each other and cheering. Their faces bore grins so wide he thought it was impossible.

For an instant Tweek felt utterly alone. He only had 3 friends, and all of them had either left or were preoccupied with each other. He was used to this feeling, but for the first time in his life he felt saddened by it. Previously he hadn’t cared enough for anyone to miss their company, but sitting on the cold metal chair, watching kids make a memory of one of the key points of their lives, he felt lost.

As minutes ticked by he felt even more so isolated. His now former peers began to clear out of the building to go to their dinners and parties with loved ones.

Where were his parents? He couldn’t be that hard to find, could he? Tweek couldn’t see them either as he looked around with an intent stare, hoping to see the neutral expressions of his mother and father making their way towards him. Maybe they would be actually happy today. The fake smiles they wore for customers never had slipped into a real one when they addressed their son.

Tweek silently got to his feet and began to make his way around the room, now feeling a slow panic set in as he wondered how they had managed to lose him. They had to have been watching the whole time, right?

That morning he had walked with Craig to their school, as all students were to get there an hour early.

‘We’ll see you soon son’ his dad had said.

‘Be safe’ his mother had chided in, before going back to silently flipping a pancake on their oven.

At this point 10 whole minutes had passed since the graduation ceremony ended and Tweek was definitely about to panic. Were his parents hurt somewhere? Had they been kidnapped amidst the crowd and taken away without a single person noticing? Had their house caught fire before they left and now they were in critical care at the hospital?!

Tweek bit his lip harshly and strode over to the bleacher seats, stepping up a few levels so that he could scan the thinning crowd. There was maybe 100 people left in the large gymnasium now, but not a single one of them were his parents.

Tweek sighed and sat on the seat he had stepped onto and pulled his hand to his mouth, biting down softly on the skin under his thumb and chewing as his mind raced. He saw a few people give him concerned looks, but mainly they were all so taken up in their joy that he was but a speck in their sight of bliss.

Twenty minutes now.

A few families stood idly talking to teachers who had attended the celebration. Still no parents. Tweek had chewed his skin raw at this point and moved to scratching his arm harshly, using the small glint of pain as a way to keep him focused on where he was. Otherwise he’d go off daydreaming about the horrible things that were probably happening to his parents right now.

The large clock above the main stage that had been set up said it was 2:30. A half hour after they had thrown their caps into the air in a cliché show of exuberance.

Still Tweek sat alone. He wished he had a phone to call his mother or father with, but they had always told him he wasn’t allowed one because the government would listen to his each and every word.

His mind went a little fuzzy as Tweek wrapped his arms around his knees and leaned on them, a great sigh leaving his mouth as his black hat fell from his head and bounced to the chair in front of him. He didn’t make a move to get it.

When you’re lost you’re supposed to stay put. That was what he had been taught at the various summer camps his parents had pushed him to when he was a kid at least. Stay where you are and an adult will come find you as soon as they know you’re missing.

But Tweek wasn’t lost, he knew exactly where he was. What he didn’t know was where his family was.

As time once again slowly passed Tweek closed his eyes and tried to imagine what he would do later that afternoon.

He would cross the tree bridge and find Craig leaning against the great oak tree. He would push off of it when he saw Tweek and half-run over for a hug, which Tweek would gladly reciprocate. After a long embrace they would make themselves at home at the trunk of their tree and read whatever books or comics the other had brought. If neither did then they’d pick at Tweek’s guitar or climb up to the tallest sturdy branch and sit looking at the passing clouds.

He could almost feel Craig’s arm around his shoulders, warm and comforting. He could feel the fabric of Craig’s sweater underhand as he fiddled with the fraying hems while Craig told him about something he had read that day. Usually it was about the stars.

Craig liked the stars.

Tweek did too.

“Son?”

Tweek gasped and looked up, a smile brimming on the edge of his lips as he looked expectantly for his parents.

To his great confusion and disappointment there was an unfamiliar man looking at him.

“What?” Tweek asked nervously.

“Where are your parent, son?” The man asked, standing up straight and leaning on a mop.

Tweek shot his gaze to the clock, now reading 3:07. He had waited over an hour for his parents to find him. Scanning the rest of the room Tweek saw that he was one of the few people left. The others all appeared to be custodians, here to clean up the mess that the graduates had made.

“I…I don’t’ know.” Tweek said, shaking his head. “I-I thought they couldn’t find me so I sat down and…oh god…I hope they’re ok!”

“Do you want me to call you a ride kid?” The custodian asked. Tweek shot to his feet and bit his lip, then shook his head again.

“No, I live a few blocks away. I’m sorry.” Tweek said quickly, stumbling over his own feet as he all but fled from the scene.

He pushed the doors to the gym open and spilled out into the hot afternoon with a small shuddering gasp of fear. What was going on? Where were they!?

Tweek pulled his graduation robe off and carried it in his arms as he began to stride down the sidewalk.

All he heard was his own slightly labored breathing as he hauled to his house, terrified to find it burned down, or maybe missing entirely- due to aliens. Why else would they have left him there for over an hour?

The sun glaring down at him made Tweek feel small, and as if he was being pressed into the sidewalk, shrinking down to the side of a bug. It was hot, hot enough to make his forehead begin to sweat. Though this might have been from his own nerves.

When he did make it to his house he found it pleasantly intact. Tweek hurried up to the door and twisted the knob, only to feel it resist his movement.

Locked?

Tweek stepped back and glared at the door, frustration piquing in through his worry. He jiggled the knob a few more times then knocked and waited.  A few moments passed and he knocked again, to which he still received no answer.

Tweek pulled at the door knob with frustration then let out a cry and slumped to the steps to rest his head in his arms.

Had they just…forgotten him?

Tweek closed his eyes much like he had at the gymnasium and labored his breathing for several minutes, then ran his hands through his tangled hair and gripped a few locks tightly, pulling slowly at them until his scalp stung. A small groan emitted from his lips and Tweek rocked back and forth gently.

What was he going to do? If they had actually forgotten about him they would be at the coffee shop right now. If not, then maybe they were out shopping? Tweek felt tears well up in his eyes and he pushed his face further into the sleeve of his nice shirt.

How could they have just forgot about him? That couldn’t be it right? They must have gotten distracted on their way there. Maybe there had been a car wreck. Anything.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, but eventually he heard the rumbling of a car and looked up eagerly, hoping to see his parents’ car gliding into the driveway. Instead an old van parked next door and the Tucker’s piled out one by one, with Craig pulling up the rear and slamming the door shut.

He spotted Tweek and said something to his mother, then walked over with worry written all over his face.

“Tweek what’s going on?” He asked softly, getting to his knees in front of his boyfriend.

“M…My parents never found me after graduation, so I came here, but I’m locked out.” Tweek breathed. Craig’s mouth fell slightly open.

“What?” He asked incredulously, his eyes going wide. Tweek felt calmer as he cast his gaze over Craig’s stare. The deep blue was so calming that he couldn’t help himself. “Where are they?”

“I don’t know.” Tweek said with a strain with his voice. He gave a few shakes of his head then reached his hand up and bit down on the already beaten raw skin.

“Tweek!” Craig exclaimed, pulling his hand away and examining it. “You can’t hurt yourself. We’ve been through this…”

“I know…” Tweek replied, heaving in a deep breath as he carefully slid his hand from Craig’s, no matter how much he wanted to grab onto it tightly and pull it to his chest he saw the Tuckers watching them from their yard and decided against it.

“We’ll go find them okay? Give me five minutes and we’ll take my car okay?”

“Okay…” Tweek agreed. He knew the face Craig was making. So much determination was visible even with such little facial movement.

It was the same look he had worn when he swore he’d convince Tweek to climb the oak one day. The same look that he held when he swore nothing could take them away from each other. It made Tweek feel safe, and full of confidence.

“Wait here.” Craig said softly, then hurried over to his parents and gave them a few ushered words.

Tweek buried his head in his arms again to avoid the curious glances all being thrown in his direction. He didn’t need sympathy from the parents who actively hurt their son.

Craig and his family disappeared inside their house and for a few minutes Tweek felt alone again. His only company was the soft breeze that had picked up ever since he had sat on the porch steps.

As he waited for Craig to come back he heard another car and wordlessly looked up, only to jump to his feet as he saw his parents car pull up. He walked over to the car expectantly.

“Hello Son.” He father said upon opening the door and stepping out. He reached into the backseat and pulled out some grocery bags. “How was school?”

“Dad…” Tweek said softly, wringing his hands together. “Where have you guys been? I thought something terrible happened when I couldn’t find you…”

“Find us dear?” His mother asked as she too grabbed some bags full of food and slowly walked to the porch to set them down.

“I thought you were going to find me after the ceremony…” Tweek nearly whispered, his anxious nerves making his words feel garbled.

“What ceremony?” He father asked, reaching into his pockets for the house key, which he then used to unlock the door and step inside, leaving Tweek little choice but to follow him.

“I…Mom, Dad, I graduated today.” Tweek said, realization coming over him that they had in fact forgotten about this special day.

“Was that today?” His mother said with a hint of real surprise in her tone as she set some food on the counter. “Sorry Tweek, we forgot. How about your father makes you up a nice pot of coffee and we’ll all relax?”

“I don’t want coffee!” Tweek cried suddenly, efficiently making both his parents cast startled gazes in his direction. Tweek’s fists shook and he clenched them hard enough to feel pain from where his nails dug into his skin.

“Tweek be respectful.” His father said sternly.

“I will if you will!” Tweek shot back, a wave of rag overcoming him. “You guys forgot about the one time in my life that I’d ever graduate high school! It’s never going to happen again and you just forgot!”

“We said sorry son, what’s done is done.” His father pressed, seemingly irritated at his son’s behavior.

“I can’t believe you….” Tweek said with such a harsh strain in his voice it was a wonder that he even managed to form coherent words.

Spinning on his heel, he marched from the house, knocking over a grocery bag as he went.

With seemingly perfect timing Craig was also stepping from his house. He looked at the car in the Tweak’s driveway then hurried over and examined the look of rage on Tweek’s face.

“What…” he began, then licked his lips and cleared his throat. “Come on, we’re going on a drive.”

Tweek silently nodded. Anything, anywhere, was better than here. He followed Craig to his car and got in the passenger side, waiting for his boyfriend to get them moving.

It wasn’t until they were making their way down an empty side road that Tweek spoke.

“They forgot to go to graduation." He said, his voice croaking with a painful whine. Craig’s hands tightened on the wheel as Tweek looked out the window to see that they were driving through a neighborhood close to the park.

“Honey, I’m so, so sorry.” He said with concern dripping from his tone. “We’re going to make you forget them ok? Do you want that? Or do you want to talk?”

Tweek shook his head and watched as a bird jumped from a tree and swooped past the front of the windshield to cross, giving him a small start.

“I…I don’t want to talk about them.” Tweek decided, a warm feeling growing in his heart as he heard Craig’s concern for him. “I’m so…upset, and…I don’t know…”

“You don’t have to talk.” Craig said quickly. He pulled off to the side of the road and turned to face Tweek, his eyes full of sorrow and glinting with anger. Tweek bit his lip for a moment then bowed his head to look at his lap.

“I know it was a dumb ceremony but- “

“Tweek this was a once-in-a-lifetime experience. They forgot- and there’s no way to make up for that.”

“People have it worse. This isn’t a big problem.” Tweek insisted, now chewing on his lower lip as Craig’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“It doesn’t matter if other have it worse, Babe. Your problems are what matters to me. I-“ he cut off as his phone in his pocket gave of a little jingle. He groaned and looked at it, looking cross. “I have to go home.”

“Let’s just go then, I’ll be okay.” Tweek promised, not wanting Craig to get into any sort of trouble.

“I can’t just…” Craig said, and a small whine like sound emitted from his mouth. “Can you get away tonight? We’ll go out on a drive, just us, okay?”

Tweek let out a small laugh and caught Craig's intent stare. “I can try.”

 

* * *

 

Tweek glanced at his clock. 7:03. Had Craig forgotten?

Tweek sat on his bed and fiddled with his hands for a few minutes.

After he had gotten back home earlier that day he found his parents had already left, gone to open up the coffee shop for a few hours. They couldn’t remember why it had been closed for the day in the first place. A note left on the fridge instructed Tweek to open shop in the morning.

Part of him wanted to throw the note away and not go, but the other part of him knew how mad his parents would get and decided to just do as it said. Maybe Craig was right, and one day they could just leave.

_Tink_

Tweek shot up to his feet and looked around, his eyes falling on the window, where he saw Craig’s figure illuminated by the light of his phone. A smile broke onto both of their faces as they saw the other and Tweek opened the window, silent, as to not wake his parents.

“Hey babe.” Craig said, leaning through the gap to plant a soft kiss of Tweek’s cheek. “Come on.”

Tweek handed his shoes to Craig and slid out onto the garage roof, nervous that he would slip, but confident that Craig would steady him, should he begin to fall.

Craig showed him the best way to get off the roof and within a minute Tweek’s feet were planted in the slightly chilly grass of his front lawn.

He slid his shoes on then he and Craig hurried to Craig truck, getting in quickly and shutting their doors as silently as possible.

“So where are we going?” Tweek asked, his voice barely breaking a whisper as Craig started the vehicle.

“No idea. We’re just gonna drive.” Craig said with a smile. “I have a gps on my phone so we won’t get lost. Blankets in the bed in case we break down, also some food and water bottles. Don’t worry okay?”

Tweek laughed as they backed out and gazed at Craig with love written on his face. He had already known how nervous Tweek would be and planned ahead. Tweek didn’t think he was ever going to find anyone as patient or good to him.

As they began to drive Tweek told him how his parents hadn’t even been home earlier.

“I don’t know if they even care.” Tweek said softly. “I mean. When I was a kid I always thought they were…off, but they loved me, they wanted to keep me safe even if their methods were weird. Now I just don’t know.”

“Do you think there’s something…wrong?” Craig asked, “I mean, my parents get forgetful when they’re drunk, you know?”

“I’m…not sure.” Tweek admitted, leaning his head on the window and watching the darkened trees fly by. “Where are we now?”

“I dunno.” Craig said, with a small shrug. “I think someone told me there was a lake up this road but I’ve never been. I figured we can just get out of town for an hour or so.”

“That sounds nice.” Tweek agreed, taking a deep breath.

They rode for a while in a comfortable silence. The radio in Craig’s car fizzed in and out of connection, leaving them with periods in which they listened to nothing but the hum of the car.

Tweek couldn’t help but feel as if he was having a very bizarre dream. Here he was riding down an old road in the passenger seat of his boyfriend’s truck. Five months ago, he hadn’t even had a friend, and now he found himself in the company of someone who genuinely care.

It was an ethereal feeling. Suspended in time together, he and Craig could do anything they wanted.

After about fifteen minutes Craig seemed to find something he liked and slowed the car to a gentle cruise, putting an arm out to push Tweek back in his chair.

“Sorry.” Craig said quickly, “I’m going onto a dirt road I didn’t want you to hit your head on the glass.”

Tweek laughed and grabbed Craig’s arm in his hands, holding tightly as the truck began to shake while it bumped over the rocky trail. It lead into a gently rising hill, at which point Craig returned his hand to the steering wheel and focused.

At the top of the hill was a small clearing, which seemed to suit Craig’s tastes, as he parked the car and opened his door, motioning for Tweek to do the same.

Tweek slid out and almost slipped as the dirt under his feet slid an inch or so. Craig walked up behind him and steadied him, swinging a blanket over his shoulders and wrapping an arm around Tweek’s shoulders.

“Come on.” Craig said, pulling him along.

When they were at the very highest point of the clearing Craig spread out the blanket and Tweek saw he had wrapped something in the fabric. From within he pulled out the very telescope that Tweek had gotten him for his birthday.

“It’s such a clear night, I thought maybe you’d want to look at the stars?” Craig asked. In the very little light they had Tweek could see a small blush rising on Craig’s cheeks and he smiled, then nodded. Looking satisfied Craig set up the small device and looked through it.

“Come here.” He said, and Tweek walked over, peering through the lens to see an array of stars shining at him.

“It’s looking right at Andromeda; do you see it?” Craig asked and Tweek looked up at him with confusion.

“The galaxy?” Tweek asked. Craig let out a laugh.

“No-well yeah it’s also the name of a galaxy but I mean the constellation. Look.” He said, gesturing up to the sky. “See the four bright ones there?”

“I think so?”

“It has a couple arms spiraling out, see?”

“Yeah, by the red thing?”

“That’s Mars, but yea.” Craig said with a hint of humor in his voice. “Andromeda is my favorite constellation. Orion’s a close competitor.”

“That’s the hunter guy.” Tweek said, hoping he was right. Craig nodded and fell back onto the blanket, patting the empty area next to him. As Tweek sunk into the blanket Craig grasped his hand and pulled him close to lean against each other.

“Yea, the hunter guy.” Craig agreed. “Do you know the story of Andromeda?”

Tweek shook his head. “No, I must have spaced out during that class.” He said.

“Was…was that a pun? Spaced out?”

Twee laughed and covered his mouth. “I-I didn’t mean for it to be but I guess?!” he exclaimed, eyes crinkling with humor as Craig also grinned.

“Andromeda was he name of a girl in Greek Mythology. She was the daughter of Cassiopeia and Cepheus. To appease the gods, she was chained up to a rock by the sea to be sacrificed- fed to a sea monster called Cetus. Before it would eat her she was rescued by Perseus.”

“That’s the guy that killed Medusa.” Tweek put in. He gazed up at the sky and admired the little dots that shimmered down at him.

“Exactly.” Craig agreed, leaning his head on Tweeks.

For a long time, they starred up at the night. Tweek was worried about bears coming and attacking them, but knew that even though it felt isolated, they weren’t too far from their town. Not many bears would be so close.

The cold wind smelled faintly of pine from the nearby forest, though all the trees around them were aspens. The blanket under them was slightly itchy and Tweek was happy when Craig grasped his hands and shielded him from the wool.

“We’re so small.” Craig breathed after a long silence.

“What?” Tweek asked.

“Well just- the stars’ light takes hundreds of millions of years to reach us. Just the thought that they spent so much times traveling through space just so we could look at it is sort of humbling. To a star our lives are so quick, and yet…”

Tweek scoffed. “Are you having an existential crisis?”

“Maybe. We don’t matter in the grand scheme of things, do we?” Craig asked, leaning back on his palms. Tweek stayed sitting up and crossed his legs.

“Maybe not.” He admitted, "but…you matter to me. I know that…that doesn’t change how short our existence is in the eyes of a star but…”

Craig starred at him for a long moment, then he pulled Tweek and both of them flopped to the blanket, Tweek’s head in the crook of Craig’s shoulder.

“You matter to me too.” Craig said softly. “I want to take you away from all of this.”

“Craig…” Tweek breathed, looking up at him and shivering slightly. For some reason he felt like he wanted to cry.

There had been a shift in tone.

He wanted to cling to every word about to leave Craig’s lips.

“Tweek I just…” Craig sat up abruptly, taking Tweek with him. “I mean it. I want to go. You and me.”

“Craig we ca- “

“We can.” Craig insisted. “I may not have a plan, or even a place to go, but I know that life can be so much better than- this!”

“But where would we even get enough money to go??” Tweek asked desperately, a little frightened. “We couldn’t just leave…”

“I have a savings. It’s locked- my parents can’t even touch it. It’s not hundreds of thousands but it’s something. We could find something!”

“I…I’m scared.” Tweek breathed.

“I am too.” Craig admitted, surprising Tweek and chilling him to the bone. “Tweek I know it’s terrifying. I do. And, I may not know how to get a house, or file my own taxes, or get a loan…or where we’re going, I don’t know how the hell I found someone who makes me this happy-I don’t think you know how so fucking happy you make me-but I know I want to go through life with you, Tweek, even if we were living in my car on the side of a road for a few weeks I wouldn’t be upset, because I’d have _you_ ”

Tweek blinked a few times, then silently grabbed Craig into a hug stronger than he had ever given. He felt tears slide down his face.

“O-Okay.”

“What?”

“I want to go. With you.”

 

* * *

 

As Craig’s phones clicked closer to 11pm they stuffed the blanket into his truck and slid inside.

Plans had been made. Things were going to fall in place over the next few weeks and hopefully they’d be able to leave by the end of the month.

Tweek’s heart was pounding as Craig started the car and began to turn around gently and carefully on the hill. He was scared. Why had he agreed to leave? What would his parents think when he told them?

Then again, would they even notice if he was gone? They hadn’t known he had one of the most important days of his life today so why would they notice if he just moved out? He didn’t need many of his things. Clothes, a few material things he cherished, but not too much.

Craig on the other hand wasn’t like Tweek. He had things he wanted to bring with them. He had guinea pigs they would have to somehow take with them comfortably. They needed food and water. How would they manage all of that?

As he looked over at his boyfriend and spotted his beaming face Tweek found his worries falling away. Craig was going to take care of him, and Tweek vowed to himself to do everything he could to take care of Craig in turn.

When they got back onto the main road Tweek spotted a small beaten looking red car parked on the side of the pavement, near the turn off for the trail they had just exited. It was empty, and Tweek was sure he hadn’t seen it on their way up.

He wondered if the driver had needed help, and for a moment felt worried. Craig didn’t seem bothered by it and continued driving back to town.

Tweek jumped as he felt something touch his leg and saw Craig’s hand gently grip his thigh near his knee. Tweek covered it with his own hand and threaded their fingers together.

“Do you think...we're going to be okay?” Tweek asked softly. He didn’t need to further expand on his statement. From the look Craig was giving him, he could tell that he understood exactly what Tweek meant.

“I know we will.” Craig replied. His tone was so undeniably confident that Tweek couldn’t help but feel that pure surge of determination flow through every inch of his being.

Craig was right. They would be okay as long as they had each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave kudos and a comment! They really motivate me to keep writing and I love hearing feedback and seeing what little details y'all pick up!!


	11. How I Remember That Look in His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tweek says goodbye and Craig ends up in worse shape than ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry again for the long wait. Once again I have no excuse oops.   
> K thanks enjoy bye!

****

 

“Good morning!” Tweek chided as the front door to the shop opened and a woman stepped in with her child in tow. She gave him a smile and a curt nod then stood back to look at the menu. Tweek wished she would leave even though she just got here.

He didn’t feel like dealing with customers right now. In fact, he didn’t feel like doing much of anything at the moment.

He hadn’t even seen his parents that morning. Presumably they were still asleep, trying to ignore their responsibilities as usual.

Tweek had been surprised by his own sudden resentment towards the man and woman who raised him since birth. He had thought for a moment that maybe this new unbridled anger towards them was uncalled for, but he kept reminding himself how he would never graduate high school again. They had missed such a vital moment in his life and he was never going to let them live it down.

“Cappuccino please.” The lady said finally. Tweek nodded and set about to make her order, not bothering to plant a fake smile on his face. He didn’t care if he looked like he’d rather be anywhere else right now. Truthfully that’s what he wanted.

At least this afternoon he could find Craig at their tree.

The night before was still making him feel exhilarated whenever he thought of it. They had a plan now. They were going to get away.

Craig was going to buy a surplus of food for his guinea pigs, make sure they had everything they needed. Tweek was going to pack all his most important things and stash the bag away under his bed. He had already pulled out an old suitcase from the back of his closet and began to plan what to put in it. He knew Craig was doing the same.

They were going to get away. That’s what mattered.

Tweek felt strained from the pressure of a time frame, but he knew that the quicker he left the happier they would be. Right?

He was terrified, but excited. He wasn’t sure how much money they had all together, but if it was enough for Craig to feel confident then it was enough for him.

When he finished the drink and handed it over the woman paid and left. Tweek sighed and slumped against the counter, wishing the clock would pick up its speed and fly forward three hours.

He had already swept and mopped, dusted down the tables and shelves, wiped off the display case of pastries, rinsed all the coffee supplies and started a load of dishes and now he had run out of things to busy himself with. It would be a long day.

He set his mind to watch the people passing by the shop. Some would give the sign a double take and hesitate as if they wanted to go in, then decided against it and continued on their way. A little down the road was a dog tied to a bike rack. It was lying down waiting for its owner.

The woman who had just left set her kid into the child seat of a Prius and took off a little quicker than he expected. A car immediately took her parking space and Tweek sighed.

A typical Friday.

When the clock ticked a few minutes past ten that morning a welcomed face walked in and Tweek peered happily at Butters, who came with Kenny towed behind him.

“Hiya Tweek!” Butters greeted. Tweek beamed and straightened up, welcoming his friends.

“What are you guys doing here today? Shouldn’t you be out celebrating?” Tweek asked.

“Well actually…” Kenny said uncertainly. “Tweek, we’re here to say bye.”

Tweek paused for a moment and wondered if he had heard right. “What?” he asked, nervousness evident in his tone.

“We’re leaving.” Butters breathed, leaning forward over the counter. “Kenny’s parents ain't ever gonna change, and mine ain't gonna accept me. We’re running away tonight.”

“Leaving….” Tweek repeated, his lip quivering. “But where?”

“My brother has a place up in North Park.” Kenny admitted. “We won’t be far. We’ll come back and visit all the time.”

Tweek bit his lip and nodded. He glanced around then slid over to the front door and locked it, as the inside was vacant aside from his friends. He flipped the sign to read ‘closed’ then dragged the others to the back.

“I have a secret.” Tweek admitted.

“What is it?” Butters asked with worry. He gave Kenny a slightly frightened look.

“You can’t tell. No one’s supposed to know. But if you guys are getting out of here anyway I guess it won’t do damage.”

“Yeah? Go on.” Kenny encouraged. He leaned back against the wall of the storage room, trying to look less nervous than he really was.

“Craig and I are leaving too. At the end of the month!” Tweek spilled out. “We’re not going to tell anyone- and we don’t know where to go but we…we have to. I know you’ll understand?”

Butters and Kenny gave each other a long look. Tweek couldn’t help but feel anxious for their responses. Kenny let out a small huff of air and chuckled, looking over at Tweek as he shook his head.

“You two are going to blow this town away.” He said softly. “The freak ran off with the preachers’ son.”

“Hey!” Tweek said defensively.

“We’re happy for you!”  Butters shot in quickly. “We have Craig’s phone number, we’re going to stay in touch okay?”

Twee nodded and let out a breath of relief that he hadn’t quite realized he’d been holding.

“Thank you- both of you I-!” he cut off as there was a loud banging from the next room. Twee hurried through the door of the back room with his friends close behind and looked around wildly. Had he accidentally locked someone inside?

Catching the figure of a person at the front door Twee let out a sigh of relief as he recognized Craig peering in through the door with worried etched onto his face.

“Awe lover boy.” Kenny crowed, “He’s worried. Go to him in Tweeksy”

“’Tweeksy’?” Tweek echoed as he hurried over to the door and unlocked it, allowing his boyfriend in as he turned the open sign back on and shut the door behind him.

“Why was it closed? Are you okay?” Craig asked, gripping Tweek’s shoulders and looking him up and down. He seemed satisfied that Tweek was unharmed.

“Uh-Butters?” Tweek asked, looking back at the others in the room. Butters and Kenny walked over and greeted Craig.

“We just came by to talk and them Tweek told us something interesting.” Kenny said in nearly a sing-song voice.

“What?” Craig asked with confusion etched on his face.

“I told them we were leaving… I’m sorry.” Tweek said softly, searching to catch Craig’s gaze as he swept his eyes over the others before landing on his boyfriend.

“Why?” Craig asked. Tweek bit his lip and a flash of panic crossed Craig’s expression. He rubbed Tweek’s shoulders really quick and smiled. “I’m not mad.”

Tweek sighed and looked at Kenny to explain.

“He told us, because, well, we’re takin' off too.” Kenny said, walking up close so he could lower his voice. “Leo and me. We’re running away.”

“Butters isn’t 18 yet.” Craig stated. He didn’t sound ready to argue with them, but perhaps a bit of worry seeped into his tone.

“I will be in three weeks...” Butters said quickly. “Please understand Craig, my parents are really bad to me. I don’t know if they’d let me leave once I’m 18 so we’re…running. They might not even care anyhow.”

Tweek glanced back to Craig, as he had felt his hands tighten his grip when parents were mentioned.

Again, Tweek was swept into a rage against Craig’s mother and father. How long until they figured out something was going on? How long until they found out their son was gay and punished him?

So many things could go wrong at any moment. Tweek knew it. Craig knew it.

“I’m happy for you.”  Craig said. Butters make a small noise of happiness and Kenny sighed, putting a hand to his heart and closing his eyes for a brief second.

“We’re leaving tonight. We wanted to say good bye.” Butters said, also stepping closer and putting a hand on Tweek’s arm.

“When will we meet again?” Tweek asked, looking at his friends.

“Who knows?” Kenny stated, “But we have phones, laptops, internet. No way we’re just cutting this off.”

Tweek bowed his head and felt a deep sadness well up from inside his chest. It burned a little, hurt him in a way he was unfamiliar with and the sudden realization that he was going to miss Butters and Kenny-a lot-came crashing down on him.

He sniffled and felt Craig pull him into a soft hug, which Tweek reciprocated with one arm. With another he pulled Butters in and hugged him as well. Seeing where this was going Craig gave in and yanked Kenny into the embrace, encasing all of them in a tight hold.

Craig’s arms were strong and comforting, and he was big enough to hold them all securely.

For almost an eternity they stood in the middle of the coffee shop, holding each other and, in Butters' and Tweeks' case, crying softly.

He didn’t want it to end.

When the door opened they all broke apart as fast as lightning and Tweek felt a pang in his ribs of longing to pull them all back.

“Morning, welcome to Tweek Bro- “Tweek cut off as he saw the one who had walked in was Mr. Tucker, followed up by the ratty looking man and the bearded companion. “M-Mr. Tucker! What can I get you?” Tweek asked, trying to bite his tongue from a rude remark on how disheveled the men all appeared.

“I’m just here for my son.” Mr. Tucker said sharply. “Craig your mother says she wants you home. You left your phone so I had to come find you. Knew you’d be here.”

Craig set his jaw and gave a curt nod.

“Yes, Sir.” He said softly, walking past his father with a pointed look to Tweek. Once he had gone Tweek was left wondering if something was going on.

“We’ll also take three black coffees to go.” Mr. Tucker said. Tweek went behind the counter to ring up their orders and saw Kenny motioned for Butters to sit at a nearby table, his eyes fixated on Mr. Tucker like a hawk.

Tweek made up the coffees and took the payment, noticing how the rank smell of whiskey tainted the preachers voice as he leaned in to drop bills on the counter.

He was drunk again. Tweek would bet that his companions were as well.

“Anything else?” Tweek asked hoping they would leave already.

“No. No.” Mr. Tucker said, shaking his head. “No..well...I have a question.” He admitted, leaning near Tweek, who slowly leaned away, hoping no one noticed.

“Of course?” Tweek asked, mentally urging him to get on with his words.

“Did you…did my son say something to you? He’s been acting strange.”

“Strange sir?” Tweek asked nervously, hoping no one would see the way his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously.

“He’s been holed up in his room lately, making noise, won’t let anyone in. When he is out he's...different. He’s almost chipper. It’s strange. Craig’s a stoic boy just like his old man. Now he takes his sister out to the park and helps with her homework... it’s…. it’s strange.”

“I’m sorry sir, I don’t know what happened.” Tweek said, wondering how these behaviors were a bad thing, “Maybe he just really likes the town?”

“Maybe…. Maybe he likes something in the town too much.” Thomas Tucker groaned out, backing away. “I’ll see you at church Sunday boy. Tell your parents hello for me.”

“Will do.” Tweek replied, pasting a twitchy smile over his lips.

As soon as the three had left Tweek practically deflated and slumped over the counter, relief oozing out of every inch of his being.

“Uh, what the fuck was that about?” Kenny asked, walking over to Tweek. “Did something happen between you and the Jesus man?”

“Nothing.” Tweek said sharply, then groaned and tugged on his hair, looking up at Kenny with worry. “He’s the reason Craig and I are running.”

Kenny wordlessly nodded and bit his lip. “You two will make it out of here okay? We have to go. Please stay in touch.”

“We will.” Tweek promised, clasping Butter’s hands as he walked over. “I promise.”

“We’ll see you again Tweek.” Butters said, a small smile on his lips.

When they walked out the door Tweek wondered if they would ever really see anyone they knew again. A few more weeks and they were going to start over entirely. No looking back right?

 

* * *

 

When his shift ended he wordlessly handed his apron to his parents as they walked in and snagged his share of the tips as they watched. His mother looked ready to protest but Tweek shot her a glare and hurried off.

He didn’t have time to deal with them right now. He had to make sure Craig was alright. It had been three hours since he had left and Tweek had spent every moment alone shaking with nerves.

Not even the warm sun of June could beat through his shell of determination right now. He was going to the tree, and he hoped more than anything to see Craig there, well and smiling.

The walk there was slow, Tweek was slowed by the grass in the field, which was tall as his hips at this point and tangling up his legs, getting in his shoes. Once within the woods Tweek ran his hands along the trees that he passed, remembering the first time he was here.

He remembered how scary it had been. Why did he ever decide to let this strange new boy lead him deep into the woods, without any indication that it would be okay? Why did he let the scary neighbor lead him across the fallen tree into a clearing full of light and joy?

Tweek couldn’t imagine what life would be like it Craig hadn’t walked up to him that day at church. Would he still be alone? Shaky? Fearful of each little thing?

Tweek crossed the tree bridge in silence, snapping off a protruding twig as he went, and sliding off the other side with ease.

It was so simple to do this now.

The clearing with absolutely shining with a soft glowing light when Tweek emerged into it, suddenly realizing that he hadn’t brought anything to do. It’d be okay, Craig would show up soon and they could just talk and be in each other’s company.

Tweek walked to the tree base and slid his foot into the lowest available outcropping, pushing up high enough to grab a small hand hold. He was becoming familiar with the safest pattern to climb the oak. The hardest part was standing on the first branch and giving a small hop to get to the next.

He settled himself on the lowest branch and leaned his back against it, patiently waiting for Craig to arrive.

As he waited Tweek peered up through the canopy of leaves and branches, closing his eyes and reveling in the warmth of the sunbeams that shone upon his face. They heated his slightly chilled skin and Tweek felt ready to take a nap. 

When he eventually heard the sound of someone approaching Tweek looked down from his branch and watched the path to the clearing expectantly.

“Tweek!?” he heard a voice call out. Tweek smiled and steadied himself to yell back.

“Craig!” he exclaimed, gripping the tree trunk and letting his legs swing down. As Craig walked into the clearing Tweek knew something was wrong.

He was almost limping, and seemed out of breath, maybe confused about something. Tweek tilted his head to the side as he waited for Craig to join him.

Instead Craig stopped at the base of the tree and glanced up slightly.

“Come down.” Craig said.

There was a break in his voice that set Tweek’s heart racing. He slid down the trunk so fast it was almost as if he had jumped, landing next to Craig hard enough to stumble and send a small volt of shock through his ankles.

“What’s wrong?” Tweek asked, trying to peer at Craig’s face, and finding difficulty in his task as his boyfriend was looking down.

Craig lifted his chin and looked at Tweek, a small exhale escaping him as Tweek sucked in a deep breath.

Half of Craig’s face was covered in a large red mark trailing from his jawbone to his chin. His eyelid on this side was swollen. On the other side of his face a large gash over his eyebrow sent a trail of drying blood over his nose and appeared to have even crested dried over his eyelid. His hair was stringy and ratty with dried blood and his lip on the left side was busted open.

His eyes were full of tears.

“Craig- “Tweek said softly, choking on his own words as he gently wrapped his larger boyfriends into his arms. Craig’s hands coiled to the back of Tweek’s shirt and he hunched onto him.

With a soft thud the both of them fell to the ground, crying and holding each other.

An emotion unlike that in which Tweek had ever felt was boiling inside of him. Pure rage seeped into his veins and a thirst for revenge filled his head. It made him feel woozy and short sighted and had it not been for Craig hugging his torso Tweek was sure he would run off at that moment to take his feelings out on the man who caused them.

“My leg.” Craig said softly.

“What?” Tweek asked. Craig sat back and pulled up the right leg of his jeans, revealing an already forming bruise.

“I tripped. I tried to run but I slammed by knee against a corner and smashed my head on our coffee table. I didn’t know what to do! My mom wasn’t home it was just me and my dad- and I thought he was going to keep hitting me! I had to- I had to get out-I- “

“Shh.” Tweek interrupted, grabbing Craig’s shoulders. “Don’t speak. I’m here okay?”

As Craig gave a shaky nod Tweek fell his own hands tremble. They ripped Crag’s hat off his head and ran his hands through the mess of black hair. Tweek buried his nose in the mass of waves and planted several soft kisses along his scalp.

“I’m going to kill your father.” Tweek growled. Craig let out a choked laugh and nodded.

“No, you won’t.” he said softly, pulling away to look at Tweek. “He’d hurt you too.”

“He can’t touch me.” Tweek insisted. “He hurt my Craig and I’m going to make sure he never forgets what he’s done.”

“What do you mean?” Craig asked, his voice sounding like a frog’s croak more than a human’s words. Tweek slid his hands over Craig’s face and used his thumb to gently wipe away the blood pooling from his lips.

“If not now, before we leave, I’ll hit him so hard he hits HIS head on the table.”

“Tweek I…I want to leave.”

“We will.”

“Now. I want to get out of here.” Craig almost begged him.

Tweek leaned back and looked downwards. He knew the day to leave was coming, but now? Giving a cast over the multiple new bruises and cuts that Craig had a strong urge filled him and Tweek for the first time in his life knew that he had to take charge of the situation.

No one else was going to do something.

“Okay.” Tweek breathed, pulling Craigs' hand up and leaning his cheek into it. “We’ll go Monday, okay? I need to finish packing. You need to get Stripe and Dot ready okay?”

Craig nodded and wiped his eyes with his free hand, making Tweek’s heart melt at the sight of tears instantly reforming.

When he had first met Craig, he thought his neighbor was stoic, an unfazed force in the chaos of the world. The silent and strong type. The bad boy loner. Every other movie trope for a mysterious boy fit Craig’s initial description. But now as he hunched over the ground, pulling Tweek in for another hug Tweek came once again to know just how fragile outer demeanor's can be.

He was a person too. People cry, scream, throw fits over nothing.

But Craig had so many reasons to be huddled up like this. Tweek thought it was a wonder that he had made it this far in life without breaking down to someone.

From all the stories that Craig told, Tweek was aware of how lonely he had been. The few good friends he had in his home town hadn’t even bothered to see him off when he moved. He built up his steely act in self-defense and somehow Tweek had broken those walls down.

He didn’t know how, or why, but he knew he didn’t want it any other way. If Craig wanted to leave sooner then so be it.

“I’m going to get you a first aid kit okay?” Tweek asked. Craig gave a small nod and took a few shaky deep breaths, then a small smiled appeared on his split face.

“See you soon?” he asked. His voice was broken and airy, backed by a small wheeze when he inhaled. How bad was the damage to his head? Tweek wondered if they needed to check him for a concussion.

“So soon.” Tweek promised, pulling Craig’s face in gently and planting a kiss on his forehead.

Tweek gathered himself up and hurried from the clearing, his gaze over his shoulder to make sure Craig wasn’t following him.

Though he was going to do as he said and get a first aid kit, there was something he needed to do first.

Someone he needed to talk to.

Yell at.

Mr. Tucker had no right to do this anymore.

One way or another Tweek would make sure the monster would never lay a hand on his boyfriend again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where it goes down my friends. See you in the next chapter.


	12. Stealing Kisses From Me On The Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a confrontation takes place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! I'm trying to get updates out sooner to apologize for the last few spotty updates! I"m very excited for the next few chapters and I hope you guys are as well!  
> K thanks bye enjoy!

What was he doing? This was crazy.

This was beyond crazy

What was he going to say? He didn’t have a plan- he needed a plan.

Tweek wasn’t brave enough to confront Mr. Tucker so why were his feet moving up the front lawn of the Tucker household?

He didn’t have a plan! What was he going to lead with? Something upfront? Something hinting? He needed more time, he had to rethink this.

This was a bad idea. Craig didn’t need this. Tweek didn’t need this.

But he had to do this. Thomas Tucker wasn’t going to lay a single finger on Craig again for the rest of his life. Even if it meant this anxiousness and overwhelming fright would appear whenever he saw the man it would be okay as long as Craig was safe.

He saw his hand knock on the door but didn’t remember telling it to do so.

A plan would have really helped.

At this point every emotion he had was bursting through his body and now he had someone to take it out on.

The pause after the knock was long and agonizing. Maybe he wasn’t home. Maybe Tweek could run for it now. Grab a first aid kit and get back to Craig before he wondered where his boyfriend had gone. 

A slight breeze picked up behind Tweek, signaling that dusk was upon them. The smell of freshly mowed grass from down the block wafted into his senses and the sky over head was an array of soft purples and orange hues.

But Tweek was seeing red.

As the door swung open he was face to face with a very drunk Thomas Tucker. For a brief second Tweek wanted to run, but he saw the look this man gave him and instantly his fear melted away.

“Tweek, boy. What you doing’ here?” Mr. Tucker asked, leaning on the doorframe. “Church isn’t today…”

“I know what you did.” Tweek said, meeting the piercing gaze that bore into him. His fists were clenched and his felt his chewed down nails dig into his palms.

“What you talking about?” he asked, crooking an eyebrow and giving Tweek a questionable look.

“Craig.” Tweek ground out, taking in a deep breath. He couldn’t’ even bring himself to form a complete sentence.

“What about him? He ran off about 20 minute ago, you missed him.”

“I know you hit your son you son of a bitch!” Tweek yelled suddenly, grinding his teeth together and raising his fists before him as if he was about to lash out.

“What?” Thomas Tucker said instantly. His gaze hardened and he stopped swaying for a moment. “I’ve done nothing. You will watch your tone when you talk to me.”

“Like hell.” Tweek growled. He cast his glance around the large man and saw fragments of what once a glass table was scattered over the ground. It must have been where Craig hit his head.

“Watch. Your. Tone.” Mr. Tucker bit out. He held the door open and signaled into the living room. “Come inside. We can talk.”

“I’d rather jump off a bridge than go inside with you.” Tweek said, crossing his arms. “You think you can get away with hurting your own son like that!? He’s bleeding! He’s going to have scars! Bruises! For Weeks!”

“He’s a klutz! He tripped on his way out.”

“Explain the handprint on his fucking cheek.”

For a long moment the two starred at each other. Mr. Tucker looked up and down the street with a hint of worry in his expression.

He was frightened that someone would hear. Tweek knew it. He wanted to have the perfect family, the perfect life. He wanted to use physical force to get what he wanted from whoever he wanted it from and Tweek wasn’t going to have it any more.

“He probably…got in a fight. My son is a strong kid. He’s probably beating up some bullies.”

“You’re the bully!” Tweek screamed again, realizing how silly his sentence sounded, but not caring. A wash of coldness rushed through his veins and filled his being. The pure adrenaline kept his fear at bay as Tweek gazed at the man who hurt his boyfriend.

His Craig.

“I will call your parents young man. How dare you accuse me of such things!” He threw out, lashing out a hand into the air as if he had said something unbelievable.

“Tell them!” Tweek cried, holding his arms open. “I don’t care what you tell them! I’ll tell the whole block how you routinely BEAT your SON!”

“Tw- “

“I know everything! I know you wish he were never born. He won’t bow to your rules so you’ve decided to beat him into submission! _Why?_ Because he won’t pray at church? Because he gets lackluster grades? No! Because YOU can’t handle the fact that your child is his own person- and nothing you can do can change that! Maybe if you took time out of your day you’d realize that Craig’s a better man than you’ve ever been and ever will be- “

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Mr. Tucker screamed. “I won’t stand here and have someone like you tell me how to raise my son! It’s YOUR fault anyway! Ever since my son’s been spending time with you little spaz he’s lost track of who he is! I will not have some FAG try to corrupt my son!”

Both of them were left huffing for breath after their outburst. Tweek grinned and bit back a laugh. How ironic that he believed Tweek was changing Craig.

“You’re lucky he’s never called the cops on you.” Tweek said in a deathly cold tone, “Your ass would be thrown in jail before you could protest. You’re lucky I don’t do the same thing.”

He spun on his heel and made to walk away, only to have something latch onto his arm and yank him backwards over the threshold of the house.

Tweek let out a small cry as he flew backwards, onto the carpeted surface of the Tucker living room. He watched in fear as Mr. Tucker closed and locked the door behind them, then rounded on Tweek with rage in his eyes.

“Let me out.” Tweek said instantly. He stood up and hissed, looking down at his hands. He had braced himself on the pile of glass and a few small shards stuck through his skin, causing little beads of blood to trickle down his pale skin.

“Not until you listen to me.” Thomas Tucker slurred. “You leave my son alone. Stay out of our lives. Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

“Are you even capable of regret?” Tweek shot back, his brows lowered to turn his expression into the hardest glare he could muster.

He knew he should be terrified right now. He was locked in a house with a child abuser and currently drunk man. Yet the only thing he felt was anger. He’d be damned if he let the piece of trash frighten him.

“Everyone is. It’s just a matter of how far you want this to go.” Mr. Tucker replied, his voice growing gravelly and threatening.

“Right. It’s MY fault you’ve been beating your baby since he was a freshman. My fault that you’re a drunken idiot. I guess it’s my fault that Craig’s finally told someone about what happens to him at home.” Tweek started, letting out a sarcastic snicker, “Tell me, did you ever think about what you’d done? The first time you laid a hand on your baby boy did you ever step back and think ‘God _what_ am I doing? _Why_ have I done this horrible thing?’?” Tweek took a step closer and narrowed his eyes. “Did you ever stop to think for a moment that, when you had a child, he may not comply to your every word? No. You didn’t. Just like you didn’t ever regret what you’ve done to him. I hope he leaves you to the hands of the police. I hope you and your wife get locked away when Craig comes forward. I hope you ROT in PRISON while Tricia and Craig live better lives without a scumbag like _you_!”

In a flash Mr. Tucker raised his hand and brought it down towards Tweeks face.

Maybe it was the years of dodging school bullies, or the adrenaline the coursed through his veins but Tweek side stepped quicker than he knew was possible, leaving the man to stumble forward and collapse with a strangled choke. Tweek rushed to the door and threw it open, spinning to look at the man who was now on the floor in a drunken mess.

“If you touch him again I won’t hesitate to go to the police myself. Asshole.” Tweek spat. He slammed the door behind him and strode across their lawns to his house, barging inside and hissing at the sting on his hands as he gripped the doorknob.

Within moments he was hunched over the sink with cold water running over the cuts.

What had he done!?

Why did he do that?!

Craig couldn’t go home now. His father would take it out on him! They had to get his things out though. They had to get the guinea pigs, Craig’s clothes, his telescope, his money. Everything they planned to bring with was impossible to reach now.

All because of Tweek.

Yet he didn’t feel scared. Craig wouldn’t be mad at what he had done, he was sure. Right now, he needed to get the blood off of his palms and wrists or else his boyfriend would worry.

Tweek pulled his family’s first aid kit from the pantry and wrapped his hands in a thin gauze just in case, then double checked what he had in the kit and, seemingly satisfied, closed it up again.

His hands stung quite a bit as Tweek opened his room and went inside, grabbing a slightly heavier coat as he went. On his bed was a thick comforter and he snatched that up too. There was no way he would let Craig sleep in a house with that man tonight. They’d stay at the tree if they had to.

Tweeks’ parents wouldn’t notice anyway.

“Oh God.” Tweek mumbled as he pulled his fingers through his ragged hair. He had been trying his best to keep it tame, but he found himself messing with the locks more often than not. He wasn’t pulling anymore, but he liked the feelings of hands in his hair, even if it was his own.

Should they run for it now?

No, Craig couldn’t drive in the shape he was in. Tweek didn’t know how.

How hard could it be though? He’s seen Craig do it dozens of times. Instinctively he lifted a hand to his mouth and clamped his teeth over the loose skin under his thumb, gnawing for several seconds as he starred off, lost in thoughts.

“Okay, we can do this!” Tweek told himself, ripping his hand away then gathered up his things and hurrying downstairs. He made sure his parents weren’t home and bolted out through their front door, trying not to glance at the Tucker’s house as he slid by the backyard to get to the field. He saw cars in their driveway and feared that Tricia and Mrs. Tucker were home to see their sad state of a family member.

Was Mr. Tucker still on the ground, too drunk to get back up? Tweek in a way hoped so. He deserved to have his family see him like that.

Tweek was careful not to get the comforter full of grass and sticks as he pushed through the tall field to get back to the woods.

With the sky getting dark he was almost certain that they’d end up sleeping there tonight. He felt as if he should be worried. They had no food and no tent. But any appetite he previously had was now gone, and his usual worry was vacant in his chest.

He had to make sure Craig was okay.

Tweek made the trip over the log and nearly stumbled into the clearing, where he saw Craig was leaning against the tree, eyes fixated on Tweek with a hint of worry.

“You took a long time.” Craig croaked as Tweek approached and dropped the bundle at his side. “What’s all this?”

“Sorry.” Tweek said, panting a bit. “I thought, you’d want to stay here? Your house might not be the best place…”

“It’s fine.” Craig said, coughing a leaning forward. “Whenever this happens, he passes out and I just go to bed. “

“I don’t…. I don’t think that’s the case. Anymore.” Tweek said, hoping Craig would catch on that he had done something.

“What do you mean?” Craig asked.

Tweek bit his lip, and all the anxiety of what he had done came rolling over like a wave. He shouldn’t have done that. It wasn’t as if Mr. Tucker would listen to him anyway. He just hadn’t been able to help himself.

Craig meant more to him that anything in the world ever had, and if someone was going to hurt him he couldn’t just sit there and not even try to prevent it.

“I…. I’m sorry!” Tweek exploded, pulling over the first aid kit and bowing his head to avoid a piercing gaze. “I yelled at him. I threatened him! He was still there drunk and he was making excuses and saying you were clumsy and I couldn’t let him! Then he threw me to the ground and I just sat there screaming at him until he tried to hit me! He missed and fell and I thin- “

“ _HE TRIED TO HIT YOU!?_ ” Craig yelled suddenly. He grabbed Tweak’s arms tightly and looked him over. “Tweek! Did he touch you!?”

“I-I…” Tweek stammered, almost horrified by the sudden burning anger in Craig’s eyes. He was heaving heaving for air and his fingers trembled on Tweek’s upper arms.

“I swear if he even laid a finger on you I’ll kill him! Tweek please are you okay!?”

“I’m fine!!” Tweek cried, gently grabbing Craig’s face as best he could while avoiding the littering of cuts and bruises. “Craig, I promise I’m okay.”

“Your hands!” Craig gasped, grabbing them instead, Tweek winced. “What. Happened?”

Tweek felt this jaw hang slightly open. Craig had tears in his eyes again but this time he looked terrified, not in pain.

“I fell...on...on the glass table remains. I’m fine. They’re clean and- “

Craig pulled him into a tight hug and dug his fingers into Tweek’s hair, burying his face into his chest.

“I thought he hurt you.” Craig breathed, pushing his face into Tweek’s golden locks and letting gout a shuddering breath. “I thought he touched you, I….”

Tweek squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around Craig’s waist tightly, pulling at the back of his shirt and clinging for dear life.

After a moment he felt the top of his head begin to become wet and knew Craig was crying. For him. He only just started to be able to cry for his own pain but here he was crying because of a few cuts on Tweek’s hands.

A ripping sensation in Tweek’s chest alerted him and he gasped for air, opening his eyes and pulling away. He was overwhelmed, overstimulated. So much was going on at once and yet nothing had happened.

It was just them here. They were safe here. Nothing and no one could tell them what to do so long as they sat under this tree.

“I’m sorry.” Tweek breathed as Craig leaned down to wipe his tear filled eyes. “I hate him. I hate him so much. I can’t let him hurt you anymore. I didn’t mean to make you worry I just love you so much, and seeing you hurt so bad I just….” Tweek slowed his speech as he saw Craig’s expression. “What? What’s wrong?” Tweek asked, touching his lips, wondering if he had said something wrong.

“I…I love you too.” Craig said softly. Tweek gasped and covered his mouth. He let it slip, didn’t he?

“Y-You do?” Tweek asked. He felt as if his heart had just jumped over a mountain and slammed back into his ribs. He felt a sensation of warmth fill him and an overwhelming sensation to smile came over him.

“Yes!” Craig exclaimed, a smile breaking onto his broken-down face. “Tweek Tweak I love you.”

“Ah! Don’t be cheesy!” Tweek exclaimed, knowing he was turning several shades of red at the moment.

“I love you!” Craig repeated, grabbing Tweek’s face and squishing his cheeks a little roughly. “So much!”

“Stop saying it oh god!” Tweek cried, but a laugh broke out through his lips. “Craig!”

“I love you!”

“Ah!”

Tweek grabbed Craig tightly again and they rolled over the dead leaves together, surely hurting Craig’s knee, but he didn’t seem to mind.

Tweek ended up pinned to the ground with Craig lying heavily on top of him. Both of them panted for air after their small scuffle and found comfort in each other’s arms.

“I love you too.” Tweek said finally, looking up at Craig with his eyes full of joy.

Craig leaned down and kissed him softly, closing his swollen eyes and letting his whole weight fall onto Tweek, who let out a small gasp as an answer as he kissed him boyfriend back.

He could feel the scab of drying blood and registered the slightly metallic taste in his mouth but what mattered right now was that they were together.

That’s all that really mattered anymore.

“Craig I- “

“Don’t’ talk.” Craig said, softly kissing tweek’s nose and peppering butterfly kisses over the rest of his face.

“Too bad. I have to patch you up.” Tweek said sternly. Craig let a face similar to a pout cross his expression then slid off and sat back on his heels while Tweek stood and ruffled the twigs from his hair.

“Do we have a plan?” Craig asked as Tweek hunched next to him, first aid kit now in his grasp. “I have to go back. All my stuff is there.”

“We’ll figure it out. I know it.” Tweek said soothingly, pouring disinfectant onto a cloth. “Don’t flinch.” He added as he pressed it to the cut above Craig’s brow. Despite the warning Craig jumped back a little, a hiss sliding from his lips as he did so. Tweek laughed lightly and patted the area clean, then stuck a band aid over it and moved down the rest of his bloodied face.

“Sunday, we can sneak in to my room during church.” Craig said. “I’ll get my things and we’ll just go.”

“Okay.” Tweek agreed, nodding thoughtfully. “But what are you going to do tomorrow though?”

“I’ll just…hang out here.” Craig said with defeat. “No one knows about this place. It’s our little oasis.”

“Okay…If you father asks I’ll just say I don’t’ know where you are. Maybe you ran away?”

“Yeah I did.” Craig agreed. Tweek smiled again and reached for Craig’s pant leg, hitching it up to look at the swollen knee under the ripped fabric.

“I wish I had an ice pack for this, and your eye.” Tweek mumbled. “I’ll get one tomorrow and bring it in. I have to work. I’m taking all the tips.”

“Good.” Craig said, “You deserve them”

After wrapping his knee was gauze and doing the best he could with the rest of his bruises Tweek closed the kit and tossed it next to the tree.

“We’re going to be okay, right Craig?” Tweek asked as Craig grabbed the comforter and swung it around their shoulders while they cleaned up against the trunk. Craig grabbed his blue chullo and pulled it over Tweek’s head, warming his ears instantly. Tweek smiled at the feeling of the slightly itchy material and pulled it down lower.

With nightfall quickly dropping they were left with pitiful rays of light illuminating the ground around them in speckled designs.

Tweek felt uneasy. He didn’t feel as if anything was private any more.  As if someone was watching their every move.

“Of course.” Craig said with certainty in his voice “There’s nothing in this world that can make me stop loving you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that I have an askblog at ask-spaceman-and-coffee-cutie.tumblr.com ! We just hit 2k followers so if that's your sort of thing please check it out!  
> Hope you guys liked this chapter, I know I did! I'll try to update in the next few days!


	13. Taking Time to Make Time; Telling Me It's Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the world shatters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

When Tweek awoke with a jolt the following morning he wasn’t quite sure why. All seemed well to him.

Sure maybe his back was aching a little bit, and he was chilled to the core, but he was curled into Craig’s side, arms slung around each other. What was wrong then?

The air around him felt wet and cold, but also fresh. As if he had just emerged from a shower and stepped into a freshly cleaned towel. He was aware that he hadn’t even kicked his shoes off to sleep, and thought that was smart, seeing as there were surely bugs crawling around them all night.

With his head settled on Craig’s bicep he could hear the rushing of blood in his veins and every creak of his bones as he shifted, letting a groan emerge from his lips at the same time.

Tweek yawned and closed his eyes again. He didn’t want to get up yet. Craig was warm and everywhere else was cold. He grasped tightly to the front of Craig’s shirt and pulled him closer. In his sleep Craig turned to face him and slung an arm over Tweek’s shoulder, pulling him in to a tighter embrace and giving his back a few rubs.

Tweek settled into the hold and hummed softly, tracing patterns into Craig’s shirt and waiting for him to wake up.

He could hear birds above him singing their morning song and knew it had to be quite early. If he were to guess he would think maybe 6:30 or so. Tweek had watched the sunrise far too many times to count due to his abundance of sleepless nights in the last several years. Though he enjoyed watching the brilliant arrays of auburn and scarlets slice across the sky he did grow bored eventually. He had begun to ignore the sun rising and grew to favor starring at a book in his hands or a model plane on his desk.

Yet now he wanted nothing more than to watch the sun come up or set. If he was with Craig he would enjoy even the most tedious task. He imagined their future for a moment. Would they get an apartment? Would they wake up each morning to go to work or college and kiss each other good bye like any other domestic couple? Would one of them stay at home to cook and clean and make sure the guinea pigs were well looked after?

Tweek felt like that life wouldn’t suit them too well, at least, not right now. Where would they go? He could imagine them ended up in a big city, far away from people who would recognize them.

They could end up Seattle where Tweek could find work at a little coffee shop much better than his parents. They would go to the ocean side on the weekends and take in the smell of the salty water before retreating to their little condo a few blocks away. They’d walk under an umbrella as a drizzle of rain would start to come down upon them.

They might even end up in a similar small town. People would go about their day to day lives and over time would get to know the new couple who moved in on the edge of town. They would have a local grocery store that was family run, and spend their days walking along trails, hiking, maybe learn to bike better.

Tweek was hit with the realization that wherever they went, it wouldn’t be here. They’d lose this ‘oasis’ as Craig had called it.

Wherever they ended up there would be no fallen log to cross carefully, treading soft to avoid snapping any branches off into the rippling stream of water below. There would be no field of long grass that itched their fingertips as they ran through it, desperate to see one another even if it was just for a moment that day. No clearing in which stood a single large oak, with winding branches that spiraled patterns above their head too far to see.

He’d miss it.

He’d miss the excitement of learning to climb from limb to limb, unsure of where to step next but knowing it would be okay as long as a certain black-haired boy was just a step below or above him.

His fears and sorrow of losing a place that had changed his life was trumped by the feeling of something new. It was scary- terrifying, but Tweek knew whatever they were about to go through it would be okay because they were together.

“Mornin’.” Came the low grumbling voice of Craig as he slowly woke up and became aware of his surroundings. “How long have you been up?”

Tweek looked dup at him and smiled softly, his heart filling up at the sight of a grin looking back at him.

Whenever Craig smile Tweek felt happy too. He couldn’t help himself. A flare of joy would light in his chest and it showed itself through a reflective laugh and grin.

“Not long.” Tweek replied, relaxing onto his arm. “Maybe 10 minutes.”

“Oh good. You can always wake me up you know.” Craig said, groaning as he sat up, forcing Tweek to do so as well though it was much to his discontent.

“You look so pretty when you’re asleep though!” Tweek exclaimed.

Craig flashed him a tired but amused look and let out a laugh. “I prefer to think of myself as having ragged good looks but ‘pretty’ is fine too.”

Tweek snorted and slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the noise, then crossed his legs and stretched, letting gout a loud yawn.

“You gonna be okay today?” Tweek asked nervously. “I’ll bring you some food on my break.”

“I’m fine.” Craig said. “I might try to sneak into my room and move some stuff anyway. Luckily, I have my keys, or I think he’d try to take my truck.”

“How are we going to get everything in the truck…?” Tweek asked. “Church is only an hour and a half, is that enough time?”

“I think so.” Craig said thoughtfully, also crossing his legs and turning to look at Tweek. “Just get your things ready tonight, and tomorrow morning we’ll throw it in, then break into my room and get everything we need. I wish I hadn’t left my wallet in there.”

“Hmm” Tweek hummed and leaned onto Craig’s shoulder, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and sighing. “I have to go to work. I’m opening.”

“I wish you didn’t have to.” Craig breathed, turning to lean his cheek on Tweek’s head. Tweek nodded slightly and bit his lip.

“It’ll help. I’ll get the tips from today and that’s like…good for a few days of food or like a tank of gas. Ever little bit helps, right?”

“Right.” Craig agreed regretfully. “I’ll miss you.”

Tweek turned his head and looked up at Craig. “I’ll miss you too.” He breathed

Tweek got up and stretched from side to side, twisting his back until he heard a few pops and shaking it out. He felt a little bit dizzy, probably from sleeping so stiffly, but even so he knew he had to get going. He had to change his clothes from yesterday’s so that his parents wouldn’t say anything about him.

“Nooo.” Craig said with a drawn-out whine. He grabbed Tweek’s hand and pulled him down.

“Craig!” Tweek exclaimed as he slumped to the dirty mass of leaves and laughed. “I have to go.”

“I know.” Craig said sadly. “Few more minutes?”

Tweek let out spluttering laugh and shook his head. “Sorry.” He added. Craig groaned and bowled them both over to lay on the comforter.

“Okay. I love you.” Craig said softly. Tweek let out a hum and tilted his face up towards his boyfriends.

“I love you too. So much.” He muttered, fluttering his eyes shut as Craig connected their lips softly. Tweek braced his hands-on Craig’s waist and kissed him back slowly, feeling suspended in this one moment of bliss.

A rapid thumping of footsteps was deaf to his ears.

Lost in this moment he didn’t see what was coming.

When Craig flew off of him with a strangled cry Tweek’s eyes flew open and he sat up as his grip on Craig’s shirt was wrenched away.

“Go!” Craig screamed, and Tweek pushed himself backwards in terror as he saw it.

Thomas Tucker stood before him, his hands grasping the collar of Craig shirt as he looked at his son with disgust. Tweek let out a whimper and tried to get his feet, only to see the preacher round on him.

A strong hand grasped his shirt and he was pulled to his feet, where he fell and was held up by the brute strength of Craig’s father.

“Let go!” Tweek pleaded, terror consuming every inch of himself. He knew his eyes were widened so much it hurt, and wondered if he looked as terrified as he felt.

They’d been caught by the one man they were trying so hard to hide from.

This was it.

The world was shattering down around them and its wake was a man with an anger in his eyes unlike that Tweek had ever been able to fathom.

“I knew it.” He said with a steely voice, looking between the teenagers in his grasp. Tweek grabbed the fingers that were laced within his shirt and tried in vain to pry them off. How was he so strong?! Tears as hot as lava flew from his eyes and cascaded down his face as if they were a waterfall of fright. He was letting of a stream of incoherent whispers, begging, pleading to be released.

“Let him go! Please!” Craig pleaded. He was holding his hands up in a form of surrender as his father’s grip tightened on his collar. Tweek gasped as the front of his shirt was released, then choked as the hand instead grabbed his throat. He clawed at the tough skin with no avail. He was being squeezed, he couldn’t move, he could hardly breath.

“You go behind my back for what?” He asked, glaring at Craig. “To throw yourself on the fag next door? I knew he was corrupting you.”

“Don’t talk about him!” Craig yelled, startling both of them. “Don’t you say a fucking thing!”

“I’ll say whatever I want!” Mr. Tucker roared, “And you will learn to mind yourself! I am your father! I am the one who makes the rules!”

“I’m 18!” Craig screamed, managing to pry a few fingers a little way off. “I’m going to do what I want and you can’t stop me!”

“Really?” Thomas Tucker growled, pulling Tweek closer and turning to meet his terrified gaze. He was so close that Tweek could smell the rank hint of day old whiskey on his breath. “Watch me.”

He threw Tweek down, gasping and clutching his neck in able to breath, and snapped his fingers. From the bushed a few feet away two men that Tweek was all too familiar with came through. A ratty looking man and a lumbering figure with a large beard approached Tweek with sinister grins.

Tweek screamed out as they grabbed his arms and tried with all his strength to get away, though nothing was working. He couldn’t kick far enough, he couldn’t twist away. Nothing he did was working. He felt himself be pulled through the overgrowth with Mr. Tucker right behind them, his son in tow.

“Let go! Let me go!” Tweek hollered, a panic seeping into him. He thrashed hard enough that Craig hat, which had since then been tightly perched on his head, went flying to the ground to be trampled on.

“Get your hands off him!” Craig was yelling. Tweek’s vision went in and out of focus. He was panicking. He had to get away somehow.

He was aware that his feet were digging into the ground, trying to make it even just a little harder for his assailants to drag him through his burning paradise.

He didn’t remember being dragged across the stream, or going through the field, but when he was able to comprehend where he was Tweek saw himself looking at the interior of the Tucker living room.

His legs to his knee were soaked through and he knew they had opted to pull him through the cold water rather than struggle with balancing on the tree bridge.

He was set on the living room couch with a huff and the two men stood back with crossed arms. His exit was blocked by them.

What was going to happen!?

Craig was sat down next to him and Tweek looked over for some sign that it would be okay, but he wasn’t looking up. He sat with his hands squeezed tightly together in his lap, jaw clenched tightly, trembling.

Craig was terrified, Tweek knew it. Just when he thought he had escaped his father for good this happened.

“When were you going to tell me?” Mr. Tucker asked, sitting across from them in an armchair and leaning forward. His face was a dark shade of pink, but he spoke with a voice so unnervingly calm that Tweek wondered if he had been replaced by an android during their trip.

“Never.” Craig said with a strained voice.

“Never?”

“Never, sir.” Craig corrected. Tweek starred at him in horror as the bright and ‘Take-no-shit’ boy he had grown to love sat there as if….as if he had been forced into submission.

“And you!” Mr. Tucker snapped, slamming his hands down on what appeared to be a new coffee table. Tweek jumped and clutched his chest as the preacher turned on him with anger filling his tone. “You think you can just change my son!? He’s not interest in faggy little spazzes like you!”

“You’re wrong!” Tweek yelled, shooting to his feet. Instantly his arm was grabbed by one of the men. He pushed him away with surprising force.

“I’m what!?” Mr. Tucker roared. “Call this boy’s parents right now Jameson!”

The Ratty looking man fittingly scurried off outside, most likely to go next door.

“You’re WRONG.” Tweek said back, grounding out each word. “Your son and I care for each other more than he’s ever cared for you!”

Mr. Tucker got to his feet as well and towered over Tweek, a threatening glare in his fiery eyes. “You’re not to see my son again.” He said in a surprisingly steely voice.

“Like hell.”

“Tweek.” Craig said softly. Tweek looked at him and Craig looked back with begging eyes.

Tweek was terrified already. He could be hurt at any moment by the preacher next to him. Mr. Tucker had already proved he wasn’t afraid to hurt his own son so hitting Tweek wasn’t far off, especially when the day before he had tried to backhand him. Yet now, as he starred at Craig, he felt every last ounce of fire seep away from his limbs. There was a desperate pleading in the blue eyes that stole his heart, though the beautiful color was muffled by the swollenness of a black eye and the stain of dried blood. He looked so broken. Tears slid down his face as Craig heaved for air, clearly more scared now than he had ever been in his life.

A hand pushed Tweek back to the couch and he fell with a cry, clutching his ribs.

“Don’t touch him! Please!” Craig begged, looking at his father.

Mr. Tucker seemed to analyze their situation. He knew he had the upper hand on both of them right now.

“Here’s the deal.“ Thomas Tucker stated, sitting down and folding his hands neatly together. “Your parents are going to take you home. When you get there. Stay there. If I see you near my family again, I will call the authorities.”

“What!?” Tweek cried, looking at Craig desperately as he too looked with bewilderment at the man he called father.

“You heard me.” He stated, a small and sinister grin making its way onto his face. “Touch me son and I’ll call the cops. Talk to him and I’ll call the cops. Look at him in any way, and I’ll call the cops. I’ll be filing a restraining order against you and your family. I will not stand for you changing my son any longer.”

“Oh, I changed him?” Tweek asked. He opened his mouth to say more but Craig bumped their knees together and Tweek shut his mouth.

“He’s my friend, dad.” Craig said softly. “I’m not going to ignore him.”

“Yes, you are.” His father said sternly. “But that’s okay. We won’t be seeing much of them. I talked to your mother last night and she agrees. We’ll be moving towns next week. You best start packing boy.”

“What!?” Craig cried, shooting to his feet as Tweek felt the world beneath him get swept away in a tide of emotions. “I’m not going with you!”

“Yes, you are.” He replied, looking pleased, “You have no choice, do you? I have everything. Your money, your car is here. You have your rats in the room I gave you.”

“I…I’ll leave them!” Craig exclaimed. “I’m not staying with you any longer! Tweek’s right. I don’t care what you say!”

“I’m sure you don’t. But I will not have a fag for a son.”

Tweek squeezed his eyes shut and felt the tears waterfall down his cheeks again.

Craig was going to leave.

His father would make him leave no matter what he or anyone else had to say.

“Dad, I love him!” Craig screamed loud enough for it to echo around the room. Tweek gasped and looked up at him. He didn’t think that Craig, who was so full of fear, would confess that to the man they were trying to hide from, when he had just hours earlier confessed to Tweek.

“You… What?” he ground out.

“I…I love him. I love him so much.” Craig said, looking down at him. Tweek smiled back with a shaky grin. He wiped the tears from his face. He reached out for Craig’s hand and was stopped as a sudden slam alerted him.

Mr. Tucker had brought his hands down on the counter with a massive force. He was scarlet in the face and fuming at the mouth. Tweek thought he resembled a rabid bear.

“Now you listen to me and you listen close.” Mr. Tucker growled. “You’re coming with us, Craig. You forget yourself but I know you. You won’t leave your sister with me.”

Any color left tin Craig’s face instantly drained. His breathing was more ragged than before.

“You…don’t touch her…” Craig said softly. He slumped to the couch in defeat.

The door flew open and the ratty man, Jameson, came in, leading Tweek’s parents. He looked at them in terror as they gave startled looks to the two sitting on the couch.

“Ah Mr. And Mrs. Tweak. Thank you for joining us.” Thomas Tucker said, standing. “I’m sorry it’s on such unfortunate terms.”

“What’s going on?” Tweek’s father asked, casting a glance to his son. Tweek avoided his face at all costs. His anger for them was already at its breaching point, he couldn’t handle judgmental stares.

“I’ve caught your son…erm…kissing…my boy.”

“I kissed HIM!” Craig exclaimed suddenly, heaving with rage as he looked at them. “Tweek did nothing wrong! I’m the one who fucking changed him okay!?”

“Oh my.” Tweek’s mother said, covering her heart with her hand. “This is such a shock to me. Thank you for telling us Mr. Tucker. We’ll take Tweek home right away.”

“See that you do.” Mr. Tucker said with a nod. None of the parents even acknowledged Craig’s outburst. “I will see you at church tomorrow. I hope you realize that I must forbid our children from seeing each other.”

“I see.” Mr. Tweek said, nodding. “If that’s what you think is best”

“I do.”

“Tweek, come. We’re going home.”

“Dad please I- “

“NOW son.”

Tweek rose from his seat as all gazes in the room fell on him. What was he doing? He couldn’t just give up and go with them. He looked back at Craig and his heart dropped to see him looking away. Did he even not care?!

“Craig- “Tweek protested as his mother wrapped a hand around his wrist and pulled him from the couch.

Tweek watched as Craig hunched up and hung his head, shaking and most likely crying.

“Craig!” Tweek cried out, hoping just to see him look over for a moment. Anything to let him know that it w old be okay.

Anything.

But he didn’t look up. He didn’t move. He didn’t even turn the slightest bit.

The door was slammed shut after the Tweeks, leaving Craig alone with his dad and the two men that had been plaguing their lives.

“I know there was something wrong about that boy.” His father said. Craig gripped his head and shook it slightly. Why hadn’t he done something? He could hear Tweek’s voice pleading with him, echoed in his mind.

“There’s nothing wrong with him.” Craig protested lightly. He was bracing himself. Any moment now he would feel the sting of a hand across his face.

“It’s a good thing I’ve had Jameson and Wilkins tail him.” He thought aloud, he gave a wave of his hand and the associates left the house with smiles on their faces. “He was trouble from the start. Too twitchy. Even his name. He’s a druggie, no doubt. You should be thanking me Craig.”

“You made them follow him!? Was it because of you that they followed Tweek and Butter’s after work!?”

“Of course.” His father confirmed. “They followed you two the other night too. Driving to the mountains at 10 at night? What were you thinking son? He could have hurt you.”

“What like he’d be able to hurt me more than you have?!” Craig exclaimed. “He’s perfect, dad, damnit!”

“Craig. Listen to me.” He said, leaning close and lashing out to grasp the front of his son’s shirt. He pulled Craig in and he gasped. “If I see you talking to that boy again it won’t be you that’s in trouble. So, help me God if you even mention him again I’ll make sure he won’t live to see another day.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave a comment and a kudos! It helps me stay motivated :) Also check out my ask blog at ask-spaceman-and-coffee-cutie on tumblr!   
> Next chapter will be out soon, hopefully by Friday!  
> >:)


	14. Looking At Each Other Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Tweeks snap and a monument is lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Sorry for making you wait so long! This chapter was hard to write!

 

Tweek was going to pass out. There was no more trying to avoid it. His heart was pounding hard enough to cause a permanent dull ache in his ribs. He couldn’t even start to count the beats if he had wanted to, it was far too fast.

He felt short of breath as his mother’s iron hard grip on his forearm tightened while she pulled him inside their perfect American house. Over the threshold into a place he had never felt happy inside.

What was waiting for him? Aside from the agony of being wrenched away from the one person he thought would fight for him.

Craig hadn’t even looked at him. Tweek reasoned that he was terrified, but he could help but wonder why? Earlier he had boldly spoken out against his father, but as Tweek was being ripped apart from him he hadn’t even glanced at his boyfriend.

It stung like a million needles had pierced through is skin. It felt like a hand was wrapped tightly around his frantic heart and was squeezing it a little harder with each breath he took. The adrenaline of pure terror hadn’t worn down yet but he felt himself growing exhausted from the feeling of constant panic.

“Let go!” He managed to cried out as they stumbled into the living room. Tweek clawed at his mother’s vice like grip and pried her fingers back, stunned by how cold her hands were. She gave no change of expression as she released him, nor did she ask if he was okay as he stumbled backwards and hit a wall abruptly.

He stood panting, looking at his parents. He met his father’s eyes, and for the first the time in a while there was a strong emotion in them. Unluckily for Tweek he read the look as utter and vile disappointment. It was edged with a hint of rage and masked by a much lighter looking emotion that Tweek couldn’t place.

 He knew it scared him, whatever emotion it was.

He glanced to his mother.

She stood with her hands on her hips, looking at her son with expectant eyes. He didn’t know what to say. He scanned her form for any sign that she was about to do something but she didn’t. The only indication that she was upset was the way her lips curled ever so slightly into a thin line.

He couldn’t count the number of times she had given him the same disapproving look. When he had made a mess of their kitchen in fifth grade trying to make a cake for his class he had spilled the flour and she set that same expression on her face as she forced him to clean it all with a dishrag, not so much as offering a broom.

He had seen the face when he was thirteen and had given a customer a dollar extra in change, and again when he was fifteen after knocking over a vase of flowers on their dining room table.

In fact, it was probably the only emotion she ever wore on a regular basis, if you didn’t count for the fake smile that was plastered onto her lips every other moment of the day. It was exhausting to look at.

“Well?” Tweek’s dad asked eventually. Tweek looked at him instantly and waited. It wasn’t as if he expected his father to continue talking. He never did elaborate what he meant by things. He’d start stories and never finish them, act as if he had a moral to give but never provide it. Tweek never learned right or wrong from his dad when he was growing up, instead he had to learn through peers that didn’t even want to give him the time of day.

“I don’t have to explain. I don’t care what you think.” Tweek said quickly and decisively. He brought his arms up to hug himself and gripped his arms tightly, wishing to shrink away into a familiar embrace.

He decided right then and there that, even if Craig had hurt him by ignoring how Tweek was dragged away, he was still going to defend his boyfriend.

He had been the first person in years to try to get to know him. When he was upset Craig was able to calm him down or was an outlet to spill his feeling unto. He had found support in the last person he expected it from, and that meant something to him. He wasn’t about to let his parents try to act like it didn’t matter, or that it was wrong.

But Craig wasn’t here. Craig was next door either locked in his room or worse being punished for what his father had discovered.

Tweek wondered if he would fight back. With his sister being used a leverage Tweek would guess not. Though Tricia was at the age where she would soon be able to tell right from wrong and begin standing up for herself Tweek would guess that if there was any chance for Craig to shield her from their father then he would.

“Why didn’t you tell us Tweek?” His mother asked in a surprisingly soft voice. Tweek looked at her with narrowed eyes. Her hardened expression had lifted ever so slightly, but Tweek felt as if this new concerning tone was as fabricated as the smile she put on for customers.

He scoffed and reached up, pulling onto the strands of his hair, releasing all his frustration in form of a small high-pitched whine.

“Are you kidding!?” he exclaimed, taking a step forward. “You guys would have kept us apart!”

He moved his hands from his hair and bit on his thumb instead, knowing it bad, knowing he should stop. He couldn’t help himself anymore. His impulse control was gone with Craig, and he had no other way to let out his worry.

“Son, you and Craig should have let us and his parents know.” His dad said, walking closer. Tweek didn’t feel safe. He wanted out, he needed to get out!

“He would have hurt Craig.” Tweek muttered. He didn’t know if he should tell his parents what the Tuckers were doing to their son. Would they believe him? Would they call him a liar?! He wasn’t lying, but if they thought he was then there was no way he’d be able to convince them otherwise.

“Mr. Tucker is a kind man, he’ll love his son. He’s just angry that you both lied. He believes men have no right being together, and he can’t intrude on that. It’s his son after all. How about we put this whole thing behind us and get to work?” his mom asked, clasping her hands together tightly and letting that damned fake spread across her face.

“No.” Tweek said softly, looking down at his feet. He shuffled them awkwardly. Why did he say no!? He had never spoken out of turn to his parents before, they were going to upset!

“Excuse me?” she asked, looking confused.

“I said… No.” Tweek repeated, a little braver this time.

So, what if they were upset? It’s not like Tweek cared.

He had to get out of here anyway. If he could go back to the tree he was sure he’d find Craig there. He had probably snuck out already, or he was in the process of doing so right now. They would continue as if nothing had happened, but maybe leave now, instead of Monday.

Yeah, they could do it! He just had to get out of here.

“Young man you’re coming to work.” Mis father said sternly. “A gay son will be a great boost to business anyway, you have to be there.”

“BUSINESS!?” Tweek cried, glaring at him. “What!?”

“Yes son. Use your inside voice.”

“I won’t!” Tweek exclaimed. Pulling his hands from his mouth completely and balling fists up at his sides he felt an invigorating rage wash over him. “I’ve had enough of you two!”

“Excuse you?” his mom asked with a scathingly hostile tone. Tweek felt ready to back down for a minute, but the spark was ignited on an already heated wick and it was about to be set ablaze.

“I am not something you can use for business!” Tweek defended, clutching at his chest but stepping forward. “My sexuality- what I have with Craig- that’s not something you can use to make MONEY!”

“Tweek!” his dad yelled. “Be glad we aren’t grounding you!”

“Ground me!” Tweek cried back, holding his arms open. “I’m 18, I’m leaving this place! You can’t use me anymore!”

He was furious. If eyes could change color his would be red with the fury that welled up inside. Simultaneously he would be glowing from the exhilarating realization that, for the first time in his life, he was standing up to his parents. It was a feeling unlike that which he had ever felt.

It was exciting, it was terrifying. It was how he felt the first time he had set foot on the oak tree, ready to climb but far too nervous to do so by himself. He had to keep going with it if he wanted to get anywhere.

“We have never used you! You’re our son.” His mother insisted, trying to put on a loving voice. To Tweek it reeked of lies and stank of deceit.

All they ever did was lie.

“You’ve used me my whole life!” Tweek said with desperation seeping into his words. “When I was six I started testing the coffees at the shop. When I was eight it started working without pay! When I was thirteen I started running it by myself! You’re never even been there for me to make up for all my work!” he was heaving for air and the words kept spilling out quicker than he could process.  “You wouldn’t let me make friends as a kid, you wouldn’t let me go to parties, you weren’t there for any of those fucking parent-teacher conferences! I once showed up to one alone because you said you’d meet me there! You missed my graduation!”

He was trembling. From fear, maybe nerves, excitement? The look on their faces was something he wanted engraved in his mind for as long as he lived. The pure shock they wore was priceless and he wanted them to wear it more.

“Twee- “

“I’m not done!” Tweek screamed, though he didn’t know what he was going to say next. He just wanted to have the upper hand on them for once. It was HIS turn to decide what happened, what he needed, what he wanted.

And he wanted his boyfriend.

“Craig and I love each other. We’re not going to sit here and let you decide what’s best for us. You know why we were hiding!? His father fucking beats him on a normal basis! He doesn’t get those cuts and bruises from roughhousing- or sports- or falling. It’s all his dad! And NO ONE will believe it! So yeah, I lied to you guys!” Tweek stepped forward until he stood less than a foot from his mom, yelling right to her face, his father a few strides behind her, too surprised to move.

“Tweek, Mr. Tucker doesn’t beat his children!” his mother said loudly. Tweek grabbed at his hair again and stumbled back a few feet, shaking his head.

They weren’t going to believe him either, he knew this already, and there was no use trying to convince them either.

“It’s fine if you think I’m lying.” Tweek said, turning and looking at them with a softened expression. He let out a small laugh and a sad grin slid to his face. “It’s fine if you want to continue to act like nothing’s wrong, like you’re good parents. It’s also fine if you want to keep ignoring me no matter what’s going on. But I’m not going to work another day in that damned coffee shop. Not while you two are literally exploiting me.”

“Tweek!” His father said, striding forward. Tweek bit back his instinct to shy away and squared his shoulder, narrowing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he did so.

“What?” Tweek snapped back.

“You’re coming with us to work, you’ll forget about this whole ting. About Craig, and about this idea that we’re using you.”

“Fuck you!” Tweek blurted out. He didn’t know how to get through to them.

“EXCUSE ME?!” His mother cried, looking truly upset by his words.

“I’ll give you one chance to try that again.” Mr. Tweek said, glaring down at his son. Tweek bit him lip and felt his air leave him in a shudder. His father was terrifying when he needed to be.

“I said ‘Fuck you’.’” Tweek reiterated, leaning in to make sure his dad would hear.

He didn’t see it coming. He didn’t think it would happen, but Tweek was down on the floor before he knew he had been hit.

A sharp pain in his right cheek made his brain felt jarred. It burned and made tears well up in his eyes.

“Richard!” Tweek’s mom cried, grabbing her husband’s hand and pulling him away before he could backhand their son again. Tweek scooted away, a hand clasped over his face and his lip quivering as what had happened sunk in.

His heart was racing as he stumbled to his feet and grabbed the nearest doorframe for support.

“Y-You hit me!” he cried breathlessly, panting for air as he felt the world get a little colder. “You hit me…”

“That will teach you to mind yourself.” His father spat. “Get in the car, son.”

Tweek shook his head frantically and bolted for it, stumbling over a chair in the kitchen as he beelined for the backdoor. He flung it open, knowing his dad was right behind, and sprinted for the back gate that separated his yard from the Tuckers.

“Get back here!” Richard Tweak yelled, and Tweek glanced over his shoulder to see his dad in their lawn, shaking a fist. Tweek grabbed the fence and hoisted himself over.

He couldn’t go to the Tucker’s, but the field was right there, and beyond that was the woods.

He had to go. If Craig had made it out, he’d be there too.

Though it was barely noon at this point, Tweek felt the summer heat beating down on him like a drum, making him feel heavy and woozy. This very well could have been him coming down from his constant adrenaline rush that he had been experiencing for the last two hours though.

He didn’t think as he wandered through the grass and entered the trees. All that was on his mind was the constant pleasing feeling that Craig would be there, waiting for him.

He’s stand up when Tweek got there and wrap him into a hug. He’d apologize for not looking at him as they were torn apart and explain somehow. He’d calm Tweek down, then the two of them would sneak away until they could get Craig’s things and go.

Tweek thought to the bag of items he had already packed. He had meant to put more in, since he thought they had more time, but he would be okay with what was packed now. Maybe tonight they could load up the car and go without anyone noticing. No one would miss them anyway.

Tweek came to a skittering halt as he approached the fallen tree.

Except it wasn’t there.

The unstable log had apparently fallen into the creek below and was being slowly washed over with water. Tweek bit his lip. He rubbed his swelling cheek and felt it spark with pain.

Why did it fall? Something was wrong. It had held steady for who knows how long. Why today, of all days, did it finally give in and sink to the water?

He sighed and stepped back a few feet, then launched himself across the rippling stream and fell onto the other side with a huff. It stung as his hurt hand hit hard soil, but he didn’t mind, as long as he was closer to hopefully seeing Craig.

Gilding through the overbrush Tweek had a sinking feeling. He was lying to himself if he thought everything would be okay after this.

As he stumbled into the clearing he looked eagerly around, and instantly his heart felt as if it had been ripped from his chest and hit with a car.

It couldn’t be real- what he was seeing.

Instead of a beautiful oak tree amidst a clearing full of decades of dried leaves, gleaming in the sun and sheltering from the heat was a tree that had been defaced.

Scrawled in with a knife the word ‘fag’ tore through the dark bark and taunted Tweek. He walked over to it, tears in his eyes and touched where a blade had pierced through the sturdy skin of the tree and revealed a lighter layer underneath. The marks were so angry, as if instead of being carved, the bark had been stabbed repeatedly.

A little down and to the left the words ‘die’ ‘sinner’ and ‘disgrace’ were also emblazoned into the oak. Pieces of bark had been torn away from the base all the way up to the lowest hanging branch.

Tweek clutched his chest and backed away, tears spilling painfully over his swollen eyes. He staggered and fell to the ground with a wheeze, starring up at the monument of a tree that once provided him with a feeling of security.

He remembered Craig laughing as he hung from it, his hat toppling to the ground near Tweek’s feet as he nervously placed a hand on the trunk.

“Come on, It’s safe!” Craig had said for the tenth time that day. Tweek had backed a bit away and nervously shook his head.

“N-No!” he remembered saying, recalling the sinking feeling in his chest as Craig jumped down and took one of his hands.

At that point every touch from Craig had made Tweek’s skin feel as if it were on fire. Looking back of course, he realized how physical Craig had been with him, whereas he avoided most people at all costs.

Craig had pulled him to the trunk and carefully slid to the low branch, then wrapped his legs around it and held his arms out, waiting for Tweek to bring up the courage to go up too.

When he had first placed a foot in the little divot they counted as a step he thought he would fall. Craig had grasped one of his wrists and held it tightly, letting Tweek pull at him to hoist his whole body off the ground.

“Oh god!” he had screamed, clinging to Craig’s arms as he made it up next to him. Craig let out a laugh that had set his heart off with a spark and he felt braver.

“See?” Craig reasoned, “It’s not that bad, right?”

Tweek looked at the ground and had thought ‘Yes! This is terrible! The worst thing I’ve ever done!’ but upon shifting his gaze to stare at his neighbor and catching a glance of the joy in his eyes he had found himself unable to disagree.

“I-It’s alright, man!” Tweek said, “I think-ah! -I want down!”

Now sitting in a heap at the base of the oak Tweek felt tiny. He was a small and insignificant speck in the light of the universe and it didn’t matter what he was feeling.

He realized he was hunched in a pile of bark that had surely been broken off his oak and a gut-wrenching sob ripped through his frame.

It was all too much. He couldn’t breathe.

Tweek curled up in a ball and planted his forehead into the dirt beneath him, letting gout a scream as loud as he could muster.

There was too much gone wrong.

He didn’t have his family, he didn’t have his few friends, he didn’t have the one place he felt safe.

He didn’t have Craig.

If he wasn’t here, then either he was being stopped from coming on or he didn’t want to see Tweek anymore.

Though every part of his being told him that Craig was probably locked in his room, a bigger voice told him ‘He doesn’t care about you anymore, it was just a fling. You don’t mean a thing’. He couldn’t get the voice to be quiet, it was getting louder if anything, tormenting him.

“Stop!” Tweek pleaded quietly, shaking his head and gripping his hair tightly, feeling a few strands rip from his scalp with a sharp pain.

No don’t hurt yourself!

Tweek slammed his hands on the ground and jerked upright with a gasp, sobbing and huffing for air as he thought he heard Craig telling him to not hurt himself. He quickly looked around before realizing he had imagined the voice.

The world was going dark around him and Tweek was going to drown in it. Too much, too fast, too bad.

Usually he had Craig there when he got this overwhelmed but no one was here.

No one was coming.

Tweek bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and rubbed his cheek where it had been slapped. It stung a lot but he reasoned that it was a minute feeling compared to the pain he felt knowing their tree was defaced.

Yet, if no one was going to come to him, he’d have to go to them.

There had to be a reason Craig wasn’t here, and at this point he was all Tweek had. He had to get him out of that house. They had to leave. 

Nothing could stop him as long as Craig was there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all ready. Thank you so much for reading and supporting this story! Remember i can be most easily reached at my ask blog (ask-spaceman-and-coffee-cutie on tumblr)   
> It would mean so so much if you can hit that Kudos and leave a comment! Even if it's just incoherent screaming I really appreciate it. More comments the more motivated i feel honestly! Don't be shy <3  
> I'll have the next chapter out hopefully in a few days, aiming for Sunday, but we will see! It'll be a long and difficult one. Hope you're ready as this story gets closer and closer to it's end.


	15. Look And See How Much We're Growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the rope tightens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say a general warning first  
> TRIGGER WARNING for suicide/attempt/thoughts/actions  
> Very excited to see what everyone thinks of this chapter! I hope you all enjoy

“You know, some people think that if you were to look at Earth from 46 million light years away you would be able to see the dinosaurs still.”

“What?!” Tweek exclaimed, looking up at Craig with a smile on his face. From the branch above, him Craig leaned down and perched his elbows on his knees, nodding.

“Yeah. Light takes such a long time to travel that looking at any amount of light is like looking into the past.”

“That’s not true.”

“It is “Craig insisted, leaning back and looking up towards the setting sun. “Like, if the sun were to say magically vanish, we wouldn’t notice for about eight minutes.”

“Why would the sun vanish!?” Tweek exclaimed. He placed a hand over his chest and took a few long breaths, forcing himself to stay calm as Craig slid down to his branch and sat next to him.

“It’s not gonna.” He said with a soothing voice. Tweek leaned on him and closed his eyes, trying to imagine being able to actually see into the past.

“Why do you know so much about space?” Tweek asked, not bothering to look back at who was then his brand-new boyfriend.

“I just…” Craig said, “I just think it’s neat.”

Tweek smiled, his heart lifting as he heard the small hint of a child-like joy in his voice. He never imagined that the boy he was so scared of would be here holding him as they talked about the stars.

“Hey, it is neat.” Tweek agreed, “I wanted to be an astronaut for a while when I was a kid. Then I realized you could die if one little thing goes wrong and I didn’t want it anymore.”

Craig let out a short laugh, and, as usual, Tweeks heart leap a few inches in his chest. He felt an overwhelming sense of comfort fill his being. It felt so right to be sitting here for his neighbor and it was hard to imagine life without him.

“Did you know, the word astronaut comes from two different things? Astron means star in Greek, and Nauts means sailor.”

“Like Nautical.” Tweek confirmed, feeling Craig nod.

“Yeah, exactly. So, if you’re an astronaut you’re a star sailor.”

Tweek leaned away and looked up at Craig was a small smile. “You’re funny.” He said softly. Craig blinked in surprise.

“Me?” He asked looking doubtful. He let out a half awkward laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know.”

“You are!” Tweek insisted, gripping the branch below him. He felt a soft breeze pick up and the settling chills of night began to creep up on them. “You say really cute things when you’re excited. It’s funny.”

“I’m funny when excited?” Craig asked and Tweek thought he saw a flash of hurt in his eyes.

“Ah! No!” Tweek fumbled. “I mean- It’s funny that I never thought you’d be someone to stare off into space and rattle off really cute things! You’re more of the brooding type. But you’re really cute!”

Tweek shut up before he embarrassed himself more. Craig was also silent for a few extended seconds, then a bright grin broke onto his lips and he squeezed his eyes shut to laugh briefly.

“I’ve been called a lot of things, Tweek. Cute is not really one of them.”

“It should be.” Tweek said. “It’s true.”

Craig slid his arm around Tweek’s shoulders and pulled him close, then planted a kiss on the side of his temple, hesitating a moment before he pulled away. With his lips hovering a mere centimeter from Tweek’s face he could feel his skin burn like fire where the lips just were pressed.

“Thanks, Tweek.” Craig said. “C’mon, we should go home.”

Tweek nodded and Craig jumped from the tree. He landed with a ‘humph’ several feet below him and Craig rubbed his temple, a crooked smile on his mouth.

Tweek made his way down and stumbled as his feet hit the ground. Craig steadied him with a hand on the small of his back.

“Are you ready?” Craig asked, sliding his arm around Tweek’s waist and pulling him close. Tweek felt a heat rise in his cheeks as he nodded.

Together they made their way through the clearing, Tweek slinging his guitar over his shoulder as he passed it.

He leaned into his boyfriend as they walked leisurely though the grass and reached the fallen log. As Craig stepped onto it he clung tightly to Tweek’s hand. With their fingers interlaced Tweek strode over the log without a second care. Even as the wind pushed at him slightly he felt safe.

Craig wouldn’t let him fall after all. He could feel his grip grow stronger as he left the log, then he pulled Tweek close once more.

Though Spring was growing near Tweek felt the icy bite of the late winter’s chill. It seeped into his bones and made him shiver. Though he never considered himself one who was affected but the cold he did feel it would be better to be curled up in bed. Maybe lying next to Craig even.

Just thinking about it made him grow self-cautious. He worried that his hands were sweaty, or that he was holding on too tight. If he was too clingy would Craig think he was weird?

“Hey Tweek?” Craig asked, before they set foot into the field, where grass was beginning to come back due to the thaw.

“Yeah?” Tweek asked, looking over at Craig.

He was swept into a tight embrace and Craig pressed their mouths together, capturing him into a soft kiss.

Tweek felt his eyes fly wide, then he relaxed and shifted his hands to grip the back of Craig’s neck. He rubbed his thumbs along the baby hair on his nape and smiled through their kiss. His skin was soft and Tweek couldn’t help but pull himself closer.

He was aware of Craig’s hands on his waist and back, securing him in place, and for the moment he felt drifting slowly through time.

A nice feeling, it made his cheeks heat up even as he wondered if he was doing something wrong.

They broke apart and Tweek bowed his head, pushing it into Craig’s shoulder as he felt his face grow impossibly flushed. Crag laughed and hugged him tightly, then stepped into the field, Tweek’s hand tightly in his.

Tweek looked down at the newly growing grass and smiled. It contained hints of green and was illuminated with shades of pink from the setting sun.

His foot pressed into the meow.

The lovely colors of the setting sun vanished and the world around him lit up in a blaze of bright yellow. The sun beat down heavily on him and made his skin prickle with sweat. He was panting, frantic. The heat was almost too much as he stumbled his way through the long grasses, dry and cracking in the early summer heat.

He had to get to Craig.

He would know what to do.

He would be there.

Craig would figure this out, he always knew what to do. Tweeks cheek was throbbing and his eyes were swollen from all the excessive tears he had shed today.

He felt his shoe laces become untangled and one of his feet was damp from where he had slipped into the river on his way to the field.

He saw their houses loom into view and for a startling moment Tweek was fearful that he would be caught by his parents or Mr. Tucker.

All his fear was shadowed the knowledge that he had to see Craig more than anything else in the world right now.

He slowed down and caught his breath as he entered the Tuckers backyard. He knew where Craig’s window was, and he hurried over to it as fast as he could.

When he got up to it Tweek was startled to see three iron bars had been fitted over the glass, preventing anyone from getting out.

He was startling by the realization that Craig hadn’t come to him because he literally couldn’t. His father was literally going to force him to do what he wanted.

Tweek slid his hand through a bar and rapped lightly a few times. He crouched low and looked around. Though the sun was beating down on him he was able to ignore it as the blinds covering Craig’s bedroom window shifted.

Craig pulled the curtains back and starred at Tweek, who was a bit frightened to see how puffy and red his eyes were.

Craig pulled the window open and gripped the bars tightly.

“Tweek!” He hissed, looking over his shoulder. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Craig, they ruined the tree!” Tweek blurted, grabbing Craig’s hand and holding tightly. “There’s words carved into it! Branches are broken off- it’s terrible!”

“What?!” Craig exclaimed, looked surprised. He shook his head and took a few breaths. “Tweek listen, you can’t be here. My dad and his friends will be back any moment and they can’t see you!”

“Craig what are we going to do?!” Tweek cried, his fingers shaking. “I-Oh god- I don’t know what to do!”

“Tweek…” Craig breathed. He pulled his hands away and a shadow grew over his eyes. “I can’t leave my sister. They’re going to hurt her.”

“Craig you can tell someone. You can go to the police- we can tell the town!” Tweek said desperately. “They’ll take your side!

“Tweek please.” Craig said. “Fuck…” he let out a groan and bit his lip. “No one will believe me I- wait what happened?” he asked, pointing to his own cheek. Tweek slid a hand over his face and his breath hitched.

He remembered being on the floor in fear, his dad hovering above him with a hand raised.

“My dad…” Tweek said softly. He sucked in several frantic inhales and also bit his lower lip. “Craig, they hit me, I- I told him I wasn’t going back to the shop. I won’t!”

“They what!?” Craig exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing Tweek’s face with both hands. He pulled him close to examine his face. “You’ve been crying…” he breathed.

“So, have you.” Tweek said, letting out a pained laugh. “Craig we can still leave.”

“Tricia can’t.” Craig said, pulling his hands away and balling them into fists near his chest. “Tweek try to understand, I can’t leave her.”

“So, tell people!” Tweek cried. “Please!”

“I can’t!” Craig yelled surprisingly loud. “Tweek, god!”

The expression of hurt that crossed Tweek’s face was enough for Craig to retreat from the window and turn away, grabbing his head with frustration.

“Craig…” Tweek said softly. “Please. I-I can’t go back. I need you.”

“No, you don’t.” Craig said sharply, spinning around with a new hardened expression. Tweek looked past him and saw several bags against his wall. It must have been what he had packed before tonight. There was also an empty travel cage near his bed.

“Why?” Tweek asked. “I know that you’re worried for Tricia but if we just tell someone what’s going on there will at least be an investigation.”

Craig sighed.

“You need to leave.” He said sharply. “I’m sorry. I need to be there for her. We’re over Tweek.”

“Wh…” Tweeks blood ran cold and he felt the color drain from his cheeks he hadn’t heard him properly, right? Craig was confused and worried for his sister, he wasn’t aware of what he was saying. “You don’t mean that.”

“I…” Craig said hesitantly. “Tweek go away. Okay? Look at me. I’m literally trapped in my room. If I leave my dad will beat my sister, maybe kill her. If I stay I know she will at least be safe.”

“But what about what we planned?! You’d rather spend the rest of your life being hurt to protect her than try to save both yourself and Tricia?!”

“Leave!” Craig all but pleaded. “Tweek if you don’t go he will literally kill you.”

“I’m not afraid of him!” Tweek yelled back. He reached through the bars and grabbed the front of Craig’s shirt. “I’m not scared of anything as long as I have you. Craig, I love you. I’ve never loved anyone as much as you.”

“Tweek.” Craig said loudly. Something about his tone made Tweek shut his mouth instantly. He made direct eye contact and stared into the deep blue irises that he had fallen for.

“What…?” Tweek asked softly.

“I hate you. You’re clingy, and annoying. You always stick to me and I don’t want it anymore.”

Tweek backed up, gripping his shirt.

“You don’t mean that.” Tweek breathed. “You’re just trying to make me go away.”

He knew it wasn’t true, but the words split through him as an icepick would dig into a glacier. It took hold of his breath and ripped it away without a second thought, leaving a gaping crevice of breathlessness.

Craig’s face, though initially stoic, soon trembled. His eyes squinted as tears prickled up, his lip quivered.

Tweek knew his words weren’t true, but still he knew what Craig mean.

Despite their feelings, he didn’t want to be with him anymore. He was choosing his sister. He was choosing not to tell anyone. It’s what he thought was best.

“Craig I can’t live without you.” Tweek breathed softly. He had no more tears left to cry today, but he was sure there would normally be a waterfall trickling down his swollen cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” Craig said, retreating into his room. “Leave me alone. Don’t come back. There’s no point in trying anymore.”

Tweek wanted to scream how wrong he was. He wanted to throw a fit and try to rip the bars off the window. Even if he somehow did he know Craig wouldn’t go with him. He was a coward. He’d rather loose everything they planned than try to fix it.

Of course, if they told someone and nothing was done, how would Mr. Tucker react?

“I…” Tweek said softly. He couldn’t think of what to say, it all hurt so badly. “I want to be with you…”

Craig ignored him and Tweek stuffed a hand to his mouth, sobbing softly without the tears to accompany him. He backed away some more and took a fleeting glance at Craig then took off, walking quickly into the backyard.

With a gasp he rounded the corner, intending to seek comfort with the dismantled tree, and abruptly ran into something. He fell to the ground in a huff and looked up in fear as none other than Mr. Tucker stood hovering over him.

“I told you not to come back.” Mr. Tucker growled. “You’ve corrupted my son.”

“It’s fine.” Tweek said, standing, “He said he doesn’t want to see me. I’ll never be a bother to your family again.”

Tweek tried to slide by the preacher and his arm was grabbed. He was whirled around and Mr. Tucker gave him an even look.

He pulled something from his coat pocket and shoved it at Tweek, who fumbled and took it. Upon looking down he saw a copy of the bible, a little ragged from use and torn on the cover.

“Read that. When you’re done, read it again. It will clear you remind of your sinful thoughts and next time you meet a good boy you won’t be tempted to hurt him.”

Twee nodded numbly. Holding the book, he walked out of their backyard into the field, until he could barely see the Tucker house over his shoulder.

Once he was far enough away he fell to his knees and grasped the book, digging his nails into the cover. He felt the rough material peel away a bit and tossed it to the ground, hugging himself.

He couldn’t think right.

It seemed to happen a lot today.

Now he felt numb. He knew he should be crying, screaming, in agony, but all he could do now was stare blankly at the book in front of him.

He hadn’t noticed how quick the day had passed, but it must have been nearly six in the afternoon at this point. The sun was beginning to get low in the sky as Tweek sat there on his knees, wondering what he could do.

If he went home he’d be forced to go back to how life was, except now he’d be miserable about it. He was aware of how bad his parents were, but it may be his only option.

He could try to convince Craig to go with him again, but what if Mr. Tucker really did hurt his daughter? Tweeks wouldn’t be able to live with that. Not at all. That wasn’t an option either.

He could try to live on his own. Get a job, live in the woods? Try to buy a tent of sorts with the little cash he has stowed away in his room.

None of those were good option.

Besides, Craig was better off without Tweek right?

Was Mr. Tucker, right? Did Tweek turn Craig into something he wasn’t? That had to be it, otherwise Craig wouldn’t have said those things to him, even if he looked like he hadn’t believed it.

Would he, at any moment, come running out to look for his boyfriend? Scoop him up and apologize?

Tweek glanced towards the houses and his heart sank impossibly low as the last light on in the Tucker home switched off. They were settling in for the night. What time was it now? How long had he been alone with his thoughts?

His legs lost feeling a while ago, and Tweek fell to his side to scoot them out from under him. As the pins and needles feeling came to him he rubbed his legs, feeling a warmth with the friction even though he hadn’t known how cold he was.

If he couldn’t have his family what was the point? If Craig, the only person who had ever made him feel _right_ didn’t want anything to do with him, what was the point?

Silently Tweek got to his feet, though his legs protested. He grabbed the bible and held it tightly as he strode to his backyard. He gripped the fence, feeling a splinter dig into the hand that didn’t have bandages, and hoisted himself over. With a thud he landed on the other side and crouched down.

Inside he knew his parent should be sleeping. They turned their lights out right before bed and there was no illumination from their room right now.

The backdoor was unlocked and Tweek crept inside, not closing it behind him for fear of making sound.

Into the living room and up the stairs he went, until he was next to his room.

Once inside Tweek stood properly and looked around. He was silent as he glided to his desk and grabbed a small piece of paper. On it showed himself and Craig, both scared looking with slightly forced smiles.

It had been taken when Butters and Kenny had found out about their relationship.

_“Let’s take a picture okay? Commemorate the first people who found out. You’ll have a real laugh about this one day, I promise.”_  He could hear Butters saying, as he raised a Polaroid to his face and aimed it at them.

Tweek shoved it into the inner fold of the bible and looked around some more. He didn’t need anything that was in here.

His half-packed bags lay inside his closet, ready to go and make a new life. They would never see the outside of the bag until someone else came to throw them away. He grabbed one of his light flannels with a sigh.

Tweek scanned his room one last time and left, treading carefully down the stairs a little quicker than he had come up. He was un a rush. It was now or never.

He went outside to the front lawn and beelined for his parent’s garage, pulling it open. They never did lock it for some reason.

Tweek walked inside and looked around. It was decently packed, with an old desk pushed into the corner that used to hold tools but had long since been forgotten as Tweek got older and spent less time with his father.

Stashed under the desk was a few plastic boxes, and Tweek dropped to his knees, yanking one out with all his might, as it was weighed down the numerous metal thing inside.

Placed on top was a long coil of old weathered rope. Without so much as a pause of hesitation Tweek grabbed it and slung it over his shoulder, then scooped up the book once more, picture stashed inside, and left, leaving the garage wide open. On his way out, he spotted an old stool that had been used to change the light bulbs and grabbed that as well.

He made his way past the Tucker front yard and paused at Craig’s room. He tied the flannel around the bars and planted a soft kiss on the sleeve, then left. He hoped Craig would find it and know he was thinking of him for as long as he could.

The sun finally disappeared over the horizon as Tweek strode back into the field for about the dozenth time that day.

The tips of the grass poked at his fingers with the roughness of drying sandpaper, signaling to him that they weren’t getting enough water. It itched his hands and Tweek balled up his fist, feeling it instead glide along his knuckles.

A mere month and a half ago it wasn’t even tall enough to come up to his knee and now he was fighting with the strands to make his way to the woods.

Upon exiting the field, he entered the forestry stretch of trees and wondered for the first time if he could ever feel the way he did when he first saw these trees.

He recalled how he found himself gazing around at the scenery before them and admired how specs of cotton would drift into rays of sunlight, casting unusual shadows on the trees. Faintly he recalled how he first heard the running of a creek nearby, but he couldn’t pin point where exactly. It seemed that the sounds came from all over at once.

Now however all he heard was the deafening silence. No birds sang, no trees rustled. The branches under his feet no longer cracked and Tweek realized they had been here so often they had traded down a trail.

How many times would Craig come back here, if any, before his father made the family move. Tweek wondered what he had felt when he stumbled upon the place they had spent almost every day of the past five months. Had it meant the same to him?

As Tweek leapt across the river he found himself confronted with a piece of blue material. Picking it up he saw that it was Craig’s hat, which, Tweek now remembered, had been thrown from his own head

He clutched it to his chest and staggered the rest of the way into the clearing, heaving for breath and feeling his emotions come back to him in a rush.

After hours of numbness all the pent-up rage, distress, unfathomable sadness and agony came bursting forth the moment he laid eyes on the torn into oak tree that had provided the happiest hours of his life. He strode into the clearing and his mind wandered.How had it come to this? His fingers trembled as he coiled the rope around his skinny knuckles, gripping it tightly and causing the little color left in his hands to turn white. The ends withering off the rope prodded into him, providing splinters of aged polyester that had grown so brittle the fibers were easy to snap. It smelled like dust and mildew from being stored under the bench in the garage for such a long time.

The dim light of the moon did little to aid his task of carefully tying what was soon to be a noose. With eyes that felt sore from crying he struggled to make heads or tails of his progress with the knot. Growing frustrated a small cry escaped his thinned lips, then he opened his mouth and let out a scream, throwing the rope down to the dirt with all his might and falling to his knees to pick it up only to throw it down again. He beat the rope into the ground as if it was to blame for his struggle.

Nearby the creek water bubbled along, as it did every day before he was here, and as it would for every night after he would be gone. He threw the rope aside and curled up, planting his forehead in his knees and gripping at his already frayed and tangled hair, pulling until he felt strands begin to leave his scalp. With a gasp his jolted up right and put a hand to his mouth, biting down on the area beneath his thumb and gripping it as hard as he could, a high-pitched wail emitting as he did so.

Above him the branch of the large oak swayed as a breeze picked up in the early summer air. It groaned as the ancient tree moved with the wind, it’s limbs stretching out to the sky in an effort to leave the land that restricted it.

How had it come to this? Tweek stood from the ground and silently picked up his rope, throwing it into the tree and catching the other half. For a moment he stood weighing the ends in his hands, then he let them go and traveled to the base of the tree, planting a foot into the lowest hold that would allow him to push off from the ground and scale the tree. A pattern all too familiar with him as this point. A hand hold here, a rest for his foot there, then slide onto the first branch, stand and jump to the next.

A pattern once loved and cherished now helped Tweek tie down the rope of which would end his existence. He tied the rope to the second highest branch, scraping the side of his hand on the bark of the oak and causing a hiss of pain to escape him as it touched where he had earlier bitten down.

He made his way back down the tree and dropped to the ground with a grunt, then scrambled over to his other possessions on the ground which included the book, an old stool and Craig’s hat. He collapsed to the ground once more and pulled open the book, fingers scanning over the verses of the holy book that had since now overwhelmed his life.

 A picture slid from between the first page and front cover, dropping to his lap and he picked up, laying the book down on the dirt.

 Two happy smiling boys looked back at him, posing for a picture taken by someone he once considered a friend. Well, perhaps he never really had real friends, but he thought at least they could be trusted. The boys in the picture looked happy, careless. They didn’t know what was going to happen to them yet, and right now he wished he were them.

How had it come to this?

He placed the stool under the swaying branch that held the old frayed rope and stepped up onto it. With a small sigh of what felt almost like relief he smushed the dirty trampled hat over his mangled hair. Every inch of his body stung, including his fingertips as he played with the ends of the hat for a brief moment, twirling the frazzled yarn in his fingers and wishing that it was someone else fiddling with the fabric.

Tweek looked up and grabbed the noose, pulling it towards his face. He studied the knot for several moments. Was this his only option?

He felt like it was.

He slid the rope around his neck and twitched at the little ends jabbed into his throat. Tweek didn’t know what he was doing. It didn’t feel like it mattered anymore.

The earlier numb feeling washed over him again and a final exhale left his lips.

This was it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudos and a Comment!   
> Next chapter to be out within the week hopefully.   
> I want to thank everyone for being so supportive thus far. I haven't written fanfiction in years and to hear such amazing feedback means so so so much to me.   
> Thank you All


	16. The Only Boy Who Could Ever Reach Me Was The Son Of A Preacher Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it comes to a close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a tad longer than expected but here it is.   
> Enjoy

There’s a time in everyone’s life where they have to make a decision. To some this means choosing between colleges to attend after they finish the torment of high school. To others it’s choosing to buy a house on the lakefront or in the hills.

Sometimes the choice you have to make can shape your future forever. If you get into a college and major for something you don’t want, then you’ll spend the next chunk of your life either struggling with something you have no passion for or attending school again to get a degree in something you actually care about.

Be if what it may, these choices are made to try to choose the best path in your life.

So it was that Craig lay awake until dawn in bed, wondering what he had chosen.

On one hand he was going to be here to watch over his sister. When she was older maybe he could explain what happened, and why they didn’t stay in the town where she made dozens of friends in an instant. She was only nine, and Craig knew she had a sense of the tension in the house, but she didn’t know what happened when her father talked to her brother alone. Craig always told her he had gotten into fights at school whenever various cuts, scrapes, and bruises would appear on his face. In a way he was trying to shield her from reality.

She was going to grow up safe, and Craig knew he needed to make that happen.

On the other hand, he had just lost the one person he had ever trusted.

Tweek’s broken face stayed cemented in his mind. His eyes were scarlet from what Craig assumed was hours of crying. A bright red handprint had taken shape on his cheek as he had peered through the iron bars that Craig’s father had placed over his window.

As if he was going to try to leave when the pastor had Tricia dangling in front of him on a wire.

Craig had spent the past few months trying to help the frazzled blonde next door. ‘Don’t bite you hand, don’t grip your hair.’ He had repeated those two phrases so often if was hard not to stop him earlier as his boney hand tore strands from his scalp. One of his palms was still bandaged, and the overwhelming realization that Tweek was hurt because of him came to Craig at around two that morning.

Where was he right now? What would he do? Craig knew very well that Tweek wouldn’t go back to his parents. He had finally seen how bad they were to him and that wasn’t going to go away now.

The words ‘they broke our tree’ echoed in his mind dozens of times. Who was ‘they’ and what did they do to the great oak that stood in the clearing? Craig could guess, from context, that ‘they’ were the men his father had been spending time with. Their names already escaped Craig but their faces weren’t something he would soon forget about.

Craig slid off of his bed at around five in the morning, unable to handle sitting still for a moment longer. He went over to his windows, and threw the blinds open, half hoping to see Tweek there, maybe sleeping beneath the bars, or waiting for him to open up.

Instead he was met with three iron bars and what appeared to be a piece of fabric tied to one of them. Craig threw his window open and untied the scrap, realizing with a jolt it was one of Tweek’s flannels. In fact, he realized it was the one he had worn the night they went stargazing.

Craig pulled it close and held it to his chest, bowing his head to inhale the lingering scent on it.

Where was he? Why did he leave this?

“ _We’re so small.” Craig breathed after a long silence._

_“What?” Tweek asked._

_“Well just- the stars’ light takes hundreds of millions of years to reach us. Just the thought that they spent so much times traveling through space just so we could look at it is sort of humbling. To a star our lives are so quick, and yet…”_

_Tweek scoffed. “Are you having an existential crisis?”_

_“Maybe. We don’t matter in the grand scheme of things, do we?” Craig asked, leaning back on his palms. Tweek stayed sitting up and crossed his legs._

_“Maybe not.” He admitted, “but…you matter to me. I know that…that doesn’t change how short our existence is in the eyes of a star but…”_

_Craig starred at him for a long moment, then he pulled Tweek and both of them flopped to the blanket, Tweek’s head int eh crook of Craig’s shoulder._

_“You matter to me too.”_

Craig fell to his knees as that night rushed back at him. He had abandoned the one person who could leave him breathless.

He missed the feeling of Tweek’s hair in his fingers, his soft, always slightly cold, skin as his brushed his nose along Tweek’s cheek. He missed seeing those stupid beautiful green blue irises looking at him in a pleading, humorous or serious matter.

They took his breath away. Craig remembered when they first met and locked eyes. Tweek was shuddering behind his parents, and when their gazes connected he had stilled for a few seconds. Those eyes were staring at him widened, until one of their parents had said something.

It was in that moment that Craig knew he wanted to know the boy. At that point maybe he was just curious, but it didn’t take long for the feeling to grow.

After a fight with his dad that night Craig had stormed away and ran into the clearing that concealed a wonderous sturdy tree, with branches that waved into the sky higher than that he had ever seen before.

He wanted to show it to that boy. He had seemed like he needed a place to go, and for whatever reason Craig wanted to share this with him.

Now here they were.

Craig sobbed on the floor of his bedroom, regret filling every ounce of his being.

When a sudden series of rapid knocks filled his sense, he sat upright and lunged to get on his bed.

“Yeah?” he asked, trying to sound tired and not distraught.

“Oh, I’m starting breakfast Hun.” His mother’s voice filtered, “Requests?”

“No.” Craig said back. He clenched his fists and stood back up. Why did she try to act for nice? She stood there, time after time, as her husband hit the child they created. More than often she would simply lead Tricia away or leave the room, but sometimes she would sit there, reading, watching television, as the man she married pulled a belt on her only son.

Craig got new clothes on, today was church after all and he was going to be forced to go. He left his room with a final glance at the flannel by the window and shut the door behind him.

As he got to the living room he heard voices and paused, too bored to not eavesdrop.

“You found what?” his father was saying in a sullen whisper. “A _noose?_ ”

“Yeah, that’s not…all.” A voice replied. Craig placed the tone to that of his father’s ratty looking companion.

“What?” his father asked, even quieter, as Craig now intrigued, leaned in. “Was there A…body?”

Whatever reply he got was silent and was welcomed with a grumble on Craig’s father’s end.

“These…were there.” The voice of the ratty man said. Craig backed away as a foreboding feeling filled the room.

“I’ll get my son.” His father said. Craig treading back to his room, not wanting to be caught listening in, and re closed his door, yawning convincingly as if he had just stepped out.

“Mornin’.’” he grumbled as his dad rounded the corner.

“Craig, I need to talk to you.” His father said. Craig blinked at him and shrugged, then followed him to the living room and sat on the couch as he was gestured to do so.

“What is it?” Craig asked, leaning back and shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Jameson found something…concerning. You need to see.”

“What?” Craig asked. His father sighed and with eyes filled of a faux sadness he handed several items to his son.

Craig looked down at them and his heart jumped.

He stood.

He wavered and fell against the wall.

His chullo, ragged, and slightly torn, was concealing a ripped photo that he recognized immediately.

“They were found in that trail area, with…a knotted rope among…other things.”

Craig looked at the items, then at his father, then back down as he pieced together what happened.

The hat was last seen on Tweek, the photo was supposedly in his bedroom. Why were they at the clearing? A knotted rope? A noose?

A body?

Craig stumbled backwards and his chest heaved, his breathing clutching in his throat.

“No.” he breathed. “No no, no.” he shook his head so frantically it hurt his neck.

“Sorry, son.”

“No!” Craig screamed abruptly, louder than he could ever remember yelling in his entire life. He couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t see.

Tweek’s face, smiling, laughing.

His eyes closing as they leaned in to kiss gently.

His hair as he ran his fingers through it.

His smile, toothy and genuine as Craig shared with him his dreams.

That was gone?

Craig clutched hopelessly at the couch, then saw the floor rushing at him and blacked out.

 

* * *

 

_“You matter to me too.”_

Tweek came to with a start, whirling his body into a sitting position and heaving for air.

He was perfectly aware of where he was, but confusion crept in from his dream.

That night when he and Craig went stargazing….

Tweek was sure it meant the same to Craig as it did to him. He couldn’t remember feeling so nervous, excited, terrified, and overwhelmingly happy. Sure, it’s where they came up with their brief and stupid run-away plan, but it was a start of planning a future.

It wasn’t yet light out and Tweek stood from the base of the dismantled, defaced oak. Tweek took a deep breath.

As the night before came back he cast his gaze up to the branches above him. The old withering and now broken rope still hung from the lowest limb, calling out to him as if he had forgotten about it.

As if he could forget.

He didn’t mean to step off. He hesitated, he knew he didn’t want to. So, when the leg of the stool broke and sent Tweek plummeting down he could only suck in a breath before the rope tightened around his throat.

He remembered his hands getting in between his neck and the coarse rope, and his feet kicking as he hung two feet off the ground. It had been the single most frightening moment in his life as Tweek struggled in vain to lift himself up and get some air. The cold adrenaline rushing through his veins did little to aid his fumbling fingers.

He didn’t remember quite how it happened.

But the rope had snapped.

It sent him hurtling to the ground in a heap, wheezing. He had never felt so frightened as he lay there for several minutes, shaking and eventually crying.

‘Not today’ he remembered thinking, as he looked up at the rope that could have very well ended his life.

No, Tweek thought as he walked around a bit that morning, clearing his mind in the darkness of dawn. He wouldn’t die.

If he didn’t at least try to set things right for himself then what was the point?

He knew what he had to do.

Maybe it was stupid, and maybe it wouldn’t work, but he had to try.

So, before the sun began to rise he left behind the clearing, along with the hat, bible, picture, stop and broken noose that swayed in the breeze. He didn’t need those things any more. Hopefully he could manage this alone.

He slashed through the creek with little hesitation, not caring if his feet got wet. What did wet feet matter to someone to had just escaped death?

He burst into the open air and a gust of wind swept up from the north, making a chill rake down Tweek’s spine, though he imagined it as less of a bad feeling and more of a push to the right direction.

The walk towards their houses was long, and Tweek was careful to stay hidden as the sky began to grow a tad lighter.  

His breathing was ragged, not from exhaustion, but from the pain that welled up every time he inhaled. He imagined there was a large bruise over his throat but had no way to tell.

In fact, he was sure he was a wreck. His hand was bandaged, his cheek likely also bruised, his eyes still reddened from hours of tears recently, and now a ring around his neck. How horrible he must look to the preying eye. Something of a madman he was certain.

When Tweek reached the back fence of his yard he struggled a bit to hop over. Yet once he was safely on the other side he took vacancy in their garden behind a bush that had become overgrown in the passing years. His mother had stopped caring for her plants after Tweek had entered high school. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt she had only been keeping it well to distract her erratic offspring.

Slowly the sun grew into the sky and Tweek wondered if his parents were gone yet. He had no way to tell the time aside from the light but he didn’t trust that.

Today they’d go to church and 6:30, then open the shop at eight. Usually Tweek would leave a bit early to open sooner, but today they’d have to manage without.

He wondered if they even noticed that he was gone. He liked to think so, given ho much emotion they had put towards him yesterday, even if it was negative.

A splitting scream rang through the neighborhood and Tweek felt his blood run cold in terror.

What was that?! Was someone hurt!?

It sounded like a ‘no’ but it was so strangled and close that it was hard to tell. With fear he wondered if it was from the Tuckers house. Could the preacher be hurting Craig? So early and right before his sermon? Tweek’s heart heaved to go check in on his…boyfriend, but he tried to push the feeling down.

If all went well in the next hour, he and Craig would be able to leave knowing Tricia would be safe.

When he felt like he was in the clear Tweek crept inside, seeing that the backdoor was still ajar from the previous night.

It seemed neither of his parents had tried to find their son. A bit of coffee was left in the pot on the counter showing Tweek that they had their morning drinks before heading out the door at exactly the right time to go to church.

Tweek did a quick sweep to make sure that he was truly alone, then he rushed to his room.

Once inside he scanned around frantically. In the closet lay his suitcase and bags. He knew he didn’t have much time and Tweek swept everything else he wanted into a pile, including a few books, sweaters, his small savings, guitar and a blanket he had since he was kid. He couldn’t be bothered to pack it better right now, time was going to be over before he knew it.

Practically throwing his things down stairs Tweek took a moment to look around the room he had grown up in.

He remembered sitting here alone for a majority of his life. Hours upon hours had been spent hunched over his desk building model planes, reading books, listening to music on an old radio and generally contemplating his life.

He didn’t need it anymore.

Days of thinking he was going to be miserable forever was a thing of the past.

Tweek slammed the door shut on his way out and piled his things by the front door.

He peered outside and cast a gaze around the block. Most cars were already out of the driveways and next door all that sat there was Craig’s truck. Tweek grit his teeth and pulled his possessions outside.

Maybe he hadn’t thought everything through, but at least he was trying.

Tweek kept thinking of that as he tossed his bags into the bed of the black truck, then he rounded on the Tucker household and clenched his fists. There was little possibility that anyone was left home, and he should have planned ahead in case someone was, but right now that didn’t matter either.

Of course, the house was locked. Tweek wrapped around to the backdoor and jiggle the cold handle. Locked too.

Well if they could break his tree he could break their house.

Tweek pulled his sweater off and wrapped his arm around it, then shoved his elbow through the glass on the door.

Bits and pieces came crashing down around him and Tweek was thankful that his sweater seemed to have blocked the rest. He stuck his arm through the door and clicked the lock, then shoved it open and let himself into the house.

Seeing as no one came running to the sound of broken glass Tweek assumed he was alone.

He skirted down the halls until he came to Craig’s door and opened it gently.

Inside there was a messed-up bed, and Tweek noticed the window was left open.

The flannel he had tied to the bars the night before was gone, and Tweek hoped Craig had found it. Was he at church right now wondering where Tweek was? Did he know that Tweek was going to try anything to get him and his sister out of this safely?

Tweek sat down the guinea pig cage and peered inside.

“Hey little ones.” Tweek cooed softly as inside Dot and Stripe ran around. “I’m going to get you out okay?”

He grabbed the carry rodent case that he had seen earlier by the wall and opened it.

Maybe he didn’t know much about caring for them but Tweek knew enough that they needed some bedding. He scooped some from their cage into the case and then gently picked Dot up. Little claws scratched into his skin but Tweek set her down softly in her new compartment. When Stripe was in safe with Dot Tweek closed the cage and set it on the bed.

Now was the harder part. He didn’t even know what Craig had wanted to bring.

Tweek set about moving pre-packed bags from Craig’s room outside to the truck and tossed them in. When he was done with that he opened Craig’s closet and peered inside. Anything that seemed important he took out and put in a backpack he had found by the cage.

Some clothes went in, along with Craig’s wallet which was lying by his bedside table. Tweek also took with him the pets food, extra bedding and cage accessories.

He and Craig could always buy more things.

Tweek loaded the last of the things into the truck and went back inside, scanning the room.

He remembered the first time he had been here. He felt the initial rush that overwhelmed him when he and Craig first connected gazes.

Had he known at that moment that in half a year he would be breaking in and trying to pack up so they could go on the lam maybe he would have tried to avoid his new neighbor. Yet Tweek didn’t want to live as if he had never met Craig. Even if he had never been hurt so much in his life, he had also never been more aware of the world around him. Never before had he appreciated the way the light came through the trees on a spring afternoon or stopped to listen to the sound of the water trickling through the woods.

Tweek glared round the room and marched down the hallways. He opened a few rooms until he found Mr. Tucker’s. Inside was an ornate perfectly middle class suburban room. Down to the fresh linens from morning laundry. On a bedside nightstand were a set of familiar keys.

Not believing his luck Tweek grabbed them tight and hurried back out to the car. He slid into the driver’s seat and put the keys into the ignition.

Then he paused.

He had never so much as even tried to drive before. He turned the keys until the engine roared to live and let out a small yelp as it yelled at him.

This was crazy.

Oh well.

 

* * *

 

Craig followed his mother into the church doors at exactly six thirty that morning. His eyes were stinging from the tears that would no longer come.

He hurt everywhere inside and out.

Maybe the numbness that swept over him had finally taken place into his heart because as he walked to the first row of pews and sat next to his sister Craig felt as if nothing had changed.

He didn’t feel like he had lost anything. After this he would run to the tree and wait for Tweek. He’d see him stumble into the clearing with a guitar strapped to his back and a smile on his cheeks.

He had to remind himself that Tweek wouldn’t come back.

Though he couldn’t bring himself to say that Tweeks was dead he knew it, from the unusually grim expression on his fathers face as he had woken up from fainting earlier to the way Tweek’s parents walked in a minute later, hand in hand and grim.

He knew his father had just pulled them aside to tell them the news.

That Tweek had been found with a noose in a clearing containing an old beaten oak tree.

Craig blamed himself.

He had found that place, lead Tweek to it, confessed his feelings, initiated a relationship. It was all him. Now Tweek paid for it.

But why would he do it? Craig knew he was hurt more than he had ever been, but in a few days, things may have settled down. Maybe they wouldn’t move. They could be friends again at least.

He sat on the hard wood and fixated his gaze at the floor a few feet in front of him. IN his hands he wrung together the flannel that Tweek had left him. What was he going to do now?

Again, he thought to himself, the world didn’t FEEL different.

His father strode up to the podium and flipped on the microphone.

“Ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming here to our house of worship on such a beautiful morning. Today I’d like to take a moment to address a few things.”

Craig looked up at his father and felt his heart sink. He was about to make a spectacle out of Tweeks memory. As if he cared. As if he felt nothing but rage and discontent for his son’s boyfriend.

“Earlier this morning or very late last night we lost one of our own to his very hand. We’d like to take a moment of silence to wish his soul well on it’s way to our lord and savior.”

There was a scattering of muttering and behind them where the Tweaks sat was a small sniffle. That’s all Mrs. Tweak could muster to pretend she was sorry her son was gone.

A rage began to replace the numbness Craig felt and he clenched his hands.

“Are you okay?” Tricia asked. Craig looked down at her. She knew about him and Tweek, his parents told her that her brother was a sinner.

This was the little girl he chose. If Tweek was gone now he had to focus on her. She was all he had left.

“I will be.” Craig replied, looking down at his lap.

“I also want to ask that we take a moment and pray for my son. Craig, come up here.”

Craig’s head shot up and he looked at his father, who was already starring at him with a fake smile on his lips. Craig almost shivered from the nearly greedy look in his father’s eyes as Craig slowly rose.

He didn’t have the energy to argue anymore. He felt as if his knees were to give out at any second. He made his way up and his father placed a hand on his shoulder, gripping tight enough to make it hurt.

“My son needs all the guidance he can have my children.” He began, raising his other hand, “I have recently found him sinning with another boy his age, and together we can cleanse his immortal soul.”

Craig looked down and bowed his head, he wanted to lash out, fight back. There was nothing wrong with him, he didn’t need to be cleansed.

All the people in the audience fell into a prayer. Police officers, bakers, teachers. Everyone from the community was here, and none of them had ever tried to worry about Craig before, why bother now?

“Stop it!”

Craig’s head snapped up as a familiar shout fell to his ears. He scanned the room wildly.

His eyes landed on a figure by the back doors.

He was heaving for breath and holding the doors of the church wide open. Sunlight filtered in around him and created a silhouette until he stepped forward.

Craig’s heart froze.

Was he hallucinating?

He looked at his dad, who had an immense fear in his eyes, then back to the one person he thought he would never see again.

“Tweek!” Craig cried out, shoving his fathers hand away and practically leaping from the podium. He stumbled up the aisle and stood before Tweek, a cold adrenaline filling his being.

Tweek stood strong, with an angry purple bruise wrapped around his neck.

“Craig.” Tweek said softly.

“You’re alive?” Craig breathed back, holding his hands up as if he was going to hug him. He hesitated, wondering if Tweek was real. “I was told… I thought…they found a noose and I got my hat and our picture and- “

“It broke. I tried. I’m sorry, but I tried!” Tweek cried out, grabbing’s Craig’s hands and causing a mutter to go around the room. “I knew I was given a second chance. I have to make things right. Trust me.”

Craig pulled Tweek in tightly and gripped him harder than ever before. A shocked gasp rose and several people stood up.

“How are you here?!”

The two broke apart and grasped hands still as Mr. Tucker walked forward. “I thought you were dead!”

“Son?”

Tweek spun to see his mother and father approaching.

“Don’t you come near me.” Tweek practically growled. Craig narrowed his eyes and flipped the Tweek’s off. Mrs. Tweek put a hand over her heart and took a big breath.

“I’m….so glad you’re okay!” Mr. Tucker said boisterously. He reached out to pat Tweek’s shoulder, only for him to back away and pull Craig with him.

“Like hell.” Tweek replied.

“My son we are in the lord’s house, we should watch our tongues.”

“Right.” Tweek said, raising his voice. “Because this is the only place you’re ever a good person. Why don’t you tell them, huh?”

“Tell who what?” Mr. Tucker asked, gazing at the confused crowd with shifty nervous eyes.

“Tell them what you do! What you’ve done! What you’ve been doing for the last five years!” Tweek cried, making a fist with one hand. With his other he swung it out to his side, blocking Craig from coming in between to two of them, as he and Mr. Tucker were not about a foot apart.

“I’m not sure what you refer to. Why don’t you take a seat and we- “?

“You _BEAT_ Craig you son of a bitch!” Tweek screamed.

A gasp rose and more people stood, including the sheriff of the town.

“I do not hurt my son!” Mr. Tucker said defensively. Tweek noticed a bead of sweat forming on his upper brow and let out a laugh.

He turned to Craig and gently grabbed his face, pulling him forward. “Explain this then!” he insisted. When the preacher opened his mouth to lie Tweek cut him off. “You hit him! You punched him hard enough to send him CRASHING into your living room table, where he got cut on glass!”

“Don’t accuse me of such things!”

“Don’t talk before I’m done!”

They stood panting at each other for a moment. Tweek was on a roll, he felt powerful for once in his life. There was nothing that Mr. Tucker could do to possibly make his life worse so why not risk it all.

“You’re speaking some mighty big words boy, are you sure something happened?” Tweek turned to look at the speaker and saw Sherriff Bradbury had walked over.

“I’m sure.” Tweek said. “He’s been hitting his son for about five years. Craig can tell you. He told me a little bit ago but we thought if we told police then this fucker would take his rage out on his daughter instead.”

“Tricia? I’d never hurt my children.” Mr. Tucker said, gesturing for Tricia, who nervously walked over.

As he reached a hand for her shoulder Craig grabbed his sisters arm and pulled her into his chest.

“Don’t touch her!” he hissed. Tricia looked surprised.

“You did that Thomas?” a new voice said.

In unison the whole town turned to the new speaker. Mrs. Tucker stood behind her husband, looking shocked.

“Laura- “

“Did you do that to him?!” she cried.

“You’ve seen him do it!” Craig exclaimed. “Don’t look so shocked! You’ve watched it happen! You listened, you heard! You knew!”

“I’m sorry!” she cried, walking forward. “Craig I’m sorry, I know I’ve been a terrible mother and I know I should have said something but I…. I…” she looked at the preacher, who had abruptly grabbed her wrist. “Let me go Thomas.”

“What do you mean?” Craig pressed.

“Let her go Mr. Tucker.” The sheriff said softly, looking tense.

“Admit what you did!” Tweek cried.

“Everyone shut it!” Mr. Tucker roared. “I will not be accused of such things in my own house of God!”

“God hadn’t been here in a long time!” Tweek screamed.

A silence fell upon them and the sheriff stepped into the aisle.

“Let your wife go, and we can talk.” He said softly. Thomas Tucker analyzed the situation and let her go. They all stood before him tensely. Craig stooped to pull Tricia into his arms as she, with wide confused eyes, looking at her dad expectantly.  “Good now, Mrs. Tucker, tell us your side. We’re going to get this whole thing cleared up.”

“My husband…hits our son.” She began softly. Tweek noticed how she fiddled with her hands and stood slightly behind the sheriff as she spoke. “It’s been happening for a while. I didn’t want to say anything or…or he’d hit me too.”

“What?” Craig asked, turning to her. “But you just. You just watched. You let him do it for so long how- “ his voice cracked and he backed up next to Tweek.

“Laura you know I’d never hurt you darling.” Thomas said in a sickingly sweet tone.

“You’ve done it before.” Laura Tucker said harshly.

“Mr. Tucker we’re going to have to take you in, run an investigation.” Sheriff Bradbury said. “If you have nothing to hide then you have nothing to worry about.”

“Listen!” Thomas said quickly. “This is all this boys fault! He puts ideas into people’s heads!” he gestured frantically to Tweek.

“ _What?_!” Craig exclaimed incredulously.

The room became slightly blurry for Tweek as he saw eyes fixed on him and for a moment he fumbled for words.

“I- the only thing I’ve ever done was try to love your son.” He said finally. “So, what? We’re gay. Maybe tell everyone about how, when you found out about the two of us you threatened to hurt your daughter unless Craig broke up with me!”

“Thomas!” Mrs. Tucker cred. Tweek was finding it hard to believe that she didn’t know, but seeing how Craig was going with it, he didn’t question the support.

“I’d NEVER hurt my daughter!”

“No, you’d rather mentally torture your son by hanging the possibility over his head unless he complied to your every need you _stupid_ , slimy, _stinking_ , son of a bitch! “

Several things happened in the matter of the next few seconds.

Mr. Tucker raised his hand up, his palm facing away from Tweek to deliver a swift backhand. As the arm and hand came for his face Tweek reacted faster than he ever had before.

He reached out with his left hand and grabbed the larger mans wrist tightly, flinching away as it came too close to comfort, then he baled up his other fist and took a swing.

He had hardly hit before and was surprised when he made contact with his target- Mr. Tucker’s nose. He swung through with the punch and sent the man staggering back a few times as a couple screamed emerged from the crowd.

Tweek straightened his back panting and looked down. Blood covered his fist and he was sadistically pleased to see the scarlet liquid rushing down Thomas Tuckers face and over his lips

“Don’t you ever try to fucking touch me again.” Tweek snarled. Craig let his sister go and grabbed Tweek’s hands to pull down as the sheriff stepped in between them.

“You did try to hit him!” he said loudly enough to hush the panicking crowd.

“He’s not a child! He hit _me!_ ” Mr. Tucker roared.

“You’re under arrest for attempted assault and suspicion of child abuse!” The sheriff called, resting a hand on the gun on his hip. “We can do this easy, or I can call for backup. What’s it going to be?”

Mr. Tucker took a few heaving breaths, then slowly placed his wrists together in front of him. “Take me. I have nothing to hide.” He said, glaring at his wife, then Craig, then Tweek.

“Oh yes you do.” Laura said. “I’m done with this. I’m going to there, testifying against you.”

“Wh- Laura- “

“Screw you Thomas!”

Sherriff Bradbury cuffed Mr. Tucker and sat him on a pew. “Okay everyone clear out, I’ll get some backup here, if some of you can stay to give some testimony of what happened today we’d appreciate it!”

Instantly people began swarming.

“What’s going to happen to Tricia?” Craig asked at once, looking at the officer.

“Well as long as your mother testifies, she’ll be able to stay with her and probably keep your house. Will you come down to the station and give us an official report?”

“Will…. will it change things if I don’t?” Craig asked hesitantly.

“Well we have enough evidence to put him away for a long time. If you want to take a while for yourself I understand that, son.”

He patted Craig on the shoulder, leaving him as he grabbed Mr. Tuckers arm. He pulled the angry man past them and Tweek snarled.

“I’ll get out. When I do you’re  _dead_ boy.” He snarled as he passed Tweek.

“He just threatened to kill me!” Tweek cried, grabbing Craig’s arm. Sheriff Bradbury scoffed at Mr. Tucker and yanked him away.

“Want to go home son?” Laura asked, looking at Craig. “Nothing can make up for what I let happen, but I’d like to start trying now.”

“I…” Craig looked at Tweek, who let him go and nodded.

“I have the truck out front.” Tweek said shyly. “I imagined coming in and sweeping you away like hero but…Tricia needs you.” He breathed.

Craig looked at him for a moment longer, then at his mother. He leaned down to Tricia and hugged her tightly.

“Take care of Mom.” He said softly into her ear.

“Take care of yourself.” She replied with understanding and tears in her eyes. Craig stood and gave one last look at his mother, then grabbed Tweek’s hand.

“I need you more than she needs me.” He said.

Tweek felt his heart swell and his breath picked up. A grin made its way onto his face as Craig grabbed his cheeks and planted a hard kiss to his forehead.

They clasped hands together and Tweek gave a nod to Mrs. Tucker, and a glare at his own parents then they were off. Through the parting crowd Tweek led Craig to the truck which he had somehow managed to park nearby.

“We’ll go get my stuff.” Craig said.

“I got it already.” Tweeks said, strapping into the passenger seat. Craig let out a laugh and looked back at the bed of his truck, eyeing his guinea pigs in the backseat. Tweek handed him the keys.

“Are we doing this?” Craig asked, starting the car.

“At least now you have a home to come back to if we fuck up.” Tweek said softly.

Craig sniffed and shoved his face into his arm, wiping his tears on the sleeve of his church shirt. “I knew you weren’t gone. I would have felt it.”

Tweek leaned over and pulled Craig’s face over. He massaged his thumb over the bruises and cuts, then brought their mouths together.

Of all the kisses they have shared this one swept Tweek off his feet the most. Raw emotion seeped into every movement as Craig laced his fingers through Tweek’s hair and rubbed his scalp gently. He felt the sheer relief in the way Craig’s eyes closed moments before their lips connected. He hoped that Craig could feel the pure love that flowed through him as Tweek wrapped his hands around his waist and clung tight as he could.

When they broke apart Tweek pressed his forehead against Craig’s and let out a deep sigh.

“I love you.” Craig said softly, opening his eyes and gazing into Tweek’s. Tweek’s breath hitched in hid throat as he thought back to every single time he had fallen for those eyes. How many times more would they take his breath away?

“I love you too.” Tweek said, his voice nearly breaking. “I love you so much. I just-” he let out a soft sob and closed his eyes, then brought his hands up to his neck and rubbed the sore bruise.

“Shh.” Craig comforting, holding him close. “We have a lot to talk about and work on, but... right now, it’s me, and you, and the road.” He pulled back and smiled gently, pulling the car into a drive and slowly passing by a couple police cruisers.

“So where are we going?” Tweek asked, grasping Craig’s right hand as he placed it on Tweek’s knee.

Craig paused then looked out at the road before them and nodded.

“Wherever we want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a few things  
> I'm aware of the unrealistic ending, but I was going for a more fairy tale romantic, full of emotion, not technicality, ending. Im sorry if i've left things unanswered/solved  
> Nonetheless I hope you guys like it.  
> I never thought this story would get attention. I haven't written anything in about seven years so to get...so much praise blows me away and I cannot thank you enough.   
> To the people who left kudos/comments THANK YOU. Your words got me motivated to continue when I felt at a dead end and I go back and re read them so often i can memorize who's said what.   
> I can be reached on my ask blog (ask-spaceman-and-coffee-cutie.tumblr.com) I have links there for my Ko-Fi is anyone feels like supporting me, and a Discord where we can chat!  
> I cannot stress enough how much I appreciate people commenting so please please let me know what you thought below in the comments.  
> I don't know if/when I'll have another story out, SOAPM was something I've had in my mind for a long time and right now I don't have anything like that in the works.  
> Until then, thank you guys so much and have a Wonderful day.


End file.
